Promesa de Amor
by maravilla121
Summary: Despues de una larga amistad nace el amor entre Candy y Albert. Pero el dia de su boda ella se niega a casarse con él. ¿Cual fue el motivo para que Candy nuevamente renunciara al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Boston 1918**

El viaje hacia Boston había sido demasiado largo para Candy, que cuando se bajó del tren, sintió sus piernas adoloridas y su espalda resentida. Sin embargo se sentía aliviada y tranquila de estar en aquel lugar donde comenzaría una nueva vida.

Sin saber exactamente dónde dirigirse. Candy luciendo un bonito vestido estampado de verano y con una maleta en una de sus manos. Se puso a caminar por la estación de trenes, en busca de un carruaje que la llevara algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, así que tendría que quedarse en una pensión que no fuera muy cara.

Rápidamente la rubia se subió a un carruaje, donde el mismo cochero le recomendó una pensión barata que pertenecia a una simpatica anciana, donde ella se podía quedar.

—Buenos días señora –la saludo Candy con amabilidad.

— **¿** Que desea muchachita? –le pregunto la anciana.

— **¿** Quisiera saber si tiene un cuarto disponible en su pensión?

—Claro que sí, pasa muchachita.

Candy entro al interior de pensión que era una casona muy grande. Llegaron a una pequeña sala, que estaba decorada con un juego de sillones de género verde, una mesita de centro, en un rincón había algunas plantas y un alto mueble con varios libros.

— **¿** Y cómo te llamas? –le pregunto la anciana.

—Mi nombre es Candy White y soy de Chicago.

—De Chicago ¿Y qué haces por estos lados?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, ya que en ese momento recordó con dolor el motivo de aquel viaje.

— **¿** Parece que hice una pregunta indebida? –pregunto la anciana al ver el silencio de la rubia.

—No señora. Vine a Boston en busca de trabajo –contesto Candy mintiendo –Las cosas en Chicago están muy difíciles.

—Me imagino, con lo de la guerra la situación en el País esta complicada para todos.

—Así es señora…

—Bueno voy a llevarte a la que será tu habitación.

La anciana llevo a Candy hasta un pequeño cuarto, que estaba muy iluminado y con una decoraron sencilla, pero acogedora. Tenía una cama con una colcha en color rojo, un velador con una bonita lámpara, un ropero para guarda la ropa y un pequeño escritorio de madera que estaba pegado a la pared.

— **¿** Espero que te guste? –le pregunto la anciana.

—Está muy bonita la habitación –respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

— **¿** Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—Bueno no lo sé exactamente, pero tengo dinero para pagarle un mes.

—Después me puedes pagar, ahora descansa, voy a mandarte algo de comer.

—No es necesario…

—Claro que lo es, te ves muy pálida, se nota que no has comido nada –le dijo la anciana tocándole la barbilla a la rubia

—Bueno si…

—Ves, acomódate y nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando la anciana se marchó del cuarto. Candy dejo su maleta en el piso y camino hasta la cama donde se sentó en el borde. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sintiendo su corazón lleno de dolor, por haber tenido que renunciar nuevamente al hombre que amaba. Una vez lo había hecho con Terry que tuvo que dejarlo para que se quedara al lado de Susana, y ahora lo estaba haciendo con Albert, su protector e incondicional amigo, de cual se enamoró perdidamente. Sin embargo algo la tranquilizaba porque sabía que lo había hecho era por el bien de Albert, sabía que su sacrificio iba valer la pena, aunque ahora se vería como una horrible traición al negarse casarse con él, con el tiempo su príncipe de la colina se lo terminaría agradeciendo.

Se levantó de la cama y con paso lento camino hasta la ventana de la habitación, donde se quedó parada por un momento, recordando lo que había vivido el día anterior.

 **=Flashback=**

—Candy que hermosa te ves con tu vestido de novia –le dijo Annie que le estaba acomodando el velo -Hasta es mas bonito que el mío cuando me case con Archie.

El vestido era de corte sencillo, pero confeccionado con una fina tela. Tenía un escote en v decorado con mostacillas blanca, la falda era amplia y estaba bordada algunas flores en el borde. Las misma flores que decoraban la pequeña cola del traje.

—Pareces una princesa –añadió Patty muy emocionada por la boda de su amiga –Cuando Albert te vea se va a enamorar más de ti.

—Gracias chica por sus halagos –dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa.

—Quien diría que nuestra amiga terminaría atrapando a su protector –comento Annie en tono de broma.

—Yo siempre supe que Candy y Albert se terminarían enamorando –añadió Patty –Después de todo él siempre fue su príncipe de la colina ¿No es así Candy?

—Si…-contesto Candy como si su atención estuviera en otro lugar.

Annie se dio cuenta de aquello.

— **¿** Candy que te pasa?

—Nada Annie, estoy bien–contesto la rubia dando unos pasos por la habitación, sintiéndose realmente intranquila.

—No lo estas, te ves muy nerviosa, tiene que tranquilizarte tú siempre has sido una chica muy segura.

—Lo se…pero esto no es fácil.

—Candy que cosas dices –le dijo Patty –Deberías estar feliz, hoy te casas con el hombre que amas.

—Ustedes no entiende…

— **¿** Que no entendemos? –le pregunto Annie notando que algo no estaba bien con su amiga de la infancia.

—Lo que pasa que yo…

En ese momento entro Archie a la habitación, interrumpiendo lo que Candy iba decir.

— **¿** Vengo a ver si la novia esta lista?

—Si lo estoy –respondió ella dando un fuerte suspiro.

—Te ves hermosísima Candy –le dijo Archie acercándose a ella.

—Gracias, bajemos enseguida.

—Si bajemos, mira que mi tío está muy impaciente por verte.

Candy le tomo el brazo a Archie y ambos bajaron al salón de la mansión Andrey de Lakewood, donde se realizaría la ceremonia. En el lugar no habían muchos invitados, solo las personas cercanas de los novios, George, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Tom y su padre, Jimmy, los niños y los padres de Annie. La tía abuela se ausentó, ya que ella estaba en Chicago porque se encontraba delicada de salud.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron intensamente al ver a su pequeña tan hermosa con su vestido de novia y caminando hacia él.

—Te ves preciosa mi amor –le dijo Albert tomando la mano.

Ella solo le sonrió.

— **¿** Podemos comenzar la ceremonia? –pregunto el sacerdote.

—Si padre –respondió Albert.

El sacerdote comenzó a decir las primeras palabras de la ceremonia, donde todos escuchaban muy emocionado. Albert no dejaba de mirar a la que sería su esposa, diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que la amaba. Sin embargo Candy cerro sus ojos tomando valentía para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— **¿** William Albert Andrey acepta como esposa a la señorita Candy White, para amarla y respetarla todo los días de su vida? –le pregunto el sacerdote.

— **¡** Si acepto!

— **¿** Candy White acepta como esposo a William Albert Andrey, para amarlo y respetarlo todo los días de su vida?

Ella bruscamente se soltó de la mano de Albert y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— **¿** Que pasa pequeña? –le pregunto él sorprendido por su actitud.

— **¡** Albert no puedo casarme contigo!

El negó con su cabeza.

— **¡** Candy tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo te amo…!

—Perdóname, pero no puedo, no puedo–le dijo ella saliendo corriendo del salón.

Todos se quedaron paralizados con la reacción de Candy, mirándose los uno a los otros sin entrenar lo que había sucedido. Tom que queria a la rubia como a una hermana decidió seguirla.

— **¿** Candy que has hecho? –le pregunto tomándola por el brazo.

Ella lo abrazo llorando.

—Tom sácame de aquí, por favor –le pidió.

—Está bien, vamos al rancho.

Dos horas después ella se encontraba en el rancho de su amigo, donde se sacó el vestido de novia y se dio un baño. Sintiendo su corazón lleno de dolor, por tener que dejar al hombre que amaba, por que amaba a Albert con todo su corazón, pero no podía casarse con él. Había echo una promesa y esa tenía que cumplirla, aunque eso significaba perder a su príncipe de la colina para siempre.

— **¿** Candy puedo pasar? –le pregunto Tom tocándole la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

—Si pasa –respondió ella que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con una bata de levantarse.

—Aquí te traje una maleta con tu ropa.

—Gracias Tom ¿alguien te vio?

—No, aún no habían llegado la señorita Pony ni la hermana María.

—Mis madres deben estar pensando lo peor de mí –dijo Candy con tristeza.

— **¿** Candy por que no te casaste con Albert?

—No puedo decírtelo Tom, pero lo que hice fue por el bien de él.

— **¿** Candy cómo puedes decir eso? Él te ama, le rompiste el corazón.

—Yo sé que es horrible lo que hice, pero algún día Albert sedara cuanta que fue lo mejor para él –dijo Candy parándose de la cama.

— **¿** Que vas hacer ahora?

—Me voy Tom, por un tiempo.

—¿A donde?

—No lo sé…pero tiene que ser muy lejos de aquí.

 **=Fin del flashback=**

"Ojala algún día me puedas perdonar Albert lo que te hice", pensó Candy colocando una de sus mano en su corazón.

...

 **Días después en la mansión de Lakewood**

— **¿** George que podemos hacer Albert lleva tres día encerrado en la biblioteca? –dijo Archie caminando por el salón con preocupación.

George que estaba sentado en un sofá, lo miro sin saber que responder, ya que él había hecho todo los intentos para que Albert saliera de la biblioteca, y todo había sido inútil.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer por William –contesto.

—Pobre Albert, desde el día de la boda que está encerrando ahí–dijo Annie afligida.

— **¡** Todo por culpa de Candy! ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así a mi tío? –reclamo Archie con molestia.

—Candy tubo que tener algún motivo, ella no es así.

—Annie no la defiendas, lo que hizo Candy no tiene justificación.

—Es que tiene que tenerla –intervino Patty –Ella quería casarse con Albert, muchas veces me lo dijo.

— **¿** Entonces por qué se negó a casarse con él?

—Archie no la juzgues sin saber que realmente paso –le pidió Annie –Yo sé que algo tuvo que haber pasado, para que Candy tomara esa decisión.

—Annie tiene razón –apoyo George – A mí también me costa que la señorita Candy amaba a William, si tan solo supiéramos donde fue.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni quiera la señorita Pony ni la hermana María –dijo Patty –Pero donde quiera que este, espero que se encuentre bien.

—A lo mejor se fue a Nueva York a buscar a Terry, como el ahora no está con Susana –dijo Archie.

—No Archie –le Annie –Candy hace mucho tiempo que olvidó a Terry, no creo que este con él.

— **¿** Y ahora como haremos para que Albert, salga de la biblioteca? –pregunto Archie.

—A lo mejor sería bueno llamar a un médico, para que lo viera –sugirió Annie.

—Yo no necesito ningún médico –dijo Albert que llego en ese momento al salón con el rostro pálido y ojeroso, el cabello desordenado y la camisa blanca entre abierta.

Todo lo miraron con cara de tristeza.

—William que bueno que saliste de esa biblioteca –le dijo George levantándose del sillón.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti –añadió Archie.

—Yo estoy bien –contesto con una voz dura.

—Sentimos tanto lo que te paso, Candy no debió…

—Archie hazme un favor –lo interrumpió Albert.

— **¿** Cual tío?

—Que nunca más vulvas a nombrarme a Candy, ella ha muerto para mí.

Continuara…

* * *

 **¿Por qué Candy no quiso casarse con Albert, si ella lo amaba? ¿Qué secreto hay detrás de su decisión?**

 **Bueno eso lo sabremos a mediado que vaya avanzando el fic, que también tendrá personajes nuevos, que son muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia.  
**

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chica.**

 **Aquí con otro de mis fic. Este está basado en una continuación de la historia original de Candy Candy. Espero que les guste y me apoyen enviándome sus lindos reviews.**

 **Me despido con un mega abrazó para todas ustedes y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Candy llego a Boston y aún no ha podido encontrar un trabajo como enfermera, a pensar que había recorrido una gran cantidad de hospitales, pero en ninguno de ellos tenían bacantes. Sin tenerlo otra alternativa se puso a mirar el periódico, en busca de otro tipo de empleo, cuando vio un anuncio que decía que necesitaba una enfermera en la residencia de la familia Scott. Rápidamente apunto la dirección en un papel y se dirigió aquella residencia con la esperanza de conseguir el empleo.

 **—¿** A quién busca señorita? –le pregunto una joven sirvienta.

 **—** Vengo por el aviso que salió en el periódico, que aquí necesitan una enfermera.

 **—¿** Usted es enfermera?

 **—** Si…

 **—** Entonces pase, para que hable con el señor Scott.

La sirvienta llevo a Candy al salón principal de la residencia, que era muy grande y elegante.

 **—** Espéreme aquí, voy a buscar al señor Scott –le dijo la sirvienta.

Candy se quedó observando aquel lugar que tenía una bonita decoración, con altos sillones de felpa en color verde, finos muebles de madera tallada, varios cuadros en las paredes, plantas, un alto ventanal de cortinas color marrón y elegantes lámparas que iluminaban el lugar.

 **—¿** Señorita me buscaba? –le pregunto Fred Scott que era de profección abogado.

Ella volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con hombre joven, alto, de cabello castaño, piel trigueña y ojos pardos.

 **—** Si…Me llamo Candy White y vengo por el aviso de enfermera.

 **—** Es un gusto conocerla señorita White –la saludo Fred dándole la mano.

 **—** Lo mismo digo señor Scott.

 **—** Pero tome asiento para que conversemos.

Candy se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón.

 **—¿** Así que usted es enfermera?

 **—** Si señor Scott, sé que parezco muy joven, pero ya llevo varios años trabajando como enfermera.

 **—¿** Y usted es de aquí de Boston?

 **—** No soy de Chicago.

 **—** De Chicago –repitió el.

 **—** Si…hace un par de semanas que llegue a Boston y necesitó mucho trabajar.

 **—** Me imagino. Yo necesitó una enfermera para mi hijo, el hace un par de meses que sufrió un accidente que lo dejo en muletas. Él pobre está muy deprimido por que no puede caminar como antes. Y es precisó que tenga una enfermera para que lo ayude a recuperarse.

 **—** Entiendo, tal vez yo pueda ser esa enfermera.

 **—** Si…no sé por qué, pero tengo fe que usted puede ayudar a mi hijo.

 **—¿** Y cómo se llama su hijo?

 **—** Se llama James y tiene cinco años. Mañana lo podrá conocer.

 **—¿** Entonces me va dar el trabajo?–le pregunto Candy con sus ojos verdes iluminados.

 **—¡** Sí! Desde mañana empieza, le pagare un buen sueldo y aquí tendrá una habitación cómoda donde quedarse.

Candy se puso de pies.

 **—** Muchas gracias señor Scott, no se va arrepentir de haberme contratado.

Él le sonrió.

 **—** No tiene nada que agradecerme, solo deseo que cumpla bien con su trabajo.

 **—** Así será. Bueno ya me retiro nos vemos mañana.

 **—** Hasta mañana señorita White.

Cuando Candy se fue. Fred subió a la habitación de su prima Anabela una mujer muy hermosa y distinguida que vive con él desde que murieron los padres de ella hace un par de años.

 **—** Anabela te tengo buenas noticias, ya encontré una enfermera para que cuide a James.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un elegante tocador, cepillándose su hermosa cabellera negra, su piel era blanca y tenía uno ojos intensamente azules.

 **—** Qué bueno, ojalá que tu hijo la acepte –le contestó.

 **—** La aceptara, se ve que es una buena enfermera.

 **—¿** Y cómo se llama?

 **—** Candy White es una muchacha joven y muy bonita.

Anabela miro a su primo a la cara.

 **—** Vaya primo, parece que te gusto esa enfermera.

Él sonrió.

 **—** Bueno…es muy hermosa, pero ella va ser solamente la enfermera de mi hijo nada más.

 **—¿** Y le dijiste que eras viudo? –le pregunto Anabela levantándose del tocador.

 **—** No…pero mañana se lo diré ¿Y tú vas salir?

 **—** Si…voy a una reunión en casa una amiga, quiero divertirme un poco –respondió Anabela colocándose un bonito collar de diamante.

 **—¿** A divertirte o a encontrar un marido?

Ella rio.

 **—¡** Claro que no! Ninguno de esos chicos que van a casa de mi amiga me interesan. Yo quiero otro tipo de hombre para mí, uno que tenga muchas cualidades.

 **—** Ya sé que sea guapo, educado y con mucho dinero.

 **—¡** Exactamente primo! Bueno ya me voy nos vemos por la noche –dijo Anabela tomando una cartera de mano.

 **—** No llegues muy tarde…

 **—** No te preocupes, estar de regreso temprano.

…

 **Hogar de Pony.**

 **—** Annie, Patty que bueno verlas aquí –le saludo la señorita Pony en las puertas del hogar.

 **—** Venimos a saber si han sabido algo de Candy –le dijo Annie.

 **—** No he hemos sabido nada de ella, pero pasen.

Annie y Patty entraron al interior del hogar, donde saludaron a la hermana María y se sentaron en un sillón para platicar.

 **—** Estamos tan preocupadas por nuestra niña –dijo la hermana María.

 **—** Nosotras también –dijo Patty.

 **—¿** Entonces tampoco se ha comunicado con ustedes?

 **—** No hermana María.

 **—¿** Pero dónde puede estar Candy? –pregunto Annie –Aun no podemos entender por qué se negó a casarse con Albert, si ella lo amaba.

 **—** En el fondo yo presentí que algo así podía ocurrir –confeso la señorita Pony.

 **—** ¿Cómo señorita Pony?

 **—** Cuando Candy llego de Chicago, días antes de la boda, la encontré muy extraña, esta callada pensativa y en una ocasión la encontré llorando. Le pregunte que le sucedía, pero me dijo que estaba un poco nerviosa por la boda.

 **—** Pobre Candy, que le pudo haber pasado para que tomara aquella decisión –dijo Patty.

 **—** Eso lo sabremos cuando ella regrese ¿Y cómo está el señor Andrey?

Annie y Patty se miraron con tristeza.

 **—** Él dice que está bien, pero en el fondo está destrozado –contesto Annie –Además dijo que Candy ya estaba muerta para él.

 **—¡** Oh no puede ser! –exclamo la hermana María.

 **—** Es normal esta resentido con ella, pero el fondo la sigue amando y no podrá olvidarla tan fácilmente –dijo la señorita Pony.

 **—** Bueno señorita Pony, hermana María tenemos que irnos –dijo Annie.

 **—** Tan pronto.

 **—** Es que mañana regresamos a Chicago.

 **—¿** Entiendo y el señor Andrey se ira con ustedes?

 **—** Si…él también se va.

 **—** Ojala que en Chicago, puedan tener noticias de Candy.

 **—** Cualquier cosa que sepan de ella, nos avisan de inmediato –les pidió la hermana María.

 **—** Claro que lo aremos…

…

Al día siguiente Candy se despidió de la anciana de la pensión con mucho cariño y se marchó a la residencia de los Scott muy contenta de haber conseguido ese trabajo.

Cuando llego a la residencia, Fred Scott la recibió en el salón.

 **—** Bienvenida señorita White a mi casa –le dijo él cortésmente.

 **—** Gracias señor Scott, pero puede llamarme Candy.

 **—** De acuerdo Candy.

 **—¿** Y su esposa?–le pregunto la rubia.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

 **—** Mi esposa murió hace dos años atrás –contesto Fred con un tono de tristeza.

 **—** Lo siento mucho…

 **—** Fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí y mi hijo, pero poco a poco lo estamos superando.

 **—** Entiendo ¿entonces usted vive solo con su hijo?

 **—** También vive mi prima Anabela, es una joven muy agradable, ya la conocerás. Ahora Candy quiero llevarte a conocer a mi hijo.

 **—** Ok vamos…

Rápidamente subieron a la habitación del niño, donde este estaba con su institutriz llamada Leticia.

 **—** James tiene que comerte toda la comida –le decía la mujer que era de unos treinta años.

 **—** No quiero comer –gritaba el niño.

 **—** Hijo por favor tienes que comerte tu comida –le pidió Fred al entrar a la habitación con Candy.

 **—** No quiero papa…

 **—** Si no comes menos te recuperaras.

 **—** Ya nunca mas podre jugar ni montar a caballo –dijo el niño llorando.

Candy se acercó a él.

 **—** No digas eso, yo sé que tú te pondrás bien y todo volverá hacer como antes –le dijo con dulzura.

El niño la miro.

 **—¿** Y quién eres tú? –le pregunto.

 **—** Me llamo Candy y seré tu enfermera.

 **—¡** No quiero una enfermera!

 **—** Hijo ella te ayudara a que te recuperes.

 **—** Así es James, pero aparte de ser tu enfermera también puedo ser tu amiga –le dijo Candy.

 **—¡** Mi amiga!

 **—** Si… y podemos jugar, yo sé muchos juegos entretenidos.

El niño le sonrió.

 **—** Si quiero jugar.

 **—** Pero primero tienes que cometer tu comida.

 **—** Si Candy, quiero que tú me da des.

 **—** Claro que sí.

 **—** Leticia entréguele la comida a la enfermera –le pidió Fred a la institutriz.

 **—** Si señor –dijo ella pasándole el plato a la rubia.

 **—** Ahora retirase…-le pidió Fred –Mas tarde viene para que James haga sus tareas.

 **—** Permiso señor –dijo Leticia sintiéndose desplazada por Candy.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerro la fuerza con rabia, dando un fuerte portazo.

 **—** Que se cree esa enfermera, que va quitarme mi trabajo, eso jamás se lo voy a permitir. Que se cuide de mí la tal Candy –dijo Leticia con palabras amenazadoras.

…

 **Chicago tres meses después…**

Albert se encontraba en su habitación tirado en la cama. Sentía más tranquilo, aunque su corazón seguía muy herido, por la negativa de su pequeña de casarse con él. Aun no podía creer que después de todo lo que le brindo tanto su amistad como su amor, ella le pagara de esa manera. Porque había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio si después no se casaría con él. Nunca imagino que su pequeña que siempre la quiso por su alegría y bondad se trasformara en una persona tan cruel, y precisamente con él que lo único que quería era hacerla feliz. En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar el día que le pidió que fuera su esposa.

 **=Flashback=**

Esa tarde había ido a buscarla al hospital, donde ella se encontraba trabajando.

—Candy mi amor –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios que la dejo sin aliento.

—¿Albert pensé que hoy no vendría a buscarme? –le pregunto ella al romper el beso.

—Es que la reunión que tenía se suspendió, así que aproveche para venir a buscar a mi hermosa novia.

Ella le sonrió complacida.

—Nos vamos pequeña…-le dijo Albert abriéndole la puerta de su automóvil.

—¿Y dónde me vas a llevar?

—A un retornan nuevo que se abrió en la cuidad. Archie y Annie nos están esperando ahí.

—¡Que rico! ¿Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre?

—Jajaja, pequeña no cambiaras nunca.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno…por qué me encanta como eres.

—¿En serio? –le pregunto parpadeando rápidamente.

Albert con una de sus manos le toco la barbilla.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser, así que nunca te atrevas a cambiar.

—Te prometo que no lo are –dijo ella perdiéndose en la mirada de su protector.

Él también se quedó perdido en los ojos de su pequeña, dándose cuenta que si Candy había cambiado, pero no en su forma de ser, sino que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida.

Rápidamente llegaron al restaurante donde Annie y Archie los estaba esperando sentados en una elegante mesa, adornada con un mantel blanco, con velas, flores y una fina vajilla.

—Hasta que por fin llegaron –le reclamo Archie en tono de broma.

—Es que nos quedamos platicando un momento –contesto Albert corriéndole la silla a Candy, para que se sentara.

—Gracias señor Andrey.

—De nada pequeña…

—¿Y cómo has estado amiga? –le pregunto Annie que vestía un bonito vestido color turquesa.

—Bien…trabajando mucho en el hospital.

—Candy trabajas demasiado, te vas a salir enfermando.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo –apoyo Albert mirando la carta del menú.

—No exageren, no me pasara nada, siempre he sido una chica muy fuerte.

—Eso es verdad, Candy es más fuerte que un hombre –dijo Archie en tono de broma.

—¡Archie abecés te pones tan insoportable! –lo regaño Candy haciéndose la molesta.

—No te enojes gatita, es una broma.

—Lo se…-rio ella –¿Mejor cuéntenos cómo van los preparativos de su boda?

—De maravilla –respondió Annie - Ya me mandaron mi vestido de novia.

—¡Me encantaría verlo!

—Cuando puedas ve a mi casa, para mostrártelo.

—Te vas a ver hermosísima vestida de novia.

—Es que Annie es una chica muy bella –dijo Archie tomándole una mano a su novia.

—Candy también lo es –dijo Albert mirando fijamente a la rubia –Y cuando se case conmigo, también será una novia muy bella.

—¿Albert que cosas dices…?

Él le tomo una mano.

—Mi amor, aquí delante de Annie y Archie quiero pedirte que sea mi esposa.

Ella lo miro emocionada.

—Albert…¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto, te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

—Ya Candy no te hagas el rogar acepta a mi tío –le dijo Archie.

—Claro que acepto mi amor–contesto Candy dándole un beso a su novio –¡Te amo tanto Albert!

—Y yo a ti pequeña…

Annie y Archie aplaudieron por los rubios.

—Van hacer muy felices, como lo seremos Archie y yo –dijo Annie.

—Gracias amiga –le dijo Candy emocionada.

—Vamos a tener dos bodas seguidas –dijo Archie.

—Si ustedes se casan en el próximo mes y Candy yo en dos meses más –dijo Albert.

—¡Tan pronto Albert!–exclamo Candy.

—Para que esperar más mi amor, ya quiero que seas mi esposa.

—Yo también lo deseo Albert ¡te amo!

 **=Fin del flashback=**

—¿Pequeña por qué jugaste de esa manera tan cruel con mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué…? –dijo Albert con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

George entro a la habitación.

—¿William podemos hablar? –le pregunto.

—Si…es de Candy no.

—No, es de otra cosa…

—Está bien -dijo Albert levantandose de la cama.

—He pensado que podríamos irnos de viaje, eso te aria bien para olvidar.

—No George estoy cansado de andar viajando de un lado para otro, quiero quedarme aquí, enfrentar lo que me paso. Además no deseo dejar a tía Elory sola ahora que está enferma.

—Hable con el médico y me dijo que la señora Elory está mejor de salud. Parece que el enterarse que no te casaste con Candy la reanimo.

—Qué bueno que este mejor –dijo Albert dando un suspiro –Ahora quiero ponerme a trabajar he dejado mis negocios de lado.

—Si tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –dijo George cruzando los bazos –Estuve viendo la correspondencia y hay una invitación de un congreso de economía en Boston la próxima semana, tal vez podríamos asistir.

—¡Un congreso de economía!

—Si van asistir varios empresarios extranjeros con los que podríamos hacer negocios ¿Qué me dices vamos a Boston?

Albert dio unos pasos por la habitación y dijo.

—Si…la proxima semana nos vamos a Boston.

 **Oh pobre Albert no se imagina que Candy se encuentra en aquella cuidad ¿Se encontrara con ella?**

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic. Quiero agradecerles enormemente que me esten apoya nuevamente, a las chicas de siempre y las nueva. Para mi y todas las personas que escribimos es muy valioso su apoyo.**

 **Josie -yadis30 -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -glenda -Cascia -Marisol 92 –JENNY –ale –Denis-gendys castillo -sayuri1707 –leihej -skarllet northman-jimenezindira10 -Liliana81 -estefanita tsukino chiba**

 **Tambien agradecerles a las chicas que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas y a las que leen anonimamente.**

 **Me despido mandandole un cariñoso beso para todas ustedes y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 3**

La mañana estaba muy soleada, así que Candy aprovecho para sacar a James al jardín, el niño estaba muy pálido y necesitaba que tomara un poco de sol. Empujándolo en la silla de rueda la rubia iba muy pensativa, no dejaba de pensar en Albert, se imaginaba todo lo que estaría sufriendo por su culpa. Aun sentía un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, al recordar el día de su boda cuando se negó al casarse con él, no sabía cómo había sacado la valentía de hacerlo en el último momento, ya que debió terminar con el antes y no esperar hasta el día de su matrimonio. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de aquello, porque en esos días antes de su boda había disfrutado mucho de la cercanía y amor de su protesto, al que le debía todo lo que ella era. Nunca iba olvidar a Albert, él era el amor de su vida y siempre lo llevaría en su corazón, ese amor le iba dar la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante y seguir con su vida, como tantas veces lo hiso en el pasado…

—Candy llévame hasta donde está la pileta –le pidió el niño interrumpido los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Si James –contesto ella llevándolo a una hermosa pileta de piedra que estaba en el jardín.

El niño saco una mano y la metió al agua.

—Esta rica el agua, mete tú la mano.

—Está bien.

Candy se acercó a la pileta y metió una de sus manos y le tiro una chispitas de agua en la cara de James, provocando que este riera.

—Así que aquí estaban –los interrumpió Fred con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo tan contento.

—¡Papa! –grito el niño.

Candy volteo su cuerpo.

—Buenos días señor Scott.

—Buenos días Candy. Me alegra mucho que hayas sacado a James al jardín.

—No quería, pero lo termine convenciendo.

—¿Y cómo van los ejercicios de sus piernas?

—Muy bien, el doctor me dio las indicaciones para hacerle los masajes y ya estoy bien bueno resultados.

Fred se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos.

—Muchas gracias Candy, desde que llegaste a esta casa, la vida de mi hijo a mejorado mucho –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella un poco nerviosa se apartó de él.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

Leticia que hacia un rato estaba mirando como Candy y Fred platicaban, se aserco a ellos solo con la intencion de interrupir aquella conversacion.

—Señor Scott le acaba de llegar la correspondencia –le dijo.

—Gracias Leticia, bueno yo las dejos me voy a la biblioteca a trabajar –dijo Fred marchándose.

Cuando él se fue, Leticia disímilmente se acercó y la llevo lejos de donde estaba el niño.

—Contigo quiero hablar.

—¿De qué sería? –le pregunto Candy que hacen día notaba que Leticia la mirada de una manera muy extraña, con los demás sirvientas de las casa se llevaba bien, pero con ella era muy diferente.

—Quiero que renuncia a este trabajo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer algo así? -le pregunto Candy desafiandola.

—Por qué yo soy la institutriz de James.

—Y yo soy su enfermera.

Leticia con rabia la tomo de un brazo.

—Mira muchacha no te metas conmigo, yo soy muy peligrosa. Desde que llegaste James solo desea estar contigo y no me hace caso cuando le pido que haga sus tareas, así que por tu bien vete de aquí.

Candy se soltó bruscamente de ella.

—Yo no voy a dejar mi trabajo porque tú me lo pides. Aquí el único que puede despedirme es el señor Scott.

—Está bien, quédate, pero no será por mucho tiempo –le dijo Leticia marchase llena de rabia del jardín.

Anabela apareció en ese instante en el jardín, notando que algo había pasado con Candy y Leticia.

—¿Candy sucede algo? –le pregunto.

—Nada señorita Anabela…

—¿Me pareció que estas discutiendo con la institutriz de James?

—No, solo platicábamos...

—Si pasa algo malo con ella no dudes en decírmelo, yo nunca le he tenido mucha confianza a Leticia, la encuentro muy amargada.

Candy sonrió.

—No pasa nada con ella, pero gracias de todas manera.

—Candy tú me caes muy bien, además te has portado tan bien con el hijo de primo.

—Usted también me simpatiza mucho señorita Anabela.

—He pensado que podríamos ser buenas amigas.

—Claro, aunque no sé cómo lo tomaría el señor Scott –dijo Candy penando que ella solo una empleada de la casa.

—No creo que se moleste, él te ha tomado mucho cariño, es más creo que tú le gustas.

—¿Qué cosas dice señorita Anabela? –le dijo Candy incomoda con el comentario.

—Es la verdad…

—Él no puede fijarse en mí, yo soy la enfermera que cuida a su hijo.

—Y eso que tiene de malo, eres una chica como cualquier otra, además eres muy bella. A propósito has tenido novio alguna vez.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro al recordar a su novio de la adolescencia Terry y a Albert su príncipe de la colina, que fue su primer amor y estaba seguro que sería el último.

—Si…pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Ya se tuviste una mala experiencia?

—Bueno digamos que si…

—Es lo malo de enamorarse, pero bueno qué te parece si esta tarde me acompañas a comprarme un vestido. Mi primo quiere que lo acompañe a un congreso que lo invitaron, asi que tengo que verme hermosa–le propuso Anabela.

—¡Me encantaría! –exclamo Candy entusiasmada –Además aprovechare para mandar una carta a Chicago.

—Perfecto esta tarde nos vamos de compra a la cuidad.

...

 **Mansión Andrey.**

—Tía vengo a despedirme, me voy de viaje –le dijo Albert al entrar a la recamara de su tía Elory, que se encontraba delicada de salud hace un par de meses.

—¿No me digas que te vas a Escocia? –le pregunto ella.

—No, voy a Boston por unos días, con George.

—Te ara bien salir de la cuidad, para que te olvides de esa chiquilla –dijo Elory con desagrado.

Los ojos de Albert se pusieron tristes.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo estoy superando –le dijo mintiendo.

—Me alegra saberlo, no vale la pena que sufras por Candice, tú mereces otro tipo de mujer, no como esa chiquilla alocada que siempre te ha traído puros problemas.

—Bueno tía, ya me voy –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente -Cuídate mucho, Archie y Annie estar pendientes de ti.

—Adiós William y que te vaya muy bien en tus asuntos.

—Gracias tía, regresare pronto.

Albert rápidamente bajo al salón donde lo estaba esperando George en compañía de Annie y Archie.

—¿Está todo listo George para partir? –le pregunto.

—Sí, nos vamos enseguida.

—Adiós Archie y Annie no dejen de estar pendiente de tía Elory.

—No te preocupes por eso Albert, yo misma me encargare de cuidarla –le dijo Annie.

—Gracias…

—Que tengas buen viaje tío.

—Nos vemos pronto –dijo Albert marchándose del salón.

Annie y Archie se quedaron mirándolo con pena.

—Pobre tío, ojala que este viaje le ayude a curar un poco su dolor –dijo Archie abrazando a su esposa.

—Lo dudo mi amor, a pesar de todo sigue amando a Candy.

—¡Ella no se lo merece!

—No hables así, Candy tubo que tener un buen motivo para lo que hiso.

—Annie por favor…¿que motivo pudo haber tiendo para no casarse con Albert?|

—No lo sé…¿Si tan solo supiéramos donde se encuentra?

—Bueno... tal vez sea mejor que Candy no regrese, imagínate que pasaría si mi tio la vuelve a ver.

—No lo quiero ni pensar…

En ese momento llegaron Elisa y Neil, como siempre ha fastidiar.

—Buenos días –los saludo Elisa con una sonrisa irónica y luciendo un bonito vestido color azul.

—Buenos días Elisa –la saludo Archie con desagrado –¿Que no estaban en Londres?

—Llegamos ayer –contesto Neil.

—Acabamos de ver a tío William que iba saliendo con George, pero no vimos a Candy –pregunto Elisa –¿Que no se supone que deberían estar de luna de miel?

Annie y Archie se miraron incomodos.

—Ellos no se casaron –contesto Archie.

—¿Como que no se casaron? –pregunto Neil sorprendido.

—Ya se tío William se dio cuenta que no podía casarse con una pobre huérfana –comento Elisa burlista.

—Fue Candy la que no quiso casarse con él –le aclaro Annie.

Elisa y Neil se miraron sin entender nada…

—¿Y se pude saber por qué Candy no se casó con tio William? –pregunto Elisa con interés.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo –le respondio Archie.

—¡Que grosero te has vuelto! Claro como ahora estas casado con Annie, que después de todo ella como Candy también es una huérfana del hogar de pony, que ni siquieran saben que clase de personas fueron sus padres.

Annie salió corriendo llorando del salón.

—¡No te metas con mi esposa Elisa! –le grito Archie –¡Ahora váyanse de aquí!

—No nos puedes echar, venimos a ver a la tía abuela –le dijo Neil desafiándolo.

—¡Ustedes nunca van a cambiar, son un par de víboras! –le grito Archie saliendo del salón a buscar a su esposa.

—¿Oye Elisa que le pudo haber pasado a Candy para que no se casara con tío William? –le pregunto Neil tomandóse la barbilla.

—No lo sé…pero ahora mismo lo averiguaremos, vamos a ver a la tía abuela, ella nos contara.

Ambos subieron a la recamara de Elory.

—Mis niños que alegría de verlos –les dijo.

Elisa y Neil se acercaron a ella.

—¿Cómo ha estado tía abuela? –le pregunto Elisa tomándole una mano.

—Mejor ¿y ustedes cuando llegaron de Londres?

—Ayer tía abuela, mis padres mañana vendrán a visitarlas –contesto Neil.

—No se imaginan como los he extraños.

—Nosotros también la extrañamos mucho –le dijo Elisa melosamente.

—¿Y cuéntenos tía abuela porque Candy no quiso casarse con tío William? –le pregunto Neil.

—¿Ya se enteraron?

—Archie nos contó.

—No lo sé…es más nadie lo sabe –dijo Elory con indiferencia –Pero al menos por primera vez en su vida, Candice hiso algo bueno por esta familia.

—¿Entonces no dio un motivo para no casarse con él? –pregunto Elisa.

—Así fue…En el último momento de la boda, salió huyendo y desde entonces nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Esta desparecida? –pregunto Neil levantando una ceja.

—Sí, pero esa chiquilla siempre le ha guardado andar de un lado para otro, así que debe estar bien.

—Todo es muy extraño verdad tía abuela –dijo Elisa dando unos pasos por la recamara.

—Sí, pero ya no hablemos más de eso ¿Mejor cuénteme como lo pasaron en Londres? -les pidió Elory para cambiar el tema.

Elisa y Neil se miraron pensando que tendria que averiguar que realmente habia pasado para que Candy no se quisiera casar con su tio.

 **...  
**

 **Boston dos días después…**

—William Andrey te acuerdas de mí –le dijo un hombre acercándose a él donde Albert estaba disfrutando de la recepción que se realizó después del congreso.

Albert lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

—Fred Scott, que alegría de verte –lo saludo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo mismo digo, tanto año sin vernos amigo.

—Si desde que nos conocimos en África -le recordo Albert.

—Que bellos recuerdo que aquella aventura que pasamos juntos.

—Sí, momentos inolvidables.

—¿Y todavía vives en Chicago? –le pregunto Fred.

—Sí ¿y tú?

—Aquí en Boston, trabajando de abogado.

—¿Entonces terminaste tu carrera de Leyes?

—Si hace algunos años ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

—Bueno dedicándome a los negocios que me dejaron mis padres –contesto Albert con orgullo.

—¿Ósea que eres todo un hombre negocios?

Albert sonrió.

—Así es…

Anabela se acercó a ellos en ese momento.

—Primo no me vas a presentar al señor –le dijo mirando a Albert con especial interés.

—Claro, él es William Andrey un amigo de haces años atrás. William te presento a mi prima Anabela Scott.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Scott –la saludo Albert educadamente.

—Lo mismo digo señor Andrey –le sonrió ella.

George que estaba platicando con un grupo de caballeros, le hiso una seña a Albert para que fuera donde él.

—Bueno tengo que retirarme –dijo Albert –Fue un placer de verte Fred.

—Lo mismo digo Albert ¿cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en Boston?

—No lo sé todavía...

—Podrías ir a mi casa, hay tantas cosas que platicar.

—Me encantaría, pero no sé ¿dónde vives?

—¿Y tú en que hotel te estas quedando?

—Aquí mismo donde se realizó el congreso.

—Bueno mañana vengo por ti y te llevo a mi casa.

—Te voy a estar esperando…-le dijo Albert, sin imaginarse que en la casa de su amigo estaba Candy la mujer que amaba.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, que poco a poco va tomando forma y se van complicando mas las cosas, ya que Fred resulto ser amigo de Albert, y este no se imagina que Candy esta trabajando en casa de su amigo, esto parece trabalengua jajaja. Pero bueno ya vermos que es loque pasa.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a todas las chicas que me siguen apoyando en este fic. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews me insentivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **glenda -sayuri1707 -skarllet northman –Josie -JENNY -Denis -Marisol 92 –Ale –Leihej –chidamami Paulayjoaqui - okita kagura -La Castaaneda -Stormaw -Mfloresmayes -Dannygg**

 **Y gracias tambien a las chicas que han colocado mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Bueno me despido deseandoles que tengan un bonito fin de semana y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Hogar de Pony.**

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! llego carta de Candy –les grito un niño del hogar.

La señorita Pony tomo la carta y la abrió para leerla.

 ** _Mis queridas madres._**

 ** _Sé que deben estar muy dolidas conmigo por lo que hice. A mí también me ha causado mucho dolor no poder casarme con Albert, porque a pesar de todo lo amo con todo mi corazón. Yo sé que es muy difícil de entender, pero alguno día les contare lo que realmente me llevo a tomar esa decisión. Ahora solo les pido un poco de comprensión._**

 ** _Yo me encuentro viviendo en Boston, donde estoy trabajando en una residencia de una familia de apellido Scott, cuidando a un niño. En aquel lugar me tratan muy bien, así que estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo._**

 ** _Con respecto a Albert es mejor que no le digan nada sobre mi paradero, no quiero causarle más sufrimiento y es mejor que él se olvide de mí para siempre._**

 ** _Bueno me despido mandarle un fuerte abrazo a ustedes y los niños._**

 ** _Las quiero mucho señorita Pony, hermana María, siempre las llevo en mi corazón y perdónenme por causarles tantos problemas._**

 ** _Candy White._**

—Gracias a Dios nuestra niña está bien –dijo la hermana María aliviada.

—Sí, pero está sufriendo por que no pudo casarse con el señor Andrey.

—¿Cuál será ese motivo que le impidió no casarse con él?

—Solo ella lo sabe, lo importante que está bien y eso nos deja más tranquila.

—Tiene razón señorita Pony.

—Hermana María hay que escribirle a Annie, para decirle que Candy le dio señales de vidas –sugirió la señorita Pony.

—Lo are ahora mismo…

…

 **Boston.**

—William que elegante –le dijo George a la recamara donde se estaba quedado Albert.

Él se encontraba colocándose una fina chaqueta de color gris.

—Voy a casa de mi amigo Fred.

—Me da gusto que salgas a distraerte un poco.

—Sí, Fred es un buen amigo que conocí cuando estuve en África. Como yo era un aventurero, la pasamos muy bien juntos.

—¿Y la joven que estaba con él es su esposa?

—No, su prima Anabela, no sé si estará casado.

—Es muy hermosa –comento George tocándose la pera con una de sus manos.

Albert lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—George no me interesa volver a fijarme en otra chica, es más pienso quedarme soltero toda mi vida.

—Lo siento no quise…

—No te preocupes…-lo interrumpió –Voy a bajar Fred debe estar por llegar.

Albert rápidamente bajo al lobby del hotel donde su amigo lo estaba esperando.

—Hola William –lo saludo Fred.

—Hola Fred –lo saludo Albert.

—No vamos…

—Si vamos…

Ambos salieron del Hotel y se subieron al automóvil de Fred donde emprendieron el viaje mientras platicaban.

—¿Y cuéntame William estas casado o sigues soltero? –le pregunto Fred.

El rostro de Albert cambio completamente, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al recordar a Candy la única mujer con la que quería para que fuera su esposa.

—Estoy soltero –respondió –¿Y tú?

—Bueno yo me case, pero mi esposa murió hace dos años.

—Lo siento mucho, debió ser muy duro para ti.

—Si…es muy triste perder a la persona que uno ama.

—Así es –dijo Albert conociendo esa tristeza.

—Pero tengo un hijo llamado James, que llena mis días de felicidad.

—Al menos tú esposa te dejo un hijo.

—Si James es todo para mí. Te lo voy a presentar, es un niño encantador, aunque está pasando por un mal momento.

—¿Que le paso?

—Bueno…un día corriendo se cayó por la escalera de la casa, eso lo dejo en una silla de rueda. Pero ya poco a poco se está recuperando. Contrate una enfermera muy buena que lo está ayudando.

—¡Enfermera! –repitió Albert recordando a Candy.

—Sí, es una joven encantadora y muy bonita –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

—Vaya parece que te tiene encantado esa enfermera.

—Digamos que si William, si se encuentra en la casa te la voy a presento.

...

Era el día libre de Candy así que decidió en ir a la cuidad a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Se colocó un bonito vestido color verde y unos bonitos aretes que su amiga Annie le había regalado.

—Señorita Anabela ya me voy –le dijo Candy al encontrarse con ella en el salón.

—Candy te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Anabela.

—Ok Anabela.

—Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido.

—Gracias –sonrió Candy –Tu también se ve muy guapa.

—¿En serio Candy?

—Si…

—Qué bueno, porque quiero verme hermosísima.

—No me digas que vas salir con algún chico.

—No precisamente, pero estoy esperando que llegue mi primo con su amigo. Es un hombre tan guapo, desde que lo conocí me encanto.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, ojala que resulte algo con él.

—Es lo que más deseo –dijo Anabela dando un suspiro.

—Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde.

—Ok Candy que te diviertas.

...

 **Más tarde…**

Albert se encontraba en casa de Fred compartiendo alegremente con él y Anabela que no dejaba de mirarlo que lo incomodaba un poco. La encontraba una joven muy bella, pero el amor que sentía por Candy era tan grande que a pesar de lo que le había hecho, no podía sacarla de su corazón.

—William te cuerda cuando fimos a selvas en África y no encontramos con el leo –le recordó Fred.

—Jajaja lo recuerdo muy bien, tú tenías tanto miedo que te subiste a un árbol.

—En cambio tú te quedaste y le iste cariño al león, hay me di cuentas que tenía una gran afinidad con los animales.

—Desde niño me has gustan los animales, me pasaba horas jugando con ellos.

—¿Y tu familia William?–le pregunto Anabela que estaba sentada al lado de él.

—Bueno mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y mi hermana mayor también con mi sobrino. Solo me queda una tía y un sobrino llamado Archie.

—Mis padres también son muertos –dijo Anabela con tristeza.

—Es triste perder a los padres ¿verdad?

—Si…Pero no hablemos de cosas triste, mejor cuéntame tienes novia.

—¡Prima no esa imprudente!–la regaño Fred.

—No te preocupes Fred no me molesta –le dijo Albert, que en fondo si le molestaba ya que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de su vida amorosa –No tengo novia Anabela.

—¿Qué extraño que un hombre tan guapo como tú no tenga novia?

—Bueno…lo que pasa que me dedicado solo a trabajar –dijo Albert mintiendo –¿Y tú tienes novio?

Ella le sonrió coqueta.

—No, pero ando buscando novio.

En ese momento apareció Leticia con James.

—Señor Scott aquí traje al niño.

—William te presento a mi hijo –le dijo Fred.

—Hola campeón –lo saludo Albert tomándole la cabeza a James.

—Hola –contesto el niño.

—Es muy hermoso tu hijo se parece mucho a ti.

—Gracias William…

—Leticia y la enfermera.

—No está en la casa, hoy es su día libre.

—Verdad, se me había olvidado. Entonces llévese al niño a su habitación.

—Señor Scott hay algo que tengo que contarle –le dijo Leticia.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, más tarde.

—Está bien señor Scott.

—¿Y cómo va la recuperación del niño? –le pregunto Albert.

—Muy bien, desde que llego la enfermera mi hijo se ha sentido mucho mejor. Ahora sueña con recuperarse y andar a caballo—¡Tienes un rancho!

—El rancho es mío está en Texas–dijo Anabela –Me lo dejaron mis padres, pero como yo soy chica de cuidad, está a cargo de unos sirvientes. He estado pensando en venderlo.

Albert levanto una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—Si…yo prácticamente nunca voy al rancho y es mejor que lo venda ¿No me digas que te gustaría comprármelo?

—¿Por qué no? A mí me encanta el campo y los animales.

—Es un lugar maravilloso, si de verdad te interesa podríamos viajar a Texas para que lo conozcas.

—Me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

—¿Y cuándo podríamos viajar?–le pregunto Anabela con interés.

—Bueno, no sé, tengo cosas que hacer en Chicago, pero cuando tenga un tiempo disponible podríamos ir a Texas.

—¡Genial! Te aseguro que el rancho te va encantar.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo Albert colocándose de pies.

—William fue un gusto tenerte en mi casa, cuando vengas a Boston no dejes de visitarme –le dijo Fred.

—Claro que lo are...todavia quedaron muchas cosas de que platicar.

Albert se despidió rápidamente de su amigo y de Anabela, y se marchó de la residencia minutos antes que Candy regresara de sus compras.

Cuando la rubia entro al salón se encontró con Fred y Anabela que se quedaron conversando animadamente, pero no alcanzó a escuchar que era sobre Albert.

—Buenas tardes –los saludo Candy con unos paquetes en una de sus manos.

—Buenas tardes Candy –la saludo Fred.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus compras? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Muy buenas, compre muchas cosas que me hacían faltan. ¿Y cómo esta James?

—Bien, extrañándote mucho –respondió Fred.

—Voy a velo, le traje un regalo.

Leticia repentinamente llego al salón.

—¿Señor Scott ahora podemos hablar? –le pregunto.

—Sí Leticia ¿qué pasa?

—Yo me retiro –dijo Candy.

—No te vayas Candy –le pidió Leticia.

La rubia la miro extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo conmigo?

—¿Quería preguntarte si has vista la medalla de oro del niño James?

—No…

—¿Como que no está la medalla de James? –pregunto Fred con un tono molesto.

—Era eso de lo que quería hablarle que no encuentro la medalla por ningún lado señor Scott.

—¡Esa medalla no se puede perder! Es un recuerdo de mi esposa.

—Lo se…pero no está en la habitación del niño.

—Hay que buscarla por toda la casa, Leticia llame a los otras sirvientas para que la busquen.

—Si señor Scott.

 **Dos horas después…**

—Lo siento señor Scott, pero no pudimos encontrar la medalla del su hijo –le anuncio Leticia.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Esa medalla tiene que aparecer! –grito Fred alterado

—¿Leticia buscaron bien? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Si señorita Anabela, dimos vuelta toda la casa buscándola hasta en las habitaciones de los sirvientes, aunque nos falto en cuarto de Candy –dijo Leticia mirándola.

La rubia también la miro sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Que estas insinuado Leticia que yo tengo esa medalla? –le pregunto directamente.

—Bueno no se…pero si tu no la tienes deja que revisemos tu habitación.

—Leticia por favor, no acuses a Candy de algo que no es –le dijo Fred con molestia.

—No se preocupe señor Scott, que vayan a mi habitación yo no tengo nada que temer –dijo Candy con seguridad.

Minutos después Leticia aprecio nuevamente en el salón, pero esta vez con la medalla en la mano.

—Señor Scott siento decirle que encontré la medalla en la habitación de la enfermera –dijo.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo no tenía esa medalla!

—Ya Candy no puedes seguir mintiendo tú te la robaste, la encontré escondida debajo de tu cama.

—¡No! ¡yo no la bode! Tú la colocaste hay por qué quieres que me vaya de aquí –se defendió Candy –Señor Scott por favor no le crea a Leticia yo no soy ninguna ladrona.

—Eso no es verdad –dijo Leticia –Yo no tengo nada en tu contra, solo quiero lo mejor para esta familia y con tus conducta no cabe duda que no lo eres.

—Candy toda la culpa la medalla de mi hijo estaba en tu habitación –le dijo Scott sintiendo una gran decepción por la rubia –Lo siento, pero esta despedida.

...

Candy no podía creer que había perdido su trabajo, por culpa de las intrigas de Leticia, que resultó ser más peligrosa de lo que ella pensaba. Mientas hacia su maleta en su habitación, se puso a pensar en Albert, en cuanta falta le hacía, como ansiaba correr a su brazos, esos brazos que siempre le dieron consuelos a sus penas, solo con él se podía sentir segura, protegida, amada. Si tan solo no hubiera echo esa promesa ahora estaría con él, como su esposa disfrutando junto de su gran amor que se tenían. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejilla, cuando se encontró con el broche de su príncipe de la colina, lo tomo con una de sus manos y lo apretó con toda su fuerza recordando cuando vio a Albert por primera en su querida colina de pony.

"Te ves más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" ,recordó esa frase mostrando una leve sonría.

"Albert mi amor, como te extraño, te amo tanto, tanto", pensaba Candy llena de emoción.

—¿Candy puedo pasar?–le dijo Leticia desde el lumbral de la puerta.

La rubia al escuchar su rápidamente guardo el broche en la maleta y la cerro.

—Claro Anabela, ya tengo todo listo para marcharme mañana.

—Lo siento mucho Candy todo lo que paso…

—No te preocupe….estoy bien, lo único que quiero decirte es que no soy ninguna ladrona.

—Lo se…yo creo en ti, pero mi primo…

—Yo lo entiendo…de todos modos siempre le voy estar agradecía de haberme dado el trabajo.

—Fred te mando este sobre con dinero –le dijo Anabela pasándoselo.

—Gracias, me servirá mientras encuentro otro trabajo.

—Bueno Candy te dejo, adiós y que te vaya muy bien.

—Adiós Anabela y despídeme de James.

—Claro que lo are…

…

 **Chicago.**

—Patty que alegría tenerte aquí –le dijo Annie dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Tenía que venir, para saber si se sabe algo de Candy.

—No hemos sabido nada de ella.

—Pobre Candy ¿dónde estará…?

—Pero vamos a mi habitación, para que hablemos más tranquilas. Archie no está en la mansión.

Annie y Patty llegaron a la habitación donde se sentaron en un cómodo sofá color blanco.

—¿Annie crees que Candy se encuentre bien? –le pregunto Patty sacándose sus anteojos.

—Si ella tiene que estar bien, no olvides que siempre ha sido una chica muy fuerte.

—Tienes razón…pero no dejo de preocuparme por ella.

—Yo también…

—¿Y Albert como esta?

—Él está de viaje en Boston.

—Al menos ya está retomando su vida.

—Sí, pero en el fondo está destrozado, soñaba tanto con casarse Candy.

—¿Y a ti como va tu matrimonio con Archie?

Annie sonrió.

—¡De maravilla! Archie es un hombre muy bueno y cariños. Además hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Que amiga?

—Que estoy embarazada.

—¡Oh Annie vas a tener un hijo! –exclamo Patty emocionada.

—Si me siento feliz.

—Cuando Candy lo sepa se alegrara mucho, tu eres como una hermana para ella.

—Si…ojala aparezca pronto.

—¿Y Archie sabe que va ser papa?

—Si se lo dije ayer, ya hasta le tenía un nombre al niño.

En ese momento llego una sirvienta a la habitación.

—Señora Cornwell llego esto para usted –le dijo pasándole una carta.

Annie se paró del sillón y la tomo con una de sus manos.

—Gracias.

—¿Va necesita algo mas señora Cornwell?

—Si, por favor tráeme dos tazas de café y unas galletas.

—Enseguida –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

—¿Annie de quien es la carta? –pregunto Patty.

—De hogar de Pony.

—¿A lo mejor dice algo de Candy?

—Voy a leerla enseguida.

Annie rápidamente abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

 ** _Querida Annie._**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres bien junto a su esposo. Nosotras estamos mejor, ya que hace unos días recibimos una carta de Candy. Ella se encuentra viviendo en Boston, está trabajando en casa de una familia de apellido Scott, que la tratan muy bien. En cuanto a por que no se casó con el señor Andrey, dice que no nos puede decir el motivo por ahora. Pero lo impórtate que ella está bien. Lo que si nos pidió es que no le dijéramos al señor Andrey de su paradero, así que es mejor respetar su decisión._**

 ** _Bueno Annie te dejamos y espero que cuando puedas nos vengas a visitar._**

 ** _Te queremos muchos Señorita Pony y Hermana María._**

—¡No puede ser Candy está en Boston! –exclamo Annie sorprendida.

—¿Como que Candy está en Boston? –pregunto Archie al entrar a la habitación.

Annie y Patty se miraron nerviosas.

—Es lo que dice la carta que mando la señorita Pony –contesto Annie pasándose a su esposo.

Archie la leyó rápidamente.

—Que locura es esta Candy y Albert en Boston.

—¿Mi amor tú crees que ellos se habrán encontrado? –le pregunto Annie.

—Bueno Boston es una ciudad muy grande, es muy difícil que ellos se encuentre. Pero eso lo sabremos cuando Albert regrese.

...

 **Al dia siguente...**

Albert regresaba a su mansión, sin imaginarse que estuvo muy cerca de encontrar a su pequeña. Cuando Archie Annie y Patty que estaba de visita, lo vieron llagar quedaron pálidos, ya que sabían que realmente había pasado en Boston si él se había encontrado con Candy o no.

—William que bueno que ya regresaste –lo saludo la tía abuela que se encontraba en el salón con los demás.

—¿Tía Elory que haces levantada? –le pregunto Albert.

—Ya me siento mejor, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en mi habitación ¿Y cómo te fue en Boston?

Archie Annie y Patty se miraron nerviosos.

—Muy bien. El congreso estuvo muy bueno y hasta me encontré con un amigo con el que estuve compartiendo en su casa.

—Me alegra saberlo, ya te ves más animado.

—¿Y no te encontraste con alguien más en Boston? –le pregunto Archie.

—¿Y con quien tendría que haberme encontrado?–le pregunto Albert intrigado.

—Bueno con….

—Con nadie –lo interrumpió Annie –No le hagas casos a las cosas que pregunta Archie.

—¿Que está pasando? ¿acaso me están ocultando algo?

Archie se levantó del sillón.

—Lo siento Annie, pero Albert tiene que saber dónde está Candy.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron y un salto dio en su corazón.

—¡Cállate Archie! –le grito Elory –Entiende que William no quiere saber nada de esa chiquilla ¿No es así sobrino?

—Si tía, No me interesa saber dónde está Candy –dijo Albert marchándose del salón.

Archie decidió seguirlo.

—Es que tienes que saberlo -le dijo tomandolo del brazo -Candy está en Boston...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola queridas chicas.**

 **Como siempre les mado un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y mandarme sus lindos reviews. Y gacias tambien a las chicas que han colocado mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Chidamami –paulayjoaqui -Marisol 92 -skarllet northman –glenda -La Castaaneda -Ale -JENNY –Yanira candice Ledezma -Deni -Flaquita -estefanita tsukino chiba**

 **Me despido con un megaabrazo y nos vemos pronto.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 5**

—¿Que Candy está en Boston? –pregunto Albert desconcertado.

—Sí, la señorita Pony mando una carta contándonos. Nosotros pensamos que te habría encontrado con ella haya.

—No me encontré con ella, ni me interesa donde esta –dijo Albert duramente y subiendo a su habitación.

Donde se puso a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando una y otra vez en Candy, porque no podía sacársela de su cabeza o mejor dicho de su corazón. Ella no se merecía que él la siguiera amando, tenía que odiarla por lo que le había hecho, sin embargo la amaba más que nunca y ahora que sabía que Candy estaba en Botón lo único que quería era ir a buscarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla con esa posición que lo quema por dentro. Pero no, tenía que despreciarla, ella no lo amaba solo lo había utilizado seguramente para olvidar a Terry.

Que tonto había sido al no darse cuenta de aquello cuando ellos eran novios, pero su pequeña había fingido muy bien que lo amaba, se lo demostraba a cada instante con sus gesto, caricias cuando se estremecía cuando el la besaba, todo indicaba que ella también lo amaba…Sin embargo esos días antes de su boda a Candy si estaba un poco extraña, ahora que todo había pasado los recuerdo llegaban a su memoria más claramente.

 **Flashback**

—Albert –le dijo ella al abrirle la puerta de su departamento.

—Hola mi amor –la saludo él dándole un beso en los labios.

—Albert ¿que no estabas en los Ángeles?

—Llegue esta tarde, mira el ramo de rosas que te traje.

Candy lo tomo muy emocionada.

—Están preciosas, no debiste molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, quiero verte siempre feliz.

Ella impulsivamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Oh Albert con solo verte me haces feliz –le dijo sollozando.

—¿Candy porque estas llorando…?

—No es nada, solo que ando un poco sensible.

—Es eso ¿o te paso algo malo? –le pregunto él.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Pequeña, dime que te sucede? –insistió Albert un poco preocupado.

—No me sucede nada –le dijo con una sonrisa –Voy a colocar las rosas en un florero.

Candy se dirigió a buscar las florero donde coloco las rosas y Albert se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento. Rápidamente la rubia se sentó a su lado donde el la brazo.

—No te imaginas como te extrañe los días que estuve en los Ángeles–le dijo Albert acariciándole el cabello.

—Yo también te extraño mucho.

—Te amor tanto pequeña, que cada vez se me hace más difícil estar lejos de ti. Pero ya falta poco para que estemos casados y así podre llevarte a todos lados conmigo.

Ella estaba en silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Pequeña me estas escuchando? –le pregunto Albert al ver que ella no decía nada.

La rubia levanto su cabeza mirando a los ojos.

—Si…es que esta penando en la boda.

—Mi amor te noto un poco triste.

—Albert no estoy triste, solo un poco nerviosa por nuestra boda –le dijo sonriendo.

Él le acaricio la mejilla con una de tus manos.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

—Me imagino, si desde que nos conocimos en la colina de pony, me dijiste que era más bella cuando sonreía.

—Ese día nuestros destinos se juntaron para siempre.

—Albert pase lo que pase siempre te voy amar –le dijo Candy colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—¿Por qué me dices eso…?

—Bueno…por qué…quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

—Ni yo a ti, eres la mujer de mi vida.

—Y tú el hombre de la mía. Nunca lo olvides.

 **Fin del flashback.**

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert.

—Pasen –contesto él.

—Permiso William –le dijo grande entrando –Me entere que la señorita Candy está en Boston.

—Sí, te das cuenta George que pude haberme encontrado con ella.

—Definitivamente el mundo es muy chico. Pero que vas hacer ¿piensas ir a buscarla?

—¡Por supuesto que no…!

—A lo mejor ella lo está pasando mal…

—¡Maldición! –exclamo Albert apretando los puños –No dejo de preocuparme por ella.

George se le acercó y le tomo un hombro con una de sus manos.

—Es por que la sigues emanado…

—Si…la amo, pero tengo que olvidarla. Ella no se merece que la ame se negó a casarse conmigo y eso nunca se lo podre perdonar. Me puse a recordar esos días antes de la boda y Candy estaba muy extraña, pienso desde entonces ella no queria casarse conmigo. Sin embargo me decía que me amaba y que yo era el hombre de su vida. Realmente me siento muy confundido con todo esto.

—Solo tienes que esperar que el tiempo cure las heridas.

Albert suspiro.

—Si…sabe lo he estado pensado y me gustaría ir a Texas.

—¿Quieres ir a conocer el rancho de la prima de tu amigo?

—Así es…creo que ese viaje me aria muy bien, además si me gusta el rancho lo compro.

—Es una buena idea, porque no vas el próximo mes. Yo me encargo con Archie de los negocios –le sugirió George.

—Ok…George entonces el próximo mes me voy a Texas.

…

 **Boston.**

Candy tenía todo listo para marcharse de la residencia de los Scott. Pero antes de irse paso a la habitación de James para despedirse de el, ya que le había tomado mucho cariño al niño.

—Adiós James, te quiero mucho –le dijo al niño que estaba dormido dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Fred frente a frente.

—Ya me voy señor Scott, solo vine a despedirme de James, pero no se preocupe que no lo desperté –le aclaró Candy.

—¡Candy por favor perdóname!

—¿Qué?

—Ayer estaba muy molesto por la pérdida de la medalla. Pero anoche pensé mejor las cosas y me di cuenta que tu no la robaste.

—Claro que no la robe, yo no soy una ladrona.

—Lo se Candy, ahora pienso que Leticia tubo algo que ver en eso en ¿verdad?

—Ella siente celos de mi por James, por eso es mejor que yo me vaya.

—No Candy, no voy a dejar que te vayas, mi hijo te necesita y…-dijo Fred teniéndose ya que quiso decirle a Candy él también la necesitaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que había pensado tomarse con calma las cosas con ella.

—Está bien señor Scott no me iré, pero no quiero que vuelva a desconfiar más de mí.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, además voy a despedir a Leticia.

—No lo haga. Mejor olvidemos lo que paso…

—Eres muy buena Candy–le dijo Fred con una sonrisa —Eso si hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que aceptes una invitación a cenar.

—¿A cenar con usted?

—Si…no pienses mal, es solo para reparar el error que cometí contigo.

—Bueno está bien…Ahora me regreso a mi habitación para guardar mis cosas –dijo Candy marchándose más tranquila.

Fred iba a entrar a la habitación de su hijo, pero en ese momento apareció Leticia que había estado escondida escuchando la conversación que tuvo con Candy.

—¿Señor Scott ya se fue la enfermera? –le pregunto como que no sabía nada.

—No Leticia, ella no se ira de aquí.

—¿Pero porque? ¡Es una ladrona!

—Ella no robo la medalla de James, tú la colocaste en la habitación de ella para que la culpara ¿No es así Leticia?

La institutriz bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Si señor Scott es que ella me está robando el cariño de James.

—Eso no es así, Candy es una buena persona ella no quiere robarte nada, es más le dije que te iba despedir y me pidió que no lo hiciera.

—Si desea que me vaya, lo are ahora mismo.

—No Leticia no te voy a despedir, pero no vuelvas hacer tonterías por que la próxima no tendré compasión contigo.

—Sí señor Scott no volverá a ocurrir –dijo Leticia mintiendo por que seguía sintiendo rabia contra Candy, ya que no solamente le estaba quitando el cariño de James sino también al hombre que amaba.

…

Por la tarde como habían acordado Fred llevo a cenar a Candy a un bonito restaurant de la ciudad de Boston. Ella iba luciendo un fino vestido color turquesa, una cartera de mano del mismo tono y unos zapatos negros de tacon.

Candy no dejaba de sentirse un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que salía a cenar con un hombre que no fuera Albert. Solo con él había disfrutado largas cenas en lujos restaurantes cuando eran amigos y después de novio. Por lo que no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos que había pasado con su príncipe de la colina.

En cambio Fred se sentía encantado de la cercanía de Candy, cada vez que la conocía más se daba cuenta que era una persona maravillosa, que trabaja a su hijo con mucho afecto, que tenía una noble corazón y que era realmente hermosa. Después de la muerte de su esposa no se había vuelto a fijar en otra mujer, hasta ahora que Candy lo estaba haciendo sentir un nuevo sentimiento que tal vez podría ser amor.

—¿Candy espero que te haya gustado este restaurante? –le pregunto Fred echando champañas a ambas copas.

—Está muy bonito el lugar señor Scott–dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

—Candy dime Fred.

—De acuerdo Fred.

—Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

—Bueno la verdad no debiera haber aceptado, no olvides que eres es mi patrón y se puede ver mal.

—No digas eso Candy, a mí no me importan esas cosa. Para mi tu eres una chica como cualquier otra. Además no tiene nada de malo que hayamos venido a cenar.

Ella le sonrió.

—Bueno si no tiene nada de malo…

—¿Candy cuéntame de tu vida?

—¡De mi vida! –repitió ella dando un suspiro.

—Si…me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Bueno mi vida no ha sido muy fácil que digamos. Yo me crecí en un hogar de niño llamado el hogar de Pony.

—Lo siento mucho Candy, debió ser difícil para ti no tener padres.

—Si…pero la señorita Pony y la hermana María las mujeres que están a cargo del hogar, ella son como mis madres, siempre me han entregado mucho cariño y buenos valores. Y los niños del hogar como mis hermanitos, además tengo muy buenos amigos que también considero como mi familia.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste ser enfermera?

—Eso fue cuando tenía quince años, después de que regrese de Londres.

—¿Estuviese en Londres? –dijo Fred sorprendió.

—Si…estuve estudiando en un prestigioso colegio, pero me terminé escapando me di cuenta que ese no era mi lugar –dijo Candy recordando con melancolía todo lo que había vivido en el colegio San Pablo –Siempre he sido un poco aventurera.

—Aunque no lo creas yo también.

—¿En serio?

—Si cuando era más joven me gustaba viajar mucho hasta una vez viaje a África.

—¡África! –repitió Candy recortando que Albert también había estado allá.

—Si es un lugar maravilloso, tengo bellos recuerdo de ese viaje. Es más cuando asistí al congreso me encontré con un amigo que conocí en África.

—¿Es el joven que le gusta a tu prima Anabela?

—A ya te conto, que está interesada en mi amigo.

—Sí…¿y como se llama su amigo?

—Mi amigo se llama…

En ese momento llego el mozo.

—Señor Scott que va ordenar para cenar –le pregunto.

Fred tomo la carta del menú y la miro rápidamente.

—¿Candy que te gustaría cenar? –le pregunto a la rubia.

—Bueno algún pescado…

—Entonces pediremos un rico pescado acompañado de una salsa y una buena botella de vino blanco.

—Se lo traeré enseguida –le dijo el mozo marchándose.

—¿Candy que te parece si despues de cenar te llevo a conocer la cuidad?

—Claro, realmente no la conosco muy bien.

—Perfecto, hay muchos lugares que te voy a mostar...

…

 **Varios días después…**

—James es hora de tus ejercicios –le dijo Candy entrando a la habitación del niño.

Ella se acercó a la cama y les destapó las piernas donde comenzó hacerle los masajes.

—Me duele –se quejó el niño.

—Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, cada día falta menos para que te recuperes y podrás caminar como antes.

—¿Y podre jugar y montar a caballo?

—Si James…

Anabela entro a la habitación con el rostro sonriente.

—¡Candy estoy feliz!–exclamo acercándose a ella.

—¿Y eso por que Anabela?

—Por que escribió el amigo de mi primo y vendrá el próximo mes para que lo lleve a Texas a conocer el rancho que voy a venderle.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, me imagino que aprovecharas ese viaje para conquistarlo ¿verdad?

—Así es…ese hombre me encanta y va ser mío.

—Yo también quiero ir al rancho –dijo James.

—Claro que sí, es mas todos iremos al rancho.

—¡Todos! –repitió Candy.

—Sí, mi primo, James y tú ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Yo ir al rancho?

—Si Candy, los cincos la pasaríamos muy bien. Es un lugar muy hermoso te va encantar.

—Bueno a mí siempre me gustado mucho los ranchos, es más tengo un amigo que tiene uno –dijo Candy recordando a Tom.

—Entonces prepárate por que el próximo mes viajamos a Texas. Le voy a contar a Fred –dijo Anabela saliendo de la habitación.

…

 **Chicago mansión Andrey.**

—Señora Elroy quería hablar conmigo –le pregunto George entrando a la habitación de la anciana.

—Si George, pasa –respondió ella.

El camino hasta los pies de la cama donde estaba Elory.

—¿George quiero hacerte una pregunta?

—Dígame señora Elory.

—Ahora que William sabe dónde está esa chiquilla, piensa ir a buscarla.

—Eso tiene que preguntárselo a él.

—Sí lo hago no me dirá nada, por eso te lo pregunto a ti.

—Bueno…William está muy dolido con la señorita Candy por lo que le hiso, que no desea volver a verla.

—Qué bueno saber eso, me dejas más tranquila –dijo Elory dando un suspiro –No quiero por ningún motivo que William se vuelva a involucrar con esa chiquilla.

—Bueno que él diga que no quiere volver a ver a la señorita Candy, no significa que la haya olvidado.

—Ya la olvidara, William es un hombre joven y se volverá a enamorar –dijo Elory fríamente.

—¿Tiene otra cosa de que pregúntame señora Elory? –le pregunto George.

—Sí, ahora dime ¿es verdad que William quiere viajar a Texas? Se lo escuche decir a Archie.

—Sí, quiere ir a conocer un rancho que desea comprar.

—¡Un rancho! –repitió Elory frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, usted sabe que a él siempre le ha gustado el campo y los animales.

—Bueno si eso le sirve para que se olvide de Candice que lo compre, pero que no descuide sus labores como patriarca de los Andrey.

—No se preocupe señora Elory eso no pasara...

...

 **Boston un mes después…**

—William que alegría tenerte de regreso –le dijo Fred dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado Fred?–le pregunto Albert.

—Muy bien, preparando el viaje hacia Texas.

—¿Cómo iras con nosotros?

—Claro, James quiere ir al rancho, apropósito también ira la enfermera –le dijo Fred con picardía.

—Vaya, entonces por fin la voy a conocer.

—Si…eso sí, yo la vi primero.

—No te preocupes…respeto a las chicas de mis amigos –dijo Albert en tono de broma.

—¡William! –lo nombro Anabela al llegar al salón.

—Hola Anabela –la saludo Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y como estamos para el viaje?

—Muy bien ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Esta misma tarde.

En ese momento Candy venia llegando con James que lo había sacado a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—Mira William ahí viene la enfermera, te la voy a presentar –le dijo Fred.

—Candy venga por favor –le pidió Fred.

—Candy –murmuro Albert confundido.

La rubia sin maginar que hay estaba el hombre con el que se iba a casar, se acercó al salón.

—Candy quiero presentarte a mi amigo William Andrey.

Ella se quedó paralizada mirando a Albert, que como ella se habia quedado helado al darse cuenta que Candy era la emfermera que cuidaba al hijo de su amigo Fred.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo donde nuetros rubios se encontraron ¿que pasara ahora con ellos?**

 **Bueno les mando un cariñoso saludo a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo mi fic y se dan el tiempo para enviarmes sus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo.**

 **skarllet northman –glenda –paulayjoaqui -Jahzeel -Stormaw -La Castaaneda -Marisol 92 -JENNY -sayuri1707 –Yanira –Denis.**

 **Besitos para todas y que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Después de unos minutos donde los corazones de Candy y Albert latieron intensamente y sus mirada se trasformaron en una sola, sintiendo miles de emociones por su inesperado rencuentro, el tomo la palabra y dijo.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Candy –la saludo cortésmente como si no la conocía.

—Lo mismo digo señor Andrey –contesto ella con los labios temblorosos y sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

—Que emoción que estemos los cuatro reunidos para ir al rancho –dijo Anabela entusiasmada.

—¡Sera un viaje inolvidable! –añadió Fred.

—Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que llevar al niño a su habitación –dijo Candy que lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

—¿Candy tienes todo listo para el viaje? –le pregunto Anabela –Nos vamos esta tarde.

—Si…permiso –contesto la rubia marchándose rápidamente.

Llevo a James a su habitación donde se encontró con Leticia que lo estaba esperando.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, tengo que enseñarles sus lecciones a James.

—Aquí lo traje, yo voy a mi cuarto –dijo ella con el rostro pálido.

—¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Leticia.

—No, estoy bien…

Cuando Candy llego a su habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Aun no podía asimilar que Albert fuera el amigo de Fred, el hombre del que Anabela estaba enamorada ¿Que locura era esa? ¿Porque el destino le estaba jugando esa mala jugada? Si ella lo único que quería era alejarse de Albert, por aquella promesa que tenía que cumplir. Sin embargo ahora que él estaba tan cerca de ella, como iba hacer para no caer en sus brazos si lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerza.

...

Por otro lado Albert seguía en shop, pensando una y otra vez en Candy, su pequeña la mujer que seguía amando, pesar que ella se había negado a casarse con él. Y ahora Candy era la enfermera del hijo de su amigo Fred ¿No podía creer aquella coincidencia? ¿No podía creer que Candy estuviera ahí tan cerca de él? ¿No podía creer que estuviera más hermosa que nunca y que cuando la vio sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla? ¿Y no podía creer que ella fuera la mujer de la que estaba interesado su amigo Fred…?

—¿William eres bueno para montar a caballo? –le pregunto Anabela que estaba sentada al lado de él.

Pero Albert seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos…

—¿Amigo que te pasa? –le pregunto Fred al ver que él no respondió.

—Nada…-contesto Albert volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Te siente bien William? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Si…solo estaba pensando en mis negocios.

—¿Te preguntaba si te gusta montar acaballo?

—Sí, me encanta –respondió Albert como ausente.

—A mí también, no soy tan buena para montar, pero me imagino que tú me puedes enseñar.

—Claro…

—En el rancho hay muchos caballos de fina raza, así que podrás escoger el que más te guste.

Albert solo le sonrió, pensando que aquel viaje iba ser muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado…

…

 **Chicago.**

Annie y Patty se encontraban platicando en el salón, mientras miraban una chal que Archie había comprado para su hijo.

—Esta precioso el chal –dijo Patty mirándolo.

—Archie lo compro, esta tan feliz con su hijo.

—¿Y tú como te has sentido?

—Mejor, el doctor me dijo que las náuseas y mareos eran normal.

—Te vas a ver muy bonita cuando te aparezca la barriga.

Annie se entristeció en ese momento.

—Ojala que Candy regrese antes de que nazca mi hijo.

—¿Cómo estará nuestra amiga? –se preguntó Patty preocupada.

—Espero que bien…

Elisa llego en ese momento.

—¡Hola chicas! –las saludo irónica.

—Hola Elisa –le dijo Annie.

—¿Y se ha sabido algo de Candy?

—No –contesto Annie mintiéndole.

—¡Quizás donde estará esa huérfana!

Annie se levantó del sillón.

—No la llames así Elisa, porque tienes que ser tan malvada con Candy.

—Sabes Annie, no me voy a poner a discutir con una persona tan insignificante como tú –le dijo Elisa despectivamente –Mejor me voy a ver a la tía abuela.

—Elisa no va cambiar nunca.

—No le hagas caso Annie, es mejor ignorarla–dijo Patty abrazandola.

Elisa subió a la habitación de Elroy.

—¿Tía abuela como esta? –la saludo sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de cama de Elory.

—Elisa que bueno que viniste a visitarme.

—¿Y cómo están las cosa aquí? –le pregunto Elisa sacándose los guantes que tenía en sus manos.

—Bien…William se fue a Texas.

—¿Que fue hacer tío William a Texas?

—Quiere comprar un rancho. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero le servirá para que se olvide de Candice.

—¿Es verdad que no se sabe nada de ella?

—Está en Boston.

—¡En Boston! –repitió Elisa levantando una ceja.

—Si, por suerte que William ya no quiere saber nada de ella y no se le ocurrió ir a buscarla.

—¿Tía abuela, dígame la verdad usted tubo algo que ver con que Candy no quisiera casarse con tío William?

El rostro de Elory cambio completamente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso Elisa? –le pregunto nerviosa.

—Por qué es muy extraño que en el último momento ella se negara a casarse con él.

—Bueno…eso solamente lo sabe ella, yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión.

—¿Está segura tía abuela?

—¡Elisa, por favor ya te dije que no tuve que ver en eso! –dijo Elory molesta –Ahora mejor retírate, me está doliendo la cabeza.

—Está bien tía abuela, otro día la vengo a ver –dijo Elisa dándose cuenta que algo estaba ocultando la anciana y que debía averiguar.

...

 **Texas.**

Después de un lago viaje en tren hacia Texas, donde Candy y Albert estuvieron muy incomodos. Llegaron al rancho de Anabela, un lugar realmente maravilloso con muchos animales y un paisaje rodeado de platas y árboles.

—¿William que te pareció el rancho? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Es más grande lo que me imaginaba –respondió él observando el lugar.

—Es uno de los ranchos más grande de Texas ¿y a ti Candy te gusto?

La rubia miro a su alrededor, recordando el rancho de su amigo Tom.

—Es muy hermoso y hay muchos animales.

—Lo que pasa que este rancho es ganadero –le contesto Fred.

—Papa quiero montar a caballo –dijo James.

—Más tarde hijo, acabamos de llegar.

—Con calma James, ya después cabalgaremos yo me muero por hacerlo junto a William –dijo Anabela tomándolo del brazo.

Candy la miro sintiendo que los celos la consumían por dentro.

—Pero entremos a la casa para descansar –sugirió Fred.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Leticia que también había viajado con ellos llevo al niño a una habitación para que descansara y los demás se quedaron platicando en la sala.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar es muy tranquilo –dijo Fred dando un suspiro.

—Es un lugar maravilloso, creo que si lo voy a comprar –añadió Albert, mirando de reojo a Candy…

—¿En serio William? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Si…el rancho me gustó mucho.

—Mañana te llevare a conocerlo…Ahora tenemos que acomodarnos y descasar un poco el viaje fue muy largo. Candy vamos para llevarte a la que será tu habitación.

—Si vamos –dijo la rubia siguiendo a Anabela.

—Bueno amigo, que te parece si nos tómanos una copa de wiski –le sugirió Fred.

—Claro…

Fred se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar donde preparo dos copas de wiski.

—¿Oye William y que te pareció la enfermera? –le pregunto pasándole la copa.

—Bueno es muy bella…-respondió Albert muy incomodó

—Sabes creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

El rostro de Albert palideció.

—¿Estás seguro? –le pregunto tomando un sorbo de wiski.

—Si Candy me encanta, después de mi esposa es la primera mujer que me interesa. Además se llevaba muy bien con mi hijo, sería una buena madre para él.

—¿Y ella, está interesada en ti?

—No lo sé….pero yo estoy dispuesto a conquistarla.

—Pero a lo mejor ella tiene novio.

—No lo creo…me lo habría contado –dijo Fred sentándose en un sillón.

—Y si te lo está ocultando.

—¿Por qué aria algo así? Además si me conto parte de su vida…no tendría por no haberme ocultado que tenía novio.

—¿Y qué te hablo de su vida? –le pregunto Albert con interés.

—Que se crio en un hogar de niños, que estuvo estudiando en Londres…

—¿Y que más te conto?–lo interrumpió Albert.

—¿William porque estas tan internado en la vida de Candy? –le pregunto Fred un poco extrañado por su actitud.

Albert mostro una leve sonrisa.

—Es solo curiosidad…

—Mucho cuidado William yo la vi primero –dijo Fred en tono de broma –Tú tienes que fijarte en mi prima.

—¡Anabela!

—Sí, está esta loquita por ti…

—No lo sabía...-dijo Albert incómodo.

—Bueno William te llevare a tu habitación, más tarde nos reunimos para cerna –le dijo Fred tomando el ultimo sorbo de wiski.

…

A la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en un largo comedor de madera, con muchas delicias que los sirvientes del rancho había preparado, también había mucha fruta, jugos y vinos.

—Quiero hacer un brinde, por mi hijo James, mi prima Anabela, mi amigo William, Candy y Leticia, por estar aquí en el rancho disfrutando de esta rica cena –dijo Fred alzando la copa.

Todos brindaron alegres y en ese momento las miradas de Candy y Albert se miraron intensamente ya que estaba sentados frente a frente.

—Papa quiero comer el postre –pidió James.

—Está bien James, pero comételo en tu habitación ya es tarde. Leticia dele el postre al niño –le dijo Fred.

—Si señor Scott, vamos James –le dijo ella tomándolo en sus brazos.

—Es un niño encantador tu hijo –le dijo Albert.

—Sí, me siento feliz de tener un hijo ¿Y tú William cuando piensas casarte? –le pregunto Fred.

Albert no dejo de mirar a Candy en ese momento.

—No pienso en casarme todavía –respondió.

—¿Pero cómo amigo? Ya estás en edad de formar una familia.

—Lo que pasa que no ha encontrado la mujer indicada ¿verdad? –le dijo Anabela mirándolo coqueta.

—Bueno…no.

—¿Y tú Candy, piensas casarte algún día? –se dirigió Fred a la rubia.

Ella también miro a Albert en ese momento sintiéndose realmente incomoda con aquella conversación.

—¡Yo casarme!

—Sí ¿no me digas que quieres quedarte soltera?

—Es que no he sido muy afortunada en el amor –dijo Candy tomando un sorbo de vino.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—No sea mentirosa señorita Candy –le dijo Albert.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—¿William porque llamas de mentirosa a Candy? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Bueno…por que una mujer tan bella no puede ser desafortunada en el amor –respondió Albert echándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

Candy no aguantó más y se levantó de la mesa.

—Yo me retiro–dijo.

—¿Te sientes mal Candy? –le pregunto Fred.

—No, solo que estoy muy casada por el viaje.

—Bueno Candy, que descanses nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, permiso –dijo ella saliendo del comedor.

…

Cuando Candy llego a su habitación no sabía que hacer se sentó en la cama, después dio unos pasos por la habitación, se asomó a la ventana del cuarto, donde la abrió para tomar un poco de aire que la ayudara a tranquilizarse. Se sentía tan desesperada que lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo del rancho. Se imaginaba que de un momento a otro Albert aparecía reclamándole por que no se había casado con él. Y ella no sabía qué le iba a responder, porque por nada del mundo podía hablarse sobre la promesa que había hecho.

En ese instante algunas voces se escucharon por el pasillo seguramente ya todos se iba a dormir. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Candy que decidió salir de la ventana para colocarse un camisón y meterse a la cama. Se dirigió hacia su maleta para sacar su ropa, cuando en ese instante sitio que se abrió la puerta de su habitación y unos pasos comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Sintiendo un salto en su corazón volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con una alta figura que pudo ver atrás de tenue luz de las velas.

—¡Albert! –lo nombro con un hilo de voz

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos pequeña –le contesto él irónicamente.

—¿Albert que haces aquí?

—Estas asustada Candy, tienes miedo que alguien me descubra aquí, y se den cuenta que nos conocemos.

—Albert, por favor no es el momento para hablar –le dijo ella dándole la espalda.

—¿Entonces cuando es el momento? ¿Cuándo me vas a decir por qué no te cásate conmigo? –le pregunto Albert tomándola por los brazos obligándola a que lo mirara de frente.

Ella cerro sus ojos por unos minutos, sintiendo la cercanía de su príncipe de la colina, embriagándose con el olor de su perfume a bosque, que a ella tanto le gustaba. En ese instante sintió el impulso de lanzarse a su brazos, pedirle que la besara como cuando eran novios, sentir sus caricias y escuchar esas palabras de amor, que llenaban su corazón de felicidad. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por el…no podía…

—¡Respóndeme Candy! ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo de decirme que me amabas y después lastime de la manera en que lo hiciste? –le insistió Albert lleno de furia.

—¡Perdóname por favor Albert! ¡Perdóname por todo el daño que te echo!

El la soltó bruscamente.

—¡No quiero que me pidas perdón! ¿Quiero que me des una explicación del ridículo que hice hacer cuando frente de todos? Me dijiste que no podías casarte conmigo ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar el día de nuestra boda para terminar conmigo?

Candy sentía que se le acaba la vida con las palabras de Albert, tan duras y su mirada llena de resentimiento hacia ella. Cuánto daño le estaba haciendo a su protector, el hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado protegiéndola y ahora ella le estaba pagando de la peor manera. Sin embargó ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, aunque se muriera por dentro tendría que seguir adelante por que aquella promesa que no podía romper…

—Lo siento Albert, pero no me case contigo por qué me di cuenta que no te amaba…-le contesto mintiéndole.

—¡No me amabas! –repitió el, como si le hubieran dado un palo en la cabeza.

—Sí, me confundí, pensé que te amaba, pero en el fondo era solo cariño de amigos.

—¡Que imbécil fui! –exclamo Albert apuntando los puños –Todo este tiempo tuviste engañándome ¡te odio Candy! ¡te odio!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Albert y se marchó de la habitación.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic donde ya Candy y Albert se rencontraron, pero ahora tendran que luchar por lo que sientes. Y sobre todo Candy que tenie la presion de cumplir aquella promesa que hiso.**

 **Bueno les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agracerles enormemente sus lindos reviews.**

 **Glenda -paulayjoaqui -skarllet northman -Yanira -JENNY -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Kaz –Ale -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 –flaquita –Clau -candice ledezma**

 **Candice Andely -marielena -Chidamami(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

 **Muchas bendiciones y nos vemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 7**

A la mañana siguiente el sol, estaba resplandeciente así que Fred aprovecho para salir con su hijo a dar un paseo a caballo. Albert por otro lado se fue con Anabela, a recorrer el rancho que pensaba comprar.

Candy se quedó en su habitación, había pasado tan mala noche, ya que después de que Albert se fue de la habitación ella se lazo a llorar a la cama, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón por tener que mentirle al hombre que amaba. Sin muchas ganas se levantarse igual decidió hacerlo, ya que tenía hacerle los ejercicios a James. Se dio un rico baño y se colocó un bonito vestido color violeta.

Salió de su habitación y se fue a la de James, donde se encontró a Leticia, que estaba leyendo un libro sentada al lado de la ventana.

—Buenos días Leticia –la saludo Candy.

—Buenos días –le contesto ella sin mirarla.

—¿Y James…?

—El señor Scott lo saco andar a caballo.

—Entonces más tarde le hare sus ejercicios, voy a ver a Anabela.

—Ella tampoco está, salió con el señor Andrey.

—¿Y a donde fueron?

—A conocer el rancho, como él lo quiere comprar. Aunque yo pienso que el rancho va seguir siendo de la señorita Anabela por si logra conquistar al señor Andrey y se casa con él sus bienes serán de los dos.

—Bueno te dejo nos vemos después –dijo Candy.

—Espera hay algo que tenemos que hablar contigo –la detuvo Leticia parándose de la silla.

—Es sobre lo que paso con el asunto de la medalla ¿verdad?

—Si…no había tenido la ocasión para decirte que no estoy arrepentida por lo que hice.

—Me lo imaginaba, aunque no sé por qué me odias tanto. Yo nunca he pretendido quietarte el cariño de James –le aclaró Candy –Además tu eres su institutriz llevabas mucho tiempo cuidándolo, yo solamente soy su enfermera.

—No te creo nada…

—Bueno si me crees o no me da lo mismo, yo lo único que quiero es cumplir con mi trabajo, nada más. Permiso –le dijo Candy marchándose de la habitación.

—¡Estúpida! Yo sé que también me quieres quitar a Fred, pero no te voy a dejar, yo lo amo y él va ser solo mío –dijo Leticia con una mirada que provocaba miedo.

…

Candy salió de la casona donde se puso a caminar por el rancho, viendo algunos empleados que estaba guardando el ganado, otro sacando de una carreta follaje y otro limpiando los establos...Sin saber que hacer, se sentó en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol para esperar que Fred llegara con su hijo.

En instante sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia otro lugar del rancho, donde a lo lejos vio las siluetas de Anabela y Albert que veían platicando animadamente. No dejo de sentir unos profundo celos al verlos juntos, ella sabía que Anabela estaba enamorada de Albert y que pretendía conquistarlo y eso ella no lo podía impedir. Ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre Albert, el ya no era su novio y ni siquiera su amigo. Lo había perdido para siempre y ahora debía soportar verlo con otra mujer.

—¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto Anabela cuando llego hasta ella, del brazo de Albert.

—¿Estoy esperando a James?

—Salió con mi primo andar a caballo. Nosotros fuimos con William a conocer el rancho y ahora vamos a cabalgar.

—Qué bueno –dijo Candy sintiendo la mirada dura de Albert.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—No gracias…no traje ropa de montar.

—Pero yo te puedo prestar. Anda Candy vamos a cabalgar.

—Es mejor que no…

—Ya sé, no sabes andar a caballo.

—Si se, pero….

—Pero nada, vamos a cabalgar –le dijo Anabela tironeándola –William nos espera voy a llevar a Candy para que se cambie.

—Claro vayan –dijo Albert con incomoda sonrisa, ya que no le pareció que Anabela a cabalgar con ellos, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Candy, ya que después de la conversación que tuvieron le quedó muy claro que ella nunca lo había amado.

...

Una hora después Candy, Anabela y Albert se encontraban cabalgando por un largo camino de tierra rodeada de altos arboles donde salía un exquisito aroma a bosque.

—Cabalgas muy bien Candy –le dijo Anabela.

—Gracias…

—¿Pensé que no sabías, pero me has sorprendido?

—Parece que hay muchas cosas de la señorita Candy que no sabes –le dijo Albert mirando a la rubia.

—Qué cosas dices William ni que Candy tuviera muchos secretos. Miren hay viene Fred con James –dijo Anabela al verlo venir por el camino.

—Hola a todos –los saludo Fred que venía montado en un caballo junto a su hijo.

—¡Candy!–la nombro el niño.

—Hasta que por fin saliste a cabalgar –le dijo ella.

—Si Candy, me gusta mucho.

—¿Y ustedes a donde se dirigen? –les pregunto Fred.

—A cualquier lugar primo, solo salimos a dar un paseo.

—Que les parece si vamos al rio.

—Claro Fred –dijo Albert.

—Entonces vamos…

Minutos después todos llegaron a un hermoso rio, de guaguas cristalinas. Donde se bajaron de sus caballos y se pusieron a observar el bello lugar.

—¿Qué les parece si mañana venimos hará un picnic aquí? –propuso Anabela.

—Es una buena idea si nos podremos bañar en el rio –añadió Fred –¿Qué te parece Candy?

—Me parece muy bien, es un lugar muy bello.

—Ahora vámonos, ya es hora de comer.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo? William y yo nos vamos por un camino y tú y Candy por otro –le sugirió Anabela a su primo.

—¡Genial! Les apuesto que Candy y yo llegamos primero que ustedes –dijo Fred entusiasmados.

—Eso lo veremos primo, nos vamos William.

—Si vamos –dijo Albert que no le pareció para nada la idea de Anabela ya que en el fondo se moría de los celos que Candy estuviera sola con Fred.

Albert emprendió el regreso al rancho junto Anabela y Candy y Fred con su hijo por otro lugar.

—Este camino es más corto Candy –le dijo Fred.

—¿Entonces llegaremos antes que ellos? –pregunto Candy que no dejaba de pensar que Albert estaba solo con Anabela.

—Si ahora apresurémoslos. Hijo sujeta te bien que vamo a cabalgar más rápido –le dijo Fred.

—Si…papa.

Candy en su caballo se puso a correr detrás de ellos, pero repentinamente un conejo se atravesó asustándolo al animal. El caballo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin que Candy lo pudiera detener.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –le grito Fred al ver que ella se le adelanto de manera descontrolada.

—Papa, Candy se fue lejos con el caballo.

—Si…hijo tenemos que ir a buscarla.

…

—Parece que le ganamos a mi primo –dijo Anabela cuando llegaron con Albert al rancho.

—Sí, no han llegado –dijo Albert sintiendo que los celos los quemaban por dentro.

—Bueno esperemos a que lleguen.

—¿Y por qué no nos vamos a buscar?

—William para que, ya deben estar por llegar. Además quedran estar solos.

—¡Solos!

—¡Sí! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que mi primo está interesado en Candy?

—Lo se…me lo ha contado.

—Entonces dejamos que el trate de conquistarla –dijo Anabela –Vamos a la casa a tomar algo de beber.

...

 **Dos horas después…**

—Ya me estoy preocupado ¿por qué Fred no ha llegado con Candy? –dijo Albert caminado por la sala.

—William deben estar bien…¿qué les pudo haber pasado?

—No se…pero tengo una extraña sensación.

En ese momento Fred llego con Candy en los brazos.

—¡Candy! –la nombro Albert asustado de verla inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo.

—¿Fred que le paso a Candy? –pregunto Anabela.

—Se cayó del caballo. Hay que mandar a buscar a un médico.

—Si voy a decirle a uno de los sirviente que vaya a buscar a un médico –dijo Anabela saliendo de la sala.

Leticia apareció en ese monto.

—¿Señor Scott por que viene con Candy en los brazos? –le pregunto.

—Se cayó del caballo. Leticia lleve a James a su habitación.

—Sí señor Scott. James vamos.

—¿Leticia Candy se va morir como mi mama? –le pregunto el niño asustado.

—No James, vamos a tu habitación.

Fred llevo a Candy hasta su habitación donde la dejo en la cama.

—¿Espero que no sea algo grave?–dijo preocupado.

—¡Fred como permitiste que se cayera del caballo! –le reclamo Albert molesto.

—No se…ella venía detrás de mí cuando, su caballo se adelantó rápidamente, la seguí enseguida, cuando la encontré botada en el suelo.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Si algo le pasa a Candy te va pesar!

—William fue un accidente ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque me hablas de esa manera? ¿Por qué te preguntas tanto por Candy si a penas la conoces? ¿Por qué…? –le pregunto Fred desconcertado por actitud de su amigo.

—Está bien, te lo voy a decir –le dijo Albert dispuesto a contarle a su amigo toda la verdad.

Pero en ese instante Candy comenzó a reaccionar.

—¿Candy cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Fred acercándose a ella.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza-respondió tomándosela.

—Te caíste de la caballo.

—Si…se atravesó un conejo por eso el caballo salió corriendo y no pude detener.

Fred le tomo la mano.

—Tranquila Candy, ya mande a buscar un médico para que te revise.

Albert lo miro sintiendo unos inmensos celos, que se marchó de inmediato de la habitación.

Más tarde llego un doctor a revisar a Candy que por suerte solo tenía un par de contusiones, pero igual el médico le ordeno que estuviera un par de días en reposo.

…

Esos días fueron eternos para Candy, ya que solo tenía que estar en su habitación descansando. Mientras que los demás disfrutaba del rancho. Por otro lado Albert ni siquiera se había acercado a preguntarle cómo se sentía, todo indicaba que si la odiaba y como no iba hacerlo después de todo el daño que ella le ha hecho.

Parada en la ventana de su cuarto con una bata de levantarse, pensaba en todo lo que había vivió con él, desde que lo conoció en la colina de pony cuando tan solo era una niña, después cuando la salvo de morir ahogada, sus palabras de consuelo cuando murió Anthony, su rencuentro con él en Londres y todo lo que vivieron juntos cuando ella lo cuido cuando tubo amnesia. Toda una vida juntos donde ambos pasaron momentos hermosos, pero también triste. Como no iba amarlo si él era todo para ella su protector, amigo y el amor de su vida…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

—Pasen –dijo Candy desde la ventana.

—Permiso señorita le traje su cena –le dijo una joven sirvienta.

—Gracias…

La sirvienta entro con la bandeja y la dejo en una mesita de noche.

—¿Va a necesitar algo más? –le pregunto.

—No…gracias, pero dime ya los demás cenaron.

—Si el señor Scott con su hijo y la institutriz si lo hicieron.

—¿Y Anabela?

—No ella salió con el señor Andrey y aun no has regresaron.

Candy dio un pesado suspiro.

—Bueno puedes retirarte.

—Permiso –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

"Anabela y Albert salieron solos que habrá pasado entre ellos", pensó Candy sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

Dos horas después Candy no podía quedarse dómida, no dejaba de pensar en Albert y Anabela, lo celos las estaban matando, así que decidió levantarse de la cama. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió del cuarto para tomar un poco de aire.

Se puso a caminar lentamente por el rancho, sintiendo una cálida frisa de verano. Ese ambiente comenzó a tranquilizar su corazón. Llego hasta un árbol donde decidió subirse, hacia tanto que lo hacía, que le encanto experimentar esa sensación de cuando era una niña. Se quedó por más de una hora observando las estrellas del cielo, con una leve sonrisa se puso a recordar al hogar de Pony y a sus madres que añoraba por ver.

En ese instante unos pasos interrumpieron su tranquilidad que decidió bajarse del árbol, cuando se encontró con Albert frente a frente.

—¡Albert! –lo nombro asustada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto él.

—Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Ya me siento mejor ¿Y tú en que andas?

—Salí a caminar un poco, no podía dormir.

—Pensé que estas con Anabela.

—Salimos a un pueblo que está cerca de aquí, ella necesitaba comprar una cosas y después pasamos a cenar –le conto Albert con satisfacción –La pasamos muy bien.

—Me imagino Anabela es una joven muy agradable.

—Sí y muy bella también.

Candy se sentido fatal con las palabras de Albert hacia Anabela, pero trato de disimular que le afectaba.

—Bueno me voy a mi habitación –dijo Candy –Buenas noche Albert.

—No te vayas Candy –le dijo tomándola del brazo.

—¿Que deseas…?

—Dime la verdad sientes algo por Fred.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta…

—No…no siento nada por Fred ¿Y tú sientes algo por Anabela? –le pregunto Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

Albert la tomo por la cintura y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía por completo.

—¿Te importaría si sintiera algo por ella?-le pregunto el muy cerquita de los labios de ella, llegando a sentir su aliento.

Ella quería decirle que si le importaba que cada vez que lo veía junto a Anabela se moría de celos, pero no podía…no debía…romper esa promesa que había hecho, tenía que ser fuerte y no caen en los brazos de su príncipe de la colina.

—No Albert, no me importa –le respondió soltándose de él y marchándose a su habitación.

"Que está pasando con Candy y el señor Andrey", pensó Leticia que los estaban mirando desde la ventana de su habitación.

…

 **Chicago.**

—¿Señora Elroy quería verme? –le pregunto Doroty entrando a la habitación de la anciana.

—Si…¿quiero hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Sobre qué…?

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Si sobre nuestro secreto, no se preocupe no he dicho nada a nadie.

—Más te vale, sabes que si dices algo. Te echo a la calle –le dijo Elory amenazándola.

—No se preocupe he sido muy discreta, además le prometí a Candy que nunca diría que usted la sito aquí días antes de su boda con el señor Andrey.

—Bien…por qué si William se llega a enterar que yo estube detrás de la decisión de Candice de no casarse con él, me terminaría odiando y eso no lo podría resistir –dijo Elroy sintiendo un gran temor de que algún día se descubra la verdad.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde ya podemos ver claramente que la tia abuela obligo a candy para que no se casara con Albert ¿Pero que le habra echo prometer?  
**

 **Bueno les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles por seguir apoyandome en este fic dandode el tiempo de leerlo y mandandome sus lindos reviews.**

 **glenda –JENNY –Jahzeel -skarllet northman -Stormaw -La Castaaneda -gladys -Hikarulantisforlove –paulayjoaqui -Marisol 92 -Yanira –Denis Leihej -candice ledezma**

 **marialena Candice Andley(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Me despido con un mega abrzo para todas ustedes y tambien a las chicas que leen anonimanente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Texas.**

Después de un rico almuerzo al aire libre. Todo se fueron a hace un picnic en al rio que estaba cerca del rancho.

Fred aprovecho para bañarse junto a su hijo, que le encantaba el agua. Por otro lado Anabela y Albert salieron a andar en bote. Y Candy se puso a preparar unos ricos sandwichs con Leticia, que no dejaba de mirarla recornado cuando vio a la rubia hablando con Albert la noche anterior.

—¿Oye Candy que te parece el señor Andrey? – le pregunto Leticia para tratar de sacarle alguna información.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por qué tu eres amiga de la señorita Anabela y me imagino que quieres lo mejor para ella.

—Por supuesto…

—¿Entonces crees que el señor Andrey sea el hombre indicado para ella?

Candy echo una rápida mirada hacia ellos, donde se veía sonrientes disfrutando del paseo en bote. Claro que Albert era el hombre indicado para Anabela y para cualquier mujer…El era un hombre maravillos con muchas cualidades, que podia llegar hacer un excelente esposo y un buen padre.

—¿Por qué no? –contesto Candy.

—Ojala que él se decida y le pida que sea su novia.

Fred llego con su hijo.

—¿Cómo estaba el agua James? –le pregunto Candy.

—Muy rica…

—Leticia cambie al niño de ropa…

—Si señor Scott.

—Candy vamos andar en bote.

—¡En bote! –repitió ella.

—Sí ¿O piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?

—Claro, vamos –dijo la rubia sonriente.

Fred le tomo la mano a Candy, y la llevo hasta la orilla del rio, donde se subieron a un bote.

Leticia se quedó mirandolos con rabia y tristeza. Porque Fred solo tenía ojos solo para Candy, en cambio ella que llevaba más tiempo trabajando en su casa, cuidaba muy bien de James y sobre todo lo amaba en secreto nunca ha tenido una atención romántica con ella. Sin embargo aunque Fred nunca se fijara en ella, tampoco sería ni de Candy ni de ninguna otra mujer, ella se encargaria de sacar del camino a cualquiera que se atreviera a quitarserlo.

—Mira William, mi primo invito a Candy andar en bote –le dijo Leticia mirándolos.

Albert los miro dándose cuenta que Candy se vía realmente hermosa, con los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro y sus bellos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a los de su hermana Rosemary.

—Ellos se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?

—Si…espero que Fred logre conquistar a Candy, es una buena chica.

—Pero ella no lo quiere –dijo Albert con seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno…no se…

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo. Lo que pasa que Candy no se decide, por que su primo es su padrón. Pero cuando el amor llega no se puede evitar –le dijo Anabela mirandolo a los ojos.

Pero él desvíos sus ojos hacia Candy nuevamente, pensando que nunca iba poder amar a otra mujer como a ella.

La rubia también lo miro en ese momento y pensó exactamente lo mismo que él, nunca iba poder amar a otro hombre que no fuera su príncipe de la colina.

—¿Candy que te pasa te vez triste? –le pregunto Fred.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, solo que pensaba en mis madres.

—Las extrañas mucho.

—Sí y a los niños del hogar.

—Si quieres después que regresamos a Boston, puedes ir unos días a Chicago a visitarlas.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no tengo problema que te ausentes unos días de tu trabajo.

—Pero James me necesita.

—Él está mucho mejor, además solo serán un par de días.

—Gracias Fred, te has portado tan bien conmigo –le dijo Candy agradecida.

—Quiero verte feliz Candy, tú me importas mucho –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Fred!

—Candy no me digas nada, solo dame la oportunidad de poder conquistar tu corazón.

—Fred yo no quiero…

—Candy yo no quiero obligarte a nada...-le aclaro Fred –Solo te pido que me dejes hacerte feliz sin nada cambio hasta que tú lo quieras.

Ella solo le sonrió, sientiendose muy extraña con la declaracion de Fred.

…

 **Chicago varios días después…**

Las cosas estaban tranquilamente en la mansión Andrey. Elroy sentía mejor de salud y muy animada, pensando que por fin había conseguido separar a Candy de su sobrino para siempre. Esa tarde decidió comer con todos en el comedor principal de la residencia.

—Tía abuela me alegra ya estés más recuperada –le dijo Archie que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa.

—Gracias Archie…¿y tú Annie como va tu embarazo?

—Bien tía abuela…

—Espero que nazca un niño sano y fuerte.

—A mí me gustaría que fuera una niña –dijo Annie colocando una de sus manos en su barriga.

—A mí también - apoyo Archie.

—¡Una niña no! ¡Las mujeres son muy débiles! –exclamo Elroy –Esta familia necesita hombres. Ojala que William se decida pronto a casarse con alguna joven, para que le dé un heredero a los Andrey.

—Eso no va ser muy fácil, porque tío William sigue enamorado de Candy –dijo Archie limpiándose con la servilleta su boca.

—William ya no la ama, la desprecia por lo que le hiso –dijo Elroy tomando un sorbo de agua –Y ya no hablemos más de Candice, que ella desapareció de esta familia para siempre.

Annie y Archie se miraron con tristeza.

—Ahora quiero que me ayuden a preparar una gran fiesta, para celebrar el cumpleaños de William–continuo Elroy.

—Verdad tía abuela, se me había olvidado –dijo Archie.

—Quiero hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, con mucho invitados y un gran banquete.

—Pero no creo que Albert tenga muchas ganas de celebrar, después de lo que paso con Candy –dijo Annie.

—Eso tiene que superarlo –dijo Elory con frialdad –William tiene que sieguen adelante con su vida. Espero que regrese pronto de Texas, para que retomen sus obligaciones como cabeza de los Andrey.

 **…**

 **Texas.**

—Ya William aquí tienes las escrituras del rancho para que las firme –le dijo Anabela pasándole los documentos.

Albert los leyó rápidamente y firmo los papeles.

—Ahora este rancho es mí –dijo con satisfacción.

—Felicidades amigo –le dijo Fred abrazándolo –Eres dueño de unos de los ranchos más grande de Texas.

—Gracias Fred.

—Espero que nos invites a pasar unos días para el próximo verano –le dijo Anabela.

—Por supuesto…cuando ustedes quieren pueden venir.

—Pero brindemos para celebrar –propuso Fred toando una copa de champaña.

Candy llego en ese momento al comedor, donde se encontraban.

—Candy que bueno que llegas, William ya es dueño del rancho –le dijo Fred.

—Qué bueno –contesto ella mirando a Albert que se veía muy contento con la compra.

—Lástima que mañana ya nos regresamos a Boston –dijo Anabela –Me hubiera gustado quedarme otra semana más aquí en el rancho.

—A mí también –dijo Fred –Pero yo tengo que regresar a Boston, deje un caso pendiente que resolver.

—Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir –añadió Albert –Yo también tengo muchos compromisos en Chicago.

—¿Pero pasaras a Boston con nosotros?

—Si Anabela, quiero que Fred me ayude con un asustó legal –contesto Albert tomando un sorbo de champaña y mirando a Candy fijamente.

—Bueno yo me retiro –dijo Candy - Voy a preparar mis cosas para mañana.

—Te acompaño Candy….-le dijo Anabela.

Cuando ellas se fueron Fred de acerco a Albert.

—Amigo hay algo que tengo que contarte –le dijo en voz baja.

—Dime Fred.

—Ya me declare a Candy, le pide que me diera una oportunidad para conquistarla.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Y qué te dijo ella? –le pregunto tragando seco.

—Bueno no me dijo que sí, pero tampoco me dijo que no. Te das cuenta que puedo tener una esperanza con ella.

Albert sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro de celos y rabia que sentía. Fred estaba logrando su objetivo de quitarle a Candy a la mujer que él amaba, pero eso no se lo podía permitir, tan solo de pensar que Candy y Fred, no podría resistirlo velos juntos. Aunque su pequeña no lo amara a él, tampoco iba dejar de que fuera de otro.

—Fred voy a mi habitación arreglar mi maleta para mañana-le dijo Albert que quería terminar aquella conversación.

—Ok amigo, yo voy hacer lo mismo. Hasta mañana William.

—Hasta mañana Fred.

...

Albert se fue rápidamente a su cuarto donde se quedó esperando por más de una hora, esperando que la servidumbre y los demás se fueran a dormir. Quería ver a Candy, pero no podía correr el riesgo que alguien lo viera entrar a su habitación.

Después de esperar un tiempo adecuado, donde ya no se escuchaban ni voces ni ruidos en la casa. Se dirigió con paso lento a la habitación de la rubia. Ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente y Albert se sentó a en la cama donde se quedó observándola por unos minutos, contemplando lo hermosa que se veía dormida, no pudo evitar tocarle el rostro con una de sus manos, cuando ella lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos verdes.

—¿Albert que haces aquí? –le pregunto al ver el rostro de su príncipe solo alumbrado por la luz de la ventana.

—Quería verte pequeña –le respondió.

—Albert, por favor vete de aquí, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Claro que tenemos que hablar. Fred me conto que se te declaro.

—Si…él está enamorado de mí.

—¿Y tú también sientes lo mismo por él? ¿Dímelo Candy lo amas? –le pregunto Albert tomándola por los brazos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por los celos que sentía.

—¡Albert me estas lastimando…!

El la soltó asustado por su reacción.

—Lo siento pequeña…no quise hacerte daño, es que me enloquece pesar que tú y Fred…

—Albert tienes que olvidarme yo…

—Ya sé que no me amas, pero no voy a dejar que sea de otro, eso jamás te lo voy a permitir –la interrumpió Albert apoderándose de los labios de ella.

El comenzó a besar de una manera desesperada. Diciéndole en cada beso que ningún otro hombre la iba besar y amar como él. Ella había nacido para él y se lo iba a demostrar con esa pasión que lo quemaba por dentro.

Se besaron, con amor, ternura y pasión. Y aunque Candy trato de romper aquel beso, rápidamente se fue llevando por los labios de su príncipe de la colina, sintiendo llegaba al cielo y que quería perderse en aquel beso para siempre.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, llegando a que Albert recostarse al lado de la mujer que amaba, sin dejar de besarla y acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos. Ese cuerpo que soñó por hacer suyo el día de su boda. Pero ahora estaba nuevamente con ella, tan cerca, amándose, porque aunque Candy le decía que solo lo quería como amigo, estaba comprobando en ese instante que si lo amaba. Ella estaba completamente rendida a sus besos, a sus caricias, estremeciéndose en sus brazos, disfrutando tanto como el de esa cercanía que a ambos los estaba enloqueciendo de amor.

—Pequeña me amas tanto como yo a ti –le susurro Albert encima de los labios de ella.

—Esto no puede ser Albert –le dijo Candy con su voz agitada y sin tener la voluntad de racharse a su príncipe, sabiendo que tenía que cumplir aquella promesa de separarse de él.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme si me amas? ¿Qué pasa realmente Candy…?

—Albert, por favor no me preguntes nada…

—Está bien…solo déjame seguir besándose –le dijo Albert besándola nuevamente.

Cuando en ese momento se sintió el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Candy, podemos hablar? –le pregunto Anabela tocando la puerta.

Albert y Candy se apartaron bruscamente mirándose asustados.

—¡Es Anabela! –exclamo Candy –¿Que vamos hacer ella no puede verte aquí?

—Tal vez sea mejor que me vea y que se entere de una vez que nos conocemos y que nos íbamos a casar –le dijo Albert dispuesto a todo.

—¿Candy estas ahí?–insistió Anabela volviendo a tocar la puerta.

La rubia se levantó de la cama.

—Albert, por favor tienes que esconderte.

—¡Escóndeme! –exclamo él –Claro que no, estoy dispuesto a decirle todo a Anabela.

—No Albert…entiende que lo nuestro no puede ser.

Él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Pequeña no entiendo por qué me dices eso, si tú me amas?

—No…estoy confundida…

—Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros no fue ninguna con función.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –siguió Anabela.

—Albert…escóndete después hablamos –le pidió Candy suplicándole.

—Está bien…¿pero dónde?

—Detrás del ropero.

Albert rápidamente se escondió y Candy se dirigió abrir la puerta.

—¿Hola Anabela que necesita? –le pregunto.

—Estabas dormida.

—Bueno…sí.

—Lo siento no quise despertaste –le dijo Anabela entrando al cuarto –Lo que pasa que no podía dormir.

—¿Y eso porque?–le pregunto Candy mirando de reojo hacia el ropero.

—Es que no dejo de pensar en William, me gusta tanto, pero siento que a él le soy indiferente.

—¿En serio?

—Si…me ve solo como una amiga y yo no sé qué hacer para conquistarlo ¿Que me aconsejas tú?

Candy la miro sin saber que decirle, ella era la menos indicada para darle un concejo a Anabela para que conquistará a Albert, el hombre que ella también amaba.

—No sé qué decirte Anabela…yo no soy muy buena para dar concejos de ese tipo –le dijo incomoda.

Anabela dio unos pasos por la habitación.

—Es que me siento desesperada, yo siempre he sido una chica segura, que pensaba que podía conquistar al hombre que quisiera, pero con William ha sido muy diferente ¿Abecés pienso que él está enamorada de otra mujer?

—¿Te ha dicho algo? –le pregunto Candy.

—No, pero tengo esa sensación. Sin embargo no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente y seguiré intentado conquistar a William.

—Bueno…Anabela es muy tarde y yo…

—O si Candy tienes razón, ya me voy. Buenas noches y gracias por escucharme –le dijo Anabela y se marchó.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro y Albert salió de su escondite.

—Te das cuenta Albert, Anabela está enamorada de ti –le dijo Candy.

—Lo sabía y sabes que eso no me importa. Yo a la única mujer que amo es a ti pequeña.

—Albert vete…estoy muy cansada.

—No comprendo esa actitud Candy ¿Que es lo que quieres, que termine aceptado a Anabela por despecho? –le dijo Albert molesto.

—¡Albert…!

—Ya no me digas nada –la interrumpió él –Me voy, pero esto no se termina aquí, te amo y voy averiguar por que no te casaste conmigo.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle enormemente sus lindos reviews.**

 **Stormaw –Glenda –Claudia -skarllet northman -Gladys -La Castaaneda -Marisol 92 -JENNY –Josie -sayuri1707 -Hikarulantisforlove -Guest.  
**

 **Alexa Monnie –Angdl(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Boston.**

—Pensé que no llenaríamos, encontré muy largo el viaje –dijo Anabela sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.

—Pero ya estamos aquí –añadió Fred cruzando los brazos.

—Fred me gustaría que empezáramos a trabajar en el asunto legar que quiero que me asesores. Mañana quiero regresar a Chicago.

—Pero William pensé que te quedarías más tiempo-le dijo Anabela decepcionada.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo en Chicago.

—William ya que tú vas a Chicago, podría llevar a Candy, ella quiere ir a visitar al hogar de niños donde se crio –le pidió Fred.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron.

—Claro no tengo ningún problema en viajar con ella -dijo Albert que sería una buena intancia para estar solo con ella y poder convencerla de que le dijera el verdadero motivo de por que no se había casado con él.

—Entonces voy avisarle para que prepare sus cosas para el viaje –dijo Fred dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia.

Ella se encontraba guardando la ropa que había llevado al rancho.

—¿Candy puedo pasar? –le dijo Fred tocándole la puerta.

—Si pasa –contestó ella.

Fred entro al cuarto.

—Candy mañana podrás viajar a Chicago.

—¡Tan pronto!

—Si lo que pasa que mañana William se va a Chicago, así que le pedí que viajara contigo.

El rostro de la rubia palideció.

—¡Yo viajar con el señor Andrey…!

—Si…así no viajaras sola…

—No, yo prefiero que no…

—¿Ya se tienes miedo que William te haga algo? –le pregunto Fred.

—Bueno…no yo…

—Tranquila él es un hombre muy serio y respetuoso. Cuidara bien de ti y yo me quedare más tranquilo que no viajes sola. Así que prepara tus cosas que mañana te vas a chicago con William.

—Pero yo no puedo viajar con él –le dijo Candy, pero Fred ya se había marchado del cuarto.

"Oh que voy hacer ahora yo no puedo viajar con Albert, pensó Candy afligida.

…

 **Por la tarde…**

—Anabela te estamos esperando para cenar –le dijo Fred entrando a la habitación de ella.

—No tengo hambre –contesto ella que estaba tirada en su cama mirando un libro.

—¿No me digas que estas triste por que se va William?

Anabela dejo el libro de lado y se levantó de la cama.

—Si lo estoy. William se va y no pude conquistarlo –dijo con molestia –Siento que él está enamorado de otra chica.

—Tranquila Anabela no te desesperes, tú no eres una mujer de la que se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Pero qué más puedo hacer Fred. William se va y no sé cuándo lo vaya volver a ver.

—¿Sabes prima se me acaba de ocurrir algo?

—¿Qué? –le pregunto ella con sus ojos luminosos.

—Yo te voy a contar.

En el comedor Candy y Albert habían quedado solos esperando que Fred llegará con Anabela.

—¿Tienes todo listo para el viaje? –le pregunto Albert.

—Albert por favor…es una locura, no podemos viajar juntos.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Me estas tratando como si fuera un desconocido?

—Albert entiende….

—Ya sé que tengo que olvidarte –la interrumpió Albert tomando un sorbo de vino –Pero pierdes tu tiempo, no lo voy hacer, te amo Candy y sé que tú también me amas. Así que voy averiguar que realmente paso para que no te casaras conmigo.

—No pasó nada…Además fue lo mejor para los dos.

Albert sonrió irónico.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso pequeña si nos amamos…?-le dijo Albert tomándole la mano.

En ese momento llego Fred y Anabela. Candy rápidamente le saco la mano a Albert.

—Siento hacerlo espera –dijo Anabela sentándose a la mesa al lado de Albert.

—¿Te sentías mal Anabela? –le pregunto Candy.

—No estoy bien…Es más les tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Que noticia?–le pregunto Albert.

—¡Que mañana me voy con ustedes a Chicago!

Candy y Albert se miraron en ese momento.

—¿Y qué vas a ser a Chicago? –le pregunto Albert que no le hiso mucha gracias que Anabela viajara con ellos ya que echaria a perder sus planes que tenía con Candy.

Ella le sonrió coqueta…

—Bueno voy a conocer Chicago, espero que no te moleste quedarme en tu mansión –le dijo.

—No claro que no…-le contesto Albert sin tener otra alternativa.

—Genial entonces mañana nos vamos a Chicago –dijo Anabela con una amplia sonrisa y pensando que esta vez sí tenía que conquistar a Albert.

…

 **Estación de Chicago.**

—¡Oh no pudo crees que estemos en Chicago! –exclamo Anabela al bajarse del tren, luciendo un bonito vestido color azul con un sombrero del mismo tono, que la hacía verse muy elegante.

Candy la miro sintiéndose desbastada, no podía creer que Anabela se fuera a quedar en la mansión Andrey junto a Albert. Ahora sí que iba ser todo para conquistarlo.

—Bueno yo tengo que tomar otro tren que me lleve al hogar de pony –dijo la rubia.

—Candy te voy a extraña –le dijo Anabela dándole un abrazo –Espero que regreses pronto a Boston que mi primo y James te necesita.

—Voy a quedarme solo un par de días en el hogar de pony, así que regresare pronto a Boston.

—William nosotros nos vamos a tu mansión –le dijo Anabela tomándolo del brazo.

—Si nos vamos.

—Que les vaya muy bien –les dijo Candy a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Gracias a ti también –le dijo Anabela –Adiós Candy y nos vemos en Boston.

—Adiós a los dos –contesto ella marchándose sintiendo que una vez más había perdido a su príncipe de la colina.

Albert se quedó mirándola como se iba, sintiendo unas inmensa ganas de seguirá. Su vida no era lo mismo sin ella, y ahora que sabía que ella también lo amaba no iba a renunciar a su pequeña. Averiguaría que le había llevado tomar aquella decisión de no casarse con él.

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

—William que bueno que regresaste –lo saludo George dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias George. Mira quiero presentarte a Anabela Scott es la prima de mi amigo Fred.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita –la saludo George dándole la mano.

—El gusto es mío…

En ese momento llegaron Annie y Archie.

—Tío ya regresaste –le dijo Archie.

Annie miro a Anabela preguntándose ¿quien podría ser?

—Si Archie, ya estaba extrañando mi mansión ¿Annie como estas?

—Bien me alegra de verte.

Archie miro a Anabela.

—¿Y esta señorita quién es? –pregunto.

—A ella es Anabela Scott es la dueña del rancho que compre en Texas.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Scott –la saludo Archie cortésmente.

—Así que tú eres el sobrino de William.

—Sí y ella es mi esposa Annie.

—Gusto en conocerlos…Espero que nos llevemos bien, porque pienso que darme varios días aquí en Chicago junto a William.

Annie y Archie se miraron un poco confundidos por la presencia de aquella chica.

—¿Y cómo esta tía Elroy?–pregunto Albert.

—Mucho mejor de salud –respondió George –Ahora está leyendo en su habitación.

—Voy a saludarla.

—William yo te acompaño quiero conocer a tu tía –le dijo Anabela tomándolo por el brazo.

—Claro vamos…

Cuando ellos se fueron Archie Annie y George se quedando platicando en el salón.

—Que chica tan antipática –dijo Annie con molestia.

—A mí me pareció muy encantadora –dijo Archie –Parece que mi tío ya está olvidando a Candy.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No creo que Albert haya olvidado a Candy tan fácilmente

—Candy no merece que el la siga amando, ella se negó a casarse con él ¿Qué piensas tu George?

—Eso solo lo sabe William, ya él nos contara qué relación tiene con esa señorita Scott.

En la habitación de Elroy.

—William que alergia que hayas regresado –lo saludo Elroy emocionada.

—¿Tía cómo has estado?

—Bien… ¿Y quién es esta señorita? –le pregunto Elroy mirando Anabela con un especial interés.

—Ella es Anabela Scott prima de mi amigo Fred y la persona que le compre el rancho.

—Es un placer conocerla señora –la saludo Anabela amablemente.

—Lo mismo digo, eres una joven muy bella.

—Gracias…señora.

—Anabela vino a conocer Chicago, así que se quedara unos días en la mansión.

—¿Espero que no le moleste mi presencia señora?

—Por supuesto que no. Me ha caído muy bien Anabela, se ve que era una joven fina y educada-dijo Elroy con amabilidad–Voy a decirles a una de las sirvientas que te preparen una de las mejores recamara de la mansión quiero que te sientas como en su casa.

—Gracias señora Elroy, creo que pasare unos días inolvidables aquí –dijo Anabela mirando a Albert con coquetería.

…

 **Hogar de Pony.**

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –gritaron los niños del hogar al ver a rubia que bajaba de un coche.

—Mis niños que alegría de verlos –les dijo ella abrazándolos con mucha emoción.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María que estaba limpiando el hogar cuando escucharon una voces, así que se dirigieron a ver lo que pasando llevando una agradable sorpresa.

—Candy nuestras niña –dijo la señorita Pony al borde de la lágrimas.

—Gracias Dios mío por traerla de regreso –dijo la hermana María.

—Mis madres como las he extrañado –les dijo Candy abrazándolas –Perdónenme por todo los problemas que les he dado.

—No tienes por qué pedirnos perdón nosotros te entendemos Candy –le dijo la hermana María con cariño -Pero entremos al hogar para que conversemos.

La señorita Pony preparo un rico chocolate con galleta para darle la bienvenida a Candy, que les conto todo lo que había vivido en Boston hasta del rencuentro con Albert.

—Es increíble que el señor Andrey fuera amigo de tu jefe Candy –le dijo la hermana María.

—Sí, yo que pensé en irme a Boston para alejarme de él y me lo termine encontrando –dijo Candy probando el chocolate –Y lo peor de todo es que Albert se dio cuenta que lo amo.

—¿Oh Candy por que no puede estar con él si tú lo amas? –le pregunto la señorita Pony.

—Es algo que no puedo contarle, hice una promesa de alejarme de Albert para siempre y tengo que cumplirla.

—¿Y a quien le hiciste esa promesa?

Ella miro a sus madres dando un suspiro y dijo.

—Se la hice a la tía abuela.

—¿Y de que se trata esa promesa? –le pregunto la hermana María.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos.

—Es que tienes que hacerlo Candy, por favor confía en nosotras somos tus madres –le dijo la señorita Pony –No crees que te aria bien desahogar todo lo que tiene guardado tu corazón.

—Está bien se los voy contar…

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

—¿Albert querías hablar con nosotros? –le pregunto Archie al entrar a la biblioteca con su esposa Annie.

—Si pasen –le contesto Albert desde su escritorio.

Archie y Annie se sentaron frente de él.

—Bueno…los cite porque tengo que contarles que en Boston me encontré con Candy.

—¡Con Candy! –repitió Annie.

—Si…ella curiosamente está trabajando en la casa de mi amigo Fred donde también vive Anabela.

—¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamo Archie sorprendió.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando me encontré con ella.

—¿Me imagino que te habrá dado alguna explicación de por qué no se casó contigo?

—Bueno no precisamente, solo me dijo que tengo que olvidarla, que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Y es lo que tienes que hacer tío, ella no te ama.

—Archie no digas eso –lo regaño Annie –Yo sé que ella lo ama y que debió haber tenido una buena razón para hacer lo que hiso.

—Yo pienso lo mismo Annie, porque me di cuenta que Candy me ama y que algo me está ocultando.

—¿Entonces Albert tú no tienes nada con la chica que vino contigo?

Él sonrió.

—No yo a la única mujer que amo es a Candy. Anabela solo es una buena amiga. A propósito ella ni Fred saben que conozco a Candy, así es mejor que no hablen de ella delante de Anabela.

—Yo realmente no entiendo nada –dijo Archie tomándose la cabeza.

—Te entiendo Archie, todo es muy complicado. Por eso necesitó de su ayuda –dijo Albert levantándose del escritorio.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar? –le pregunto Annie.

—Candy viajo al hogar de pony, pero después tienes que regresar a Boston a casa de mi amigo. Por eso antes que se vaya quiero que venga a Chicago. Annie quiero que le escribas una carta a Candy para que venga a verte.

—Y si ella no quiere –dijo Archie.

—Quedar por que Annie le contara que esta embaraza y que desea verla. Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decírselo.

—Es una buena idea Albert –apoyo Annie entusiasmada –Ahora mismo le voy a escribir la carta.

—Gracias Annie, tal vez a ti te diga la verdad de por qué no se quiso casar conmigo.

…

—¿Y cuéntame Anabela de donde son tus padres? –le pregunto la tía abuela que la había invitado a tomar el té con ella.

—Mi madre era de Boston y mi padre de Londres, pero ellos murieron hace varios años –contesto ella.

—Lo siento mucho…¿y tu padre a que se dedicada?

—Él era un diplomático que le tocaba viajar mucho, yo prácticamente estaba más con mi madre, que era una mujer muy distinguida destacada en el mundo social de Boston.

—¿Anabela quiero que me ayudes a organizar una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de William?

—¡Así que él está de cumpleaños!

—Si…quiero celebrarlo en grande.

—Por supuesto que la ayudo, soy muy buena para organizar fiestas. William se merece lo mejor.

Elroy la miro levantando una ceja.

—¿Anabela dime la verdad tu estas interesada en mi sobrino?

—Si…estoy enamorada de él –respondió ella con sus ojos iluminados –¿Espero que eso no le moleste?

—Por supuesto que no, al contrario creo que tú eres la mujer indicada para William.

—Pero él no piensa lo mismo, solo me ve como una buena amiga. Por eso vine a Chicago porque quiero conquistarlo.

—Y yo te voy ayudar a que lo logres…

—¿En serio señora Elroy?

—Si tú eres la elegida para ser esposa de William, ninguna otra –le dijo Elory pensando en Candy –¡Eso te lo aseguro!

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde Albert no se dara por vensido y ara todo para recuperar a su pequeña. Por otro lado la metiche de Anabela viajo a Chicago para conquistarlo y ahora la tia abuela le ayudara. Las cosas se complican cada vez mas para los rubios, esperemos que triunfe el amor que se tienen.**

 **Bueno no me canso de agradecerle su gran apoyo en este fic y que me mandes sus lindos comentarios.**

 **skarllet northman -JENNY -Stormaw -glenda -Josie -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -La Castaaneda -Yiyi77 -Marisol 92 –Ale -Chidamami -candice Ledezma -Adela**

 **mariza-brigge(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

 **Me despido mandandole un megaabrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Dos días después…**

Candy estaba disfrutando mucho de su estadía en el hogar de pony, donde por fin había desahogado su corazón al contarle a sus madres aquella promesa que le había hecho a la tía abuela. Por lado se rencontró con Tom, que fue quien la ayudo el día de su boda con Albert para que se fuera a Botón. Esa tarde fue a visitarlo al rancho donde estubierón platicando.

—Me alegra que estés bien Candy –le dijo Tom que la invito a tomar un rico jugo de naranja.

—Gracias Tom por lo que iste por mi ese día.

—De nada Candy, tu sabes que eres como una hermana para mí. ¿Pero cuéntame que vas hacer ahora con tu vida?

Ella probo el jugo y dijo.

—Bueno por ahora tengo que regresar a Boston, hasta que el niño que estoy tratando se recupere completamente y después tal vez me venga al hogar de Pony.

—¿Entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de que regreses con Albert?

Ella suspiro con sus ojos verdes iluminados.

—No…yo no puedo volver con Albert.

—¿Candy no entiendo por qué estas dejando escapar el amor de tu vida tan fácilmente?

—Tom hay muchas cosas que no comprendes…

—¿Qué cosas?

—No puedo decirte nada por ahora, pero algún día te lo contare. Mejor cuéntame sobre ti.

—Oh Candy no tengo nada que contarte.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener nada que contarme? –le dijo Candy riéndose –¿Dime has salido con alguna chica?

Tom se sonrojo.

—Candy tu sabes que me la paso todo el tiempo en rancho, con quien chica quieres que salga.

—No se…en el pueblo hay muchas chicas que estén interesa en ti. ¿O me equivoco?

—Candy mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo parándose del sillón –¿Quienes más jugo?

—No Tom tengo que regresar al hogar de Pony.

—Bueno que te vaya muy bien en Boston y cuando regrese no dejes de visitarme.

—Claro que lo are te quiero mucho Tom –le dijo Candy dándole un abrazo.

—Yo también…

Cuando Candy llego al hogar de Pony la hermana María le tenía una sorpresa.

—Candy llego carta de Annie –le dijo pasándosela.

La rubia la tomo y abrió para leerla.

 ** _Querida Candy._**

 ** _Albert nos contó sobre su rencuentro en Boston y que ahora estas en el hogar de Pony. Yo estoy bien y muy feliz ya que estoy esperando un hijo de Archie. Por eso necesitó verte hay, tantas preguntas que tengo que hacerte sobre mi embarazo como tú eres enfermera y me puedes orientar. Sé que tienes que regresar a Boston, pero antes que lo hagas por favor ven a Chicago para platicar en tu departamento._**

 ** _Bueno te dejo y espero que vengas para vernos_**

 ** _Te quiero mucho y dales muchos saludos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María._**

 ** _Annie de Cornwell._**

—¡Oh que alegría Annie va tener un hijo! –exclamo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

—Annie será mama –dijo la señorita Pony emocionada.

—¿Pero Candy que va hacer piensas ir a verla a Chicago? –le pregunto la hermana María.

Candy doblo la carta pensativa.

—No lo sé…quisiera ver a Annie, pero si lo hago sé que voy a encontrarme con Albert y no quiero verlo más.

—Candy tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes pasarte la vida huyendo de él.

—Si tiene razón hermana María, iré a Chicago antes que me regrese a Boston.

…

 **Chicago.**

Albert había sacado a Anabela a conocer Chicago, llevándola por muchos lugares, terminado en un bonito restorán donde se sentaron a cenar.

—Gracias por haberme traído a conocer la cuidad–le dijo Anabela probando su cena

—De nada Anabela.

—William me encanta estar contigo.

—A mí también Anabela, eres una chica muy agradable.

—¿De verdad te parezco agradable?

—Si…aparte de muy bella.

—Tú también eres muy guapo William –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias –dijo él un poco incómodo.

—Tu tía Elroy muere por que te cases pronto.

—Ella siempre me ha querido ver casado.

Anabela tomo un sorbo de vino.

—¿Y tú quieres casarte algún día? –le pregunto Anabela tomando un sorbo de vino.

Albert mostro una leve sonrisa pensando en Candy, que era con la única mujer con que quería casarse.

—Si…mi sueño siempre ha sido formar una familia.

—Pero te falta la chica con quien formar esa familia–le dijo Anabela tomándole una mano – A lo mejor esa chica puedo ser yo.

Albert dio un suspiro y le saco la mano bruscamente.

—Anabela yo no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que sé que estas interesada en mí.

—Y lo estoy William, me he enamorado de ti –le confeso Anabela –Es la primera vez que un hombre me gusta tanto como tú.

—Yo te agradezco lo que sientes por mí, pero no puedo corresponderte.

Anabela se sentido desbastada.

—Hay otra mujer ¿verdad?

Albert bebió vino y dijo.

—Si…estoy muy enamorado de otra mujer.

—¿Y por qué no estas con ella?

—Es difícil de entender, pero ella es la mujer que amo y con la que quiero casarme.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?–le pregunto Anabela sintiéndose herida y despreciada.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo por ahora –le respondió Albert pensando en su pequeña –Pero muy pronto lo sabrás.

…

Después de pasar unos maravillosos días en el hogar de pony junto a sus madres. Candy llego al departamento que tenía en Chicago, para reunirse con su amiga Annie. Sin embargo no sabía cómo contactarla ya que Annie vivía en la mansión Andrey y por ningún motivo ella podía asomarse por allá. Así que después de pensar en cómo ver a su amiga, se le ocurrió llamarla por teléfono a la mansión.

—¿Con quién hablo? –pregunto Annie que estaba en su habitación descansando.

—Hola Annie soy Candy –respondió la rubia.

—¡Candy que alegría escucharte! ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí en Chicago en mi departamento.

—Entonces voy a verte enseguida.

—Ok, pero no le digas a nadie que estoy en Chicago.

—No te preocupes, no lo are...

Annie se colocó un bonito vestido color verde con unos zapatos negro y una cartera de mano del mismo tono, para ir a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

En el salón se encontraba la tía abuela con Anabela organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert.

—Ya termine de escribir todas la invitaciones –le dijo Anabela mostrándoselas.

Elroy lo tomo miro rápidamente.

—Perfecto esta misma tarde las envíos.

—Sabe señora Elroy he pensado que me gustaría invitar a mi primo Fred.

—Claro él es un buen amigo de William. Además me gustaría conocerlo.

Annie llego al salón.

—Tía abuela yo tengo que salí –le anuncio.

—¿Y a dónde vas Annie? –le pregunto Elory.

—A ver a mis padres.

—Bien…pero no regrese muy tarde. Archie se puede molestar que salgas sola.

—Si no se preocupe –dijo Annie marchándose.

—¿Señora Elroy hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle?

—¿Que Anabela?

—¿Usted sabe quién es la mujer de la que está enamorada William?

El rostro de Elroy se puso pálido como un papel.

—¿Él te hablo de esa mujer?

—Si…me dijo que la ama y que es con la única con la que desea casarse ¿Por qué usted no me lo dijo?

—Es que esa mujer ya no existe –dijo Elory pensando en Candy que ya se había desecho de ella.

—¿Como que ya no existe?

—Fue una relación sin importancia que tuvo William, con una joven que no le convenía.

—Pero él la ama.

Elroy sonrió.

—Esta encaprichado con ella, pero tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, porque entre ellos no puede haber nada más.

—¿Cómo puede estar segura de eso?

—Porque ella se fue muy lejos y no creo que se atreva a regresar. Solo tienes que tener un poco de pasiencia, yo sé que William se terminara enamorando de ti.

…

Una hora después Annie se encontraba en el departamento de Candy donde se dieron un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción ya que no se veía del día de la boda.

—Candy no te imagina no preocupada que he estado por ti –le dijo Annie sentándose en un bonito sillón color rojo que estaba en la sala.

—Siento todo lo que ha pasado Annie –dijo Candy apenada –Que no sé cómo pedirte disculpa a ti y a los demás.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con Albert?

—Eso algo que puedo contarte.

—¿Por qué amiga acaso no me tienes confianza?

Candy se sentó al lado de ella.

—No es eso, es que es un asunto muy delicado que prefiero no decirlo.

—No tiendo que puede ser para que no te hayas casado con el hombre que amas y que él también te ama.

—Lo se…y me duele hacerle tanto daño a Albert, pero no puedo regresar con el –dijo Candy recordando la promesa que le había hecho a la tía abuela –¿Mejor cuéntame cómo está tu embarazo?

—Muy bien, soy tan feliz Candy.

—Me imagino debe ser hermoso tener un hijo del hombre que uno ama –dijo Candy pensando que a ella le hubiera encantado tener un hijo de su príncipe de la colina.

—Sí. Archie está feliz y como yo desea que sea una niña.

—Sería maravilloso una niña que se pareciera mucho a ti ¿Y has sabido algo de Patty?

—Ella estuvo aquí en Chicago vino a saber sobre ti, pero tuvo que regresar a Florida.

—Voy a escribirle para que se quede más tranquila.

—Sabias que Albert va estar de cumpleaños.

—¡El cumpleaños de Albert!–repitió Candy recordándolo.

—Si la tía abuela quiere hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrarlo. Apropósito la tal Anabela le está ayudando desde que la conoció se llevaba muy bien con ella.

—Me imagino si Anabela tiene las características de la mujer que quiere para Albert.

—Pero él te ama solo a ti.

Candy suspiro…

—Pero lo nuestro no puede ser, tal vez sería bueno que él y Anabela.

—Albert nos contó, que ella no sabe que ustedes se conocen.

—No lo sabe ni tampoco Fred, el padre del niño que cuido.

—Pero algún día tendrás que saberlo.

—Bueno…si, pero por ahora es mejor que no. Annie hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Que Candy?

—Fred el primo de Anabela está enamorado de mí.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron enormemente.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—¿Candy no me digas que tu…?

—Oh claro que no, yo solo lo veo como el padre del niño que cuido, no estoy interesada en él.

—¿Pero va a regresar a Boston?

—Si tengo que hacerlo hasta que James se recupere.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Yo creo que mañana.

—¡Ta pronto!

—Si…no puedo ausentarme más de mi trabajo.

—Candy por que no te quedar un par de días más. Necesitó tanta cosas que hablan contigo, sobre todo de mi embarazo.

—Annie me encantaría pero…

—Amiga solo un par de días, después quizás cuando nos vamos a volver a ver.

—Está bien –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Eso si no quiero que Albert se entere que estoy aquí.

—No te preocupes no le diré nada –dijo Annie mintiendo.

…

Al día siguiente Candy fue hacer unas compras a la cuidad. Donde sin darse cuenta Elisa la vio comprando.

Cuando llego a su departamento con las cosas que habían comprado. Al entrar con los paquetes se le cayeron al suelo, al ver la silueta de Albert que la estaba esperando luciendo una camisa azul y un pantalon gris.

—¿Albert que haces aquí? –le preguntó nerviosa.

—Vine a verte pequeña –le contesto él levantándole las cosas que se le habían caído y dejándola en la mesa.

—Annie no debió decir que yo estaba aquí.

—No te molestes con ella, lo le pedí que te mandara esa carta para que vinieras a Chicago.

—No debiste hacerlo, no quiero verte Albert.

—No me iré de aquí, hasta que me digas por que no te cásate conmigo –le pregunto Albert sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La rubia suspiro…

—Ya sabes el motivo, porque no te amo.

—Ese motivo no me convence…

—Es que no hay otro.

Albert se levantó del sillón y camino hasta ella.

—Es que tiene que haberlo porque sé que me amas. Así que es mejor que me digas la verdad.

—Albert por favor…

El la tomo por la cintura, sintiendo el cuerpo de Candy que se es estremecía por completo.

—Ves cómo te pones cuando me acerco a ti, te extremes, deseas que te abrase, que te acaricie–le dijo acercándose a sus labios –Te mueres porque te bese...

Ella lo miro pestañando rápidamente.

—¡Albert no te atrevas…!

—Claro que me atrevo, eres la mujer que amo y te voy a besar.

Albert se acercó a la duce boca de la rubia y comenzó a besarla llegando a tocar lo más profundo de su corazón. Se besaron por un largo momento con intensidad y pasión, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones y el templo de sus cuerpos. Hasta que el beso poco a poco se fue rompiendo con sus reparaciones agitadas y sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Te amo pequeña –le dijo Albert tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—Albert….

Él le puso un dedo en los labios de ella.

—No me digas nada, yo sé que me amas. Y que vamos a volver estar juntos, como antes, como siempre.

—No pienses cosas que no pueden ser…

—No digas eso mi amor…voy a luchar por tu amor. Y quiero verte el día de mi cumpleaños en la mansión.

—Albert yo no puedo ir a la mansión…-dijo Candy pensando en la tía abuela.

—¿Por qué...?

—Bueno...por que ahi estará Anabela y encontrara muy extraño que yo asista a tu compleaños.

—¿Extraño por que...? Sí tú eres la mujer que amo.

—Pero ella no sabe lo nuestro.

—Ya es hora que lo sepa, al igual que Fred.

Candy cruzo los brazos.

—Lo siento Albert, pero no ire a tú a tu compleaño -le dijo con firmesa.

—Claro que iras. Ahora me voy –le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios –Y si no asiste a mi fiesta, yo vendré a buscarte y te llevare a la fuerza.

 **¿Que ara Candy ira la cumpleaños de Albert, sabiendo todo lo que significa su presencia en la mansion? ¿Y Elisa le contara a la tia abuela que vio a Candy?**

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentres muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus lindo reviews, que me mandan con mucho cariño y respesto, algo muy valioso para mi.**

 **Nota : Como podra darse cuenta Candy le conto a sus madres sobre la promesa que hiso a la tia abuela, pero esa parte no quise colocarla, ya que mas adelante se revelara el secreto de esa promesa.**

 **Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –glenda -skarllet northman -Stormaw -Marisol 92 -chidamami Denis -Kaz -Mercedes –Ale –JENNY -candice ledezma**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso saludo y que pasen un bonito fin de semana.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 11**

El día del cumpleaños de Albert había llegado. La mansión Andrey estaba repleta de invitados, siendo recibidos por Elroy que lucía un vestido color negro con encaje y un tapado color marfil. A su lado estaba Anabela, llevado puesto un fino vestido color violeta, descotado en los hombros y largo hasta los tobillos, en sus manos tenia guantes blancos y su cabello adornado con un bonito pinche dorado.

En ese momento llegaron Elisa y Neil que de inmediato se acercaron a saludar a la tía abuela.

—Qué bueno que vinieron –les dijo Elroy –Ya que sus padre están de viaje.

—No podíamos faltar a la fiesta de tío William –contesto Neil

—¿Y quién es esta señorita? –pregunto Elisa mirando a Anabela.

—Ella es amiga de William se llama Anabela Scott y es de Boston. Está pasando unos día aquí –respondió Elroy.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos –los saludo Anabela con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío señorita –le dijo Neil dándole un beso en la mano.

Elisa solo la miro con indiferencia.

—Tía abuela me gustaría hablar algo con usted.

—Pero Elisa ahora estoy recibiendo a los invitados.

—Es importante tía abuela.

—Bueno está bien. Anabela quédate aquí por favor.

—Si vaya tranquila.

—Yo me quedo acompañar a la señorita –dijo Neil que sabía lo que su hermana le iba a decir a Elroy.

La tía abuela llevo rápidamente a Elisa a la biblioteca, para hablar más tranquilas.

—Elisa se breve por favor –le pidió.

—No se preocupe lo seré. Solo quería decirle que Candy regreso a Chicago.

Elroy sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligó a sentarse en un sofá que estaba en la biblioteca.

—¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamo.

—Lo es…hace un par de días me la encontré comprando en la cuidad.

Elroy negó con la cabeza.

—No esa chiquilla aquí en Chicago, que no se había ido para siempre.

—Pero regreso y eso significa que tío William nuevamente puede caer en sus redes.

—No eso no lo puedo permitir, ella tiene que cumplir la promesa que me hiso.

—¿De qué habla tía abuela? –le pregunto Elisa levantando una ceja.

—Es un asunto mío.

—Ya no lo oculte más, sé que usted tuvo que ver con que Candy no se casara con tío William.

Elroy se levantó del sofá bruscamente.

—Si tienes razón Elisa yo obligue a Candice para que no se casara con William, no podía permitir que esa chiquilla arruinara la vida de mi sobrino.

—Y hiso muy bien tía abuela, Candy no es la mujer indica para un hombre como él–la apoyo Elisa –Pero ahora que ella está de regreso significa que rompió la promesa que hiso.

—Oh no lo quiero ni pensar, eso significaría que William se puede a llegar a enterar de todo y eso jamás me lo perdonaría –dijo Elroy sintiéndose desesperada.

...

Albert se encontraba en su habitación terminado de arreglarse frente al espejo luciendo un elegante frac negro. Cuando George entro a verlo.

—William ya hice lo que me pediste –le dijo George.

—Entonces le enviaste el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas a Candy.

—Si…esperemos que venga a la fiesta.

Albert sonrió saliendo del espejo.

—Vendrá…y si no me voy a buscarla.

—Bueno bajemos que los invitados te esperan.

Albert bajo al salón donde se robó las miradas de todos los presentes. Annie y Archie se acercaron a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños Albert –le dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Annie ¿Y Candy no ha llegado?

—No…pero no debe tardar.

—Ojala que venga –dijo Archie que pensaba que ella no vendría.

—Yo sé que mi pequeña no me puede fallar.

Anabela llego en ese momento.

—William que bueno que bajaste, te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo Anabela.

—¿Que sorpresa? –le pregunto él.

—Acompañarme –le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Anabela llevo a Albert hasta el jardín de la mansión donde se encontró con su amigo Fred.

—William feliz cumpleaños –le dijo Fred dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Albert quedo desconcertado con su presencia.

—¿Fred que haces aquí?–le pregunto.

—Anabela me mando una invitación para tu cumpleaños, así que decir venir.

—Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

—Pero entremos al salón primo, para que conozca a la familia de William -propuso Anabela.

—Si vamos –dijo Albert pensando que cuando llegara Candy Fred la vería.

Los tres ingresaron al salón, donde Albert le presento a su amigo a la tía abuela, Archie, Annie y George.

Una hora después todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta Archie había sacado a bailar a su esposa y Albert a Anabela. Por otro lado Fred se quedó platicando con George,, mientras tomaban champaña. Pero Candy no aparecía y eso estaba preocupando a Albert.

Después Fred saco a bailar a su prima ya que desea conversar con ella.

—¿Y como van las cosas con William? –le pregunto.

—Todo tranquilo hasta el momento, pero William me dijo que esta enamorado de otra mujer.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—¿Y quién es?

—No quiso decírmelo. Pero su tía Elroy me dijo que fue una relación pasajera y que esa mujer desapareció de la vida de William para siempre. Así que yo todavía tengo la esperanza de conquistarlo.

—Bueno…espero que lo consigas pronto.

—Es lo que más deseo ¿Y Candy ya llego a Boston?

—No…eso me tiene preocupado, la extraño mucho.

—¿Por qué no la vas a buscar al hogar de niños?

—¿Pero si ni siquiera sé dónde queda?

—Pero podríamos averiguarlo. No tienes que dejarla escapar primo.

Fred sonrió.

—Si…tienes razón…¿Y tu cuando te regresas a Boston?

—Me regreso cuando logre mi objetivo de conquistar a William.

—¿Y si no lo consigues?

—Lo voy a conseguir querido primo, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Anabela con seguridad.

Albert ya se estaba impacientando Candy no aparecía y él tendría que ir a buscar. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba George platicando con un grupo de caballeros.

—George podemos hablar –le dijo.

—Si William –dijo George apartándose del grupo de caballeros –¿Que pasa?

—Voy a buscar a Candy.

—¿Pero por que no esperar un rato más?

—No puedo esperar más ella no va venir…

—Te equivocas William hay esta –dijo George mirándola hacia la entrada del salón.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron al ver a su pequeña tan hermosa, luciendo un elegante vestido color rosa, tenía un alto peinado, un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y un luminoso juego de collar y aretes de diamanetes, que la hacía verse como una reina.

—Oh Fred no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dijo Anabela al detener el baile con su primo.

—¿Que prima?

—Mira quien llego a la fiesta es Candy.

Fred miro hacia ella, quedando con la boca abierta al verla tan hermosa.

—¡Parece una reina! –exclamo.

—¿Pero Candy que hace aquí? –se preguntó Anabela desconcertada.

Por otro lado Elisa y Neil también quedaron sorprendidos con la presencia de la rubia, que de mediato se acercaron a la tía abuela para decírselo.

—Tía abuela –le dijo Elisa a la anciana que no se había dando cuenta que Candy había llegado, ya que estaba hablando con una de sus amiga.

—¿Que pasa Elisa? –le pregunto.

—Acaba de llegar Candy a la fiesta.

—¡Que! –exclamo Elroy sin poder créelo.

—Así es tía abuela y se muy bella –dijo Neil mirando a la rubia.

Elroy miro hacia ella roja de la rabia.

—¿Cómo se atrevió esa chiquilla a venir?

Albert rápidamente se acercó a su pequeña, ya que se imaginaba lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo.

—Mi amor yo sabía que vendrías –le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No debí hacerlo Albert, es una locura.

—¿Locura por qué?

—Que van a decir la tía abuela….y Anabela.

—Que importa lo que digan ellas, además también esta Fred.

—¿Fred aquí? –dijo Candy sorprendida.

—Si Anabela lo invito.

—Oh Albert con mayor razón debería de irme...

Él le tomo una mano.

—No mi amor…ya es tiempo que Anabela y Fred sepan toda la verdad.

—Albert por favor no es el momento…

—¿Por qué no Candy…?

—Por qué vas arruinar el día de tu cumpleaños.

En ese momento llegaron Anabela y Fred.

—¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto Anabela.

Ella le sonrió nerviosa.

—El señor Andrey me invito a su cumpleaños.

—¿Cuando fue eso William?-le pregunto Anabela mirándolo extrañado.

—Lo que pasa que yo vine a Chicago y me lo encontré en la calle y ahí me hiso la invitación –se apresuró a decir Candy.

—Ahora entiendo…me alegra de verte Candy.

—A mí también Anabela.

—Candy estar realmente hermosísima –le dijo Fred mirándola fascinado –Vamos a bailar.

—¡A bailar! –repitió ella, mirando Albert que estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Si…¿no me digas que no sabes?

—Claro que se…

—Entonces vamos –le dijo Fred tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la pista de baile.

Albert que sedo mirándolos sin sabes que hacer…

—William debiste decirme que Candy venía a tu cumpleaños –le dijo Anabela tomándolo por el brazo.

—Es que era una sorpresa…

—Vaya que me la distes. Vamos a tomar una copa de champaña.

—Si vamos…

…

Elroy que sentía que su plan de separar a Candy de su sobrino se había ido al carajo. Subió a su habitación para tranquilizarse un poco en compañía de Elisa. Por otro lado Annie y Archie que se imaginaba como estaría la anciana la siguieron para impedir que llegara hacer algo en contratará de la rubia.

—¡Por qué esa chiquilla tuvo que venir al cumpleaños de William! –grito Elory tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Elisa se acercó a ella y la llevo hasta los pies de la cama donde la sentó.

—Cálmense tía abuela, no vale la pena que se sintiente mal por esa descarada.

—Candy no es ninguna descarada –le reclamo Annie.

—Claro que lo es, después que se negó a casarse con tío William ahora aparece como sin nada.

—El mismo la invito –aclaro Archie.

—¿Entonces ellos ya se han visto? –pregunto Elroy sorprendida.

—Si…se encontraron en Boston.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Pero cómo fue?

—Lo que pasa tía abuela que Candy llego a trabajar a casa de Fred, ella cuida a su hijo y fue ahí donde se encontraron.

—Vaya que chico es el mundo –dijo Elisa con una risa burlista.

—¿Pero como Anabela no me ha contado que conoce a Candice?

—Por qué ni Fred ni Anabela saben que Candy y tío William se conocen –le aclaro Archie.

…

En el salón Candy seguía bailando con Fred, mientras platicaba animadamente.

—Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Candy –le dijo Fred girando con ella.

—Yo tampoco, no pensé que vendría a Chicago.

—Lo hice porque Anabela me mando una invitación para venir al cumpleaños de William.

—¿Y cómo esta James?

—Bien aunque te extraña mucho. Él se quedó con Leticia en Boston.

—Yo también lo extraño mucho.

—¿Espero que regrese pronto a Boston?

—Claro que lo are…

—¿Y cómo te fue en el hogar de Pony? –le pregunto Fred.

—De maravilla, me hiso muy bien ver a mis madres.

—Me alegra saberlo Candy yo…

—Siento interrumpirlos –dijo Albert que llego antes ellos.

Candy lo miro paradero rápidamente.

—¿Que pasa William? –le pregunto Fred.

—¿Te molestia si bailo con la señorita Candy?

—No claro que no…pero solo un baile.

—No te preocupes será solo uno.

Fred se marchó y Albert tomo a Candy para bailar con ella.

—Albert no debiste…

—No me reclames nada pequeña, yo soy el hombre que te ama no Fred. No soporto verte cerca de él tu eres mía –le dijo Albert cerca de su odio.

Ella suspiro de emoción.

—¿Y Anabela donde esta?

—No se…creo que fue al baño.

—Albert tengo que irme…

—Pero si acabas de llagar…

—No debo estar aquí. La tía abuela no se ve por ningún lado debe estar furiosa conmigo.

—Ella tiene que entender que tú eres la mujer que amo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, y mejor calla que quiero disfrutar este baile solo escuchando el sonido de la música.

Candy le sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo de poder estar bailando con su príncipe de la colina, que cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar del romántico baile. Hasta que Archie llego a interrumpirlos.

—Tío William la tía abuela quiere verte –le dijo.

—Archie estoy bailando con Candy.

—Es que es urgente está muy mal.

Albert y Candy se miraron.

—Es mejor que vayas –le pidió ella.

—Está bien, pero me esperas aquí.

El rápidamente subió a la habitación de Elroy donde ella se estaba haciendo la enferma.

—¿Que pasa tía? –le pregunto al entrar.

—William me siento muy mal.

—Tía por favor…no te pudiste haber enfermado de repente estaba muy bien.

—Se puso mal al ver a Candy –dijo Elisa.

—¡No soporto ver a Candice dile que se vaya de aquí!

—No lo are tía, ella es la mujer que amo, te guste o no.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella no te ama se negó a casarse contigo.

—Yo sé que Candy me ama y que tuvo una razón muy poderosa para no casarse conmigo que voy a descubrir.

—¿Qué razón pudo haber tenido esa huérfana? –le pregunto Elisa.

—Tú no te metas Elisa este no es asunto tuyo –le dijo Albert con molestia –Ahora me regreso a la fiesta.

—¡William no puede dejarme me siento muy enferma!

—Si estas tan enferma tía entonces llamaremos a un médico –dijo Albert marchándose.

Pero cuando bajo al salón no encontró a Candy.

—George has visto a Candy –le pregunto.

—Ella se fue –respondió el.

—¿Como que se fue?

—Se fue con tu amigo Fred.

—¡No puede ser tengo que alcanzarlo! Fred quiere quitarme a Candy y eso no se lo voy a permitir.

Albert sintiendo unos profundos celos, se fue a buscar uno de sus automóviles y se dirigió al departamento de la rubia, sin impórtale dejar su fiesta de cumpleaños de lado.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo donde en la fiesta pasaron muchas cosas. Y espero tambien que se encuentren muy bien junto a sus familias.**

 **skarllet northman –glenda –Stormaw -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Jahzeel –Josie –chidamami -JENNY -marisol 92 -Yiyi77 -sayuri1707 -Denis.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecerle sus lindo reviews.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 12**

—Fred muchas gracias por haberme acompañado –le dijo Candy bajándose del carruaje con él.

—De nada Candy. Así que aquí vives –dijo el mirando el viejo edificio donde vivía la rubia.

—Si aquí tengo un departamento es pequeño, pero muy acogedor.

—Candy te noto un poco extraña.

—¿Extraña porque…?

—No se…un poco nerviosa.

—No es nada…

—¿Seguro? –le dijo Fred acercándose más a ella.

—Si –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy hermosa Candy, cada vez que estoy contigo me gustas más.

—Fred por favor…

—Candy yo te quiero de verdad –le dijo el pasándole la mano por el cabello de ella –Después que murió mi esposa, pensé que nunca más me iba a enamorar de otra mujer, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de lo contrario. Por favor déjame ganarme tu corazón.

—Fred yo me siento alagada que me quieras, pero….

—Pero nada Candy. Si me acepta te are la mujer más feliz de este mundo –le dijo Fred tomándola por la cintura.

Albert llego en ese momento encontrándose con la romántica escena entre su pequeña y su amigo Fred. Descontrolado se bajó del automóvil y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? –pregunto.

Candy bruscamente se apartó de Fred.

—¿William que haces aquí?–le pregunto Fred.

—Eso tengo que preguntártelo yo a ti.

—Vine a dejar a Candy ¿Hay algun problema con eso?

—¡Lo hay por qué Candy es la mujer que amo!

La rubia lo miro tragando seco.

—¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamo Fred desconcertado.

—Lo es…

Fred miro a Candy sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero ustedes desde cuándo…?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo Fred –contesto Albert –Candy y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, es más estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace algunos meses atrás.

—¿Eso es verdad Candy? –le preguntó Fred a la rubia.

—Si…es verdad.

—Pero porque nunca dijeron que se conocían, que sentido tenia ocultarlo ¡Como pudieron burlarse de Anabela de mi!

—Fue mi culpa Fred –reconoció Candy –Yo le pedí a Albert que no dijera nada…

—¿Por qué…?

La rubia miro a Albert.

—Por qué yo me negué a casarme con él, y si me marche a Boston fue para olvidarlo, pero sorpresivamente el resulto ser tu amigo y nos volvimos a encontrar.

—¿Entonces ustedes regresaron…?

—Si –contesto Albert.

—No –contesto Candy.

—¿Como si o no? –pregunto Fred mirando a los dos.

—No Fred…yo no voy a regresar con Albert –dijo la rubia marchándose a su departamento.

Albert sintió ganas de seguirla, pero Fred se le puso en frente.

—Veo que Candy ya no quiere nada contigo –le dijo –Eso me hace pensar que tengo posibilidades con ella.

—Fred no te atrevas a seguir molestandola ahora que sabes la verdad.

—Lo siento te considero un buena amigo, pero eso no va impedir que luche por el amor de Candy –le advirtió Fred.

—¡Ella me ama solo a mí!

—Bueno…eso tendrá que decirlo ella, así que desde hoy seremos rivales y que gane el mejor –dijo Fred marchándose dispuesto a todo

Albert rápidamente subió al departamento de la rubia.

—Albert no debiste decirle nada a Fred –le reclamo Candy al verlo entrar.

—Ya Candy él tenía que saber toda la verdad.

Ella suspiro.

—Bueno…si algún día se iba a enterar, ahora hay que decírselo Anabela.

—No te preocupe yo lo are, aunque creo que Fred se lo dirá primero.

—Ahora tienes que regresar a tu fiesta –le pido Candy.

Albert se caco la chaqueta y la corbata y la tiro en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero yo me quedo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me interesa regresar a esa fiesta, quiero pasar mi cumpleaños solo contigo.

—Albert si no regresar la tía abuela se enfadara más contigo, además que van a decir tus invitados y Anabela.

—Lo que diga tía Elory, los invitados o Anabela me tiene sin cuidado. Yo solo quiero estar con la mujer que amo –le dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

—¡Albert no! –le grito la rubia rompiendo bruscamente el beso.

El la miro dolido por su rechazo.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya pequeña?

—Si vete por favor…

—Bien me voy pequeña –le dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

La rubia lo miro sintiendo en su corazon que no se fuera.

—¡No Albert! –le grito Candy con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas –No te vayas mi amor.

El corrió hacia su pequeña y la tomo en sus brazos.

—No me iré pequeña, te amo.

—Yo también te amo Albert –le dijo Candy olvidándose de aquella promesa.

Albert el tomo el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, donde ambos se recostaron para seguir amándose. Albert comenzó a besarle el cuello disfrutando de la piel y el perfume de su pequeña, mientras que con una de sus manos le acaricia su cuerpo por encima del vestido. Ese cuerpo que moría por hacer suyo, pero no podía, no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía por ella, él era un caballero y debía respeta a su pequeña, tenía que luchar por sus impulso y parar antes de que terminara por cometer una locura.

—Te amo tanto pequeña, te deseo, pero no debo -le dijo él con su respiración agitada.

Candy lo miro a los ojos no quería que él se fuera lo amaba con todo su ser, él era su príncipe dese que era una niña, su príncipe con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida y con el único con el que quería convertirse en mujer…

—Ámame Albert.

—¿Que…?

—Que me ames, quiero ser tuya.

—¿Está segura pequeña…?

—Si mi amor ámame –le dijo Candy sabiendo que era la única oportunidad que tenía para ser de su príncipe.

—Voy amarte como ningún otro hombre te va amar –le dijo Albert tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la habitación.

Dejo a Candy en la cama y él se quitó la camisa para acerque al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente sintiendo que el cuerpo de su pequeña se estremecía por completo, con una especie de nerviosismo por estar a punto de experimentar algo que nunca ha vivido.

—No tengas miedo mi amor, voy amarte como con mucha ternura –le dijo Albert en el oído.

—No tengo miedo Albert, confió plenamente en ti.

Albert la trajo más a su cuerpo, rodeándola posesivamente entre sus brazos, se apoderó de su boca nuevamente, transmitiendo con cada roce aquella pasión que lo consumía por dentro. Con una de sus manos comenzó a quitarle el vestido y su ropa interior, para comenzar a disfrutar del cuerpo de Candy, dejándola desnuda ante él, dándose cuenta que su pequeña era más hermosa de lo que el pensaba.

Él rápidamente se quitó el resto de sus prendas y comenzó a acariciar íntimamente a Candy y a poseerla con suavidad para no causarle mucho dolor, provocando que ella escapara más de un gemido, en una mescla de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Embriagada por el amor y la pasión se rindió completamente ante el cuerpo de su príncipe, pensando que después de esa noche su vida no volvería hacer lo mismo. Se estaba entregando al amor de su vida y aunque nunca más volviera estar con él no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, por ella había nacido para ser solo de un hombre y ese era William Albert Andrey su protector, su amigo y príncipe de la colina.

—¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? –le pregunto Albert al terminar el acto de amor.

—Muy bien –le respondió ella.

—Pequeña yo sé que lo que paso no estuvo bien, que tal vez no debí…

Ella puso un dedo en los labios de él.

—No te sientas culpable Albert, yo quise estar contigo. Y fue algo maravilloso.

—¿En serio pequeña?

—Si…lo que paso entre nosotros nunca lo voy a olvidar.

—Ni yo mi amor, ahora eres completamente mía.

—Así tenía que ser Albert –dijo Candy apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—¿Ahora no podrás negarte a casarte conmigo?

—No pienses cosas que no pueden ser.

—Candy por que insiste con lo mismo…¿por qué no me dices la verdad?

—No puedo...

—¿Que te lo impide…?

Ella levanto su cabeza y lo miro de frente.

—No me preguntes nada por favor…solo abrázame.

—Está bien pequeña –le dijo Albert abrazándola con fuerza –Ahora duerme que mañana será otro día.

…

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó cerca de la once de la mañana, Albert se había marchado temprano, ya que tenía que asistir a su empresa. Se dio un rico baño y coloco un una bonita blusa blanca y una falda de color azul. Mientras tomaba una taza de café pensaba en Albert, sintiendo que ahora que había sido suya lo amaba más que nunca. Sin embargó no podía estar junto a él, aquella promesa que le había echo a la tía abuela tenía que cumplirla, sabiendo que está sacrificando su felicidad, pero que podía hacer si después de todo Elroy tenía toda la razón, ella no era mujer para un hombre como Albert. En ese momento recordó el día que le hiso esa promesa a la tía abuela, días antes de su boda con Albert.

 **Flashback**

—Buenas tardes tía abuela –la saludo.

—Buenas tardes Candice, acercaste por favor.

La rubia con paso lento camino hasta los pies de la cama donde estaba la anciana.

—¿Cómo se ha asentido? –le pregunto.

—Mal no puedo pasar rabias ni emociones fuertes.

—Tiene que cuidarse mucho.

—Lo se Candice. Si te cite es porque tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.

—Es por mi relación con Albert, no es necesario que me diga que no acepta que nos casemos, porque eso lo tengo muy claro.

—Candice yo sé que me he portado mal contigo y te pido disculpa de aquello. Pero todo lo he hecho por el bien de mi sobrino, él es como hijo para mí y quiero verlo feliz.

—¿Usted piensa que yo no puedo hacerlo feliz…?

—Si…

—Pero yo de verdad amo Albert y el a mí.

—No dudo de eso, pero el amor no es todo en la vida. William no te ha querido contar que el concejo piensa sacarlo de la presidencia si se casa contigo.

—¿Y eso perjudica a Albert? –pregunto Candy preocupada.

—¡Claro que sí! Los Andrey siempre han tenido la presidencia del consejo y eso le ayuda en los negocios y en las influencias. Y ahora más que nunca las necesita, ya que con la situación de la guerra la economía no está nada de bien. Te das cuenta Candice todo lo que va perder mi sobrino si se casa contigo.

—Eso no es mi culpa.

—¡Claro que lo es! Entiende que William tiene que casarse con una joven de buena familia con dinero, que lo ayude aumentar su fortuna no a disminuirla.

—A Albert nunca le ha interesado el dinero.

—Lo se…pero eso no significa que tenga que dejar perder todo el patrimonio que le dejaron sus padres. Entiende que mi sobrino tiene sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser un Andrey con todas sus letras y si se casa contigo no podrá serlo. Por otro lado yo no podre cumplirle la promesa que le hice a mi hermano.

—¿Que promesa? –le pregunto la rubia.

—Cuando el padre de William iba a morir, me hiso prometerle que cuidara de su hijo, que lo educara muy bien, para que cuando llegara hacer un hombre representara como debidamente a los Andrey. Que se casara con una joven de su mismo nivel social y le diera herederos a la familia. Y ahora no podre cumplirle esa promesa, junto que me queda tan poco tiempo.

—¿A qué se refiere tía abuela?

Los ojos de Elory se llenaron de lágrimas, Candy se sorprendió al verla llorar.

—Que me queda poco tiempo de vida.

—¿Que está diciendo?

—Que me voy a morir Candice, estoy muy enferma el medico dice que no tengo cura –dijo Elroy sollozando.

—¡No puede ser…!

—Lo es…voy a morir, aunque nadie lo sabe es un secreto que he querido ocultar para no causarle dolor a William.

—Yo no quiero que usted se muera –le dijo Candy a punto de llorar.

—Gracias Candice, pero esa es mi realidad. Sin embargo si quieres hacer algo por mí, déjame morir tranquila y ver a William casado con una joven de su nivel como se lo prometí a mi hermano.

Candy con el corazón destrozado se quedó reflexionado las palabras de la tía abuela que no dejaba de tener razón. Tenía que reconocer que ella no era la mujer indicada para un hombre como Albert. Si se casaba con el solo le iba traer puros problema haciéndolo infeliz y por otro lado la pobre tía abuela no moría en paz por no poderle cumplir con la promesa a su hermano.

—Está bien no voy a casarme con Albert, usted podrá morir tranquila.

—¿Me lo prometes Candices?

—Si se lo prometo tía abuela…-dijo Candy sintiendo la misma se sensación de tristeza y dolor cuando tuvo que separarse de Terry.

—Gracias Candice mi hermano desde el cielo te lo va agradecer.

 **Fin del flashback.**

En ese momento la rubia sintió el sonido de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, seco sus lágrimas y rápidamente se rigió abrir.

—¡Tía abuela! –exclamo Candy al ver la presencia de la anciana.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Holas mis lindas chicas.**

 **Bueno como se habran dado cuenta entes capitulo pasaron algunas cosas, Fred se entero de la verdad sobre la relacion de los rubios, Candy se entrego a su principe y por fin se revelo el secreto de la promesa que le hiso Candy a la tia abuela. Pero toda vian pasaran muchas cosas mas...**

 **Les mando un megabrazo a todas las chica que fielmente sigue este fic. Muchisimas grancias por seguir apoyandome y darse el tiempo de mandarme sus lindo reviews.**

 **skarllet northman -marisol 92 -Stormaw -Josie -Denis –glenda –paulayjoaqui –JENNY -ale - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -hikarulantisforlove-candice ledezma**

 **Que tengan un bonito fin de de semana, nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 13**

—Candice tenemos que hablar –le dijo Elroy con una voz autoritaria.

La rubia trago seco imaginándose a que venía la tía abuela.

—Pase…

Elroy entro mirando a su alrededor la sala del departamento de la rubia.

—Quiere tomar asiento–le ofreció Candy.

—No gracias…seré breve.

—Tía abuela yo sé que…

—Déjame hablar a mi primero –la interrumpió Elroy con molestia -¿Que paso Candice porque rompiste la promesa que me hiciste?

—Yo no he roto esa promesa.

—¿Entonces por qué regresaste a Chicago?

Candy dio unos pasos por la sala.

—Han pasado muchas cosas tía abuela. Yo me fui a Boston para alejarme de Albert, pero me lo termine encontrando, por que el resulto ser amigo de Fred el padre del niño que estoy cuidando.

—Eso ya lo sé…pero de todos modos no debiste asistir al cumpleaños de William.

—No tuve otra alternativa Albert me dijo que si no asistía vendría a buscarme y me llevaría a la fuerza –le aclaro Candy –Yo he hecho todo lo posible por alejarme de Albert como se lo prometí, pero el insistir en buscarme y contra eso no puedo luchar.

—Como sea, tienes que cumplir tu promesa que me hiciste, porque sé que pronto voy a morir -dijo Elroy haciendose la victima.

—Lo se tía abuela…Yo sé que tengo que olvidarme de Albert, pero como voy hacer para que él también me olvide.

—Hay una solución –dijo Elroy levantando una ceja.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te vayas muy lejos.

—Pienso regresar a Boston.

—No puedes irte a Boston William te iría a buscar a allá. Candice tienes que irte fuera del País.

—¡Fuera de País! –repitió Candy.

—Si…por ejemplo a Inglaterra o a Francia, yo te daré dinero para que te vayas.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—¡No yo no quiero irme tan lejos!

—Tiene que hacerlo, es la única manera que William se olvide de ti y pueda casarse con otra mujer.

—Usted quiere que se case con Anabela ¿verdad?

—Si…es la mujer ideal para William ¿no lo crees?

—Si…ella tienen todas la cualidades para ser su esposa –dijo Candy sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

—Así es Candice…pero eso depende de ti.

—Lo se…

—Bueno Candice ya me voy. Espero que pienses en lo que te dije y que no olvides la promesa que me hesite –le dijo Elroy marchándose.

Cuando la tía abuela se marchó Candy se fue a su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Elroy. La única solución para que Albert la olvidara era irse muy lejos ¿Pero estaría dispuesta hacerlo, dejar también a sus madres, los niños del hogar y sus amigos...?

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

Albert se encontraba en su oficina platicando con George sobre lo que había pasado con su amigo Fred.

—Te das cuenta George, a pesar que le dije a Fred que Candy y yo tuvimos una relación me desafío a seguir conquistarla –dijo Albert desde el escritorio tomando una pluma.

—Tranquilízate William no puedes impedir que tu amigo conquiste a la señorita Candy. Ahora todo depende de ella que lo acepte.

—Candy me ama a mí, ella fue mía–dijo Albert con seguridad.

—¿Y si igual ella regresa a Boston a trabajar a casa de Fred?

—Es que no se lo voy a permitir…

—No puedes impedírselo entre ustedes ya no hay nada.

Albert movió la cabeza.

—Mi pequeña no sé qué le pasa, yo sé que me ama, me ha demostrado, pero insiste en alejarse de mí.

—Todo muy extraño…

—Lo es George…-dijo Albert confundido.

—¿Y que va pasar con la señorita Anabela?

—Voy a contarle toda la verdad.

—Es lo mejor…

—Pero antes quiero hablar con tía Elroy –dijo Albert levantándose del escritorio para marcharse a la mansión.

…

Una hora después Albert llego a la mansión donde subió a la habitación de su tía Elroy, pero no la encontró.

—Archie donde esta tía Elroy –le pregunto a su sobrino.

—Ella salió.

—¿Cómo que salió? ¿Que no estaba tan enferma?

—No se…yo la vi salir.

—Es una manipuladora, todo lo hace para separarme de Candy pero no se lo voy a permitir.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?

—Voy a ver a Candy.

Albert rápidamente bajo al salón donde se encontró Anabela.

—William que bueno que te veo tenemos que hablar –le dijo.

—Ahora no puedo Anabela.

—Es que anoche después que Fred fue a dejar a Candy llego a la fiesta muy molesto y se fue de inmediato. Lo único que me dijo es que tu tenía que contarme algo. Y como te desapareciste de la fiesta no pude preguntarte nada.

—Si hay algo que tengo que contarte Anabela, pero lo are más tarde.

—Bueno entonces en la tarde conversamos.

—Si ahora tengo que irme.

"Que quedra contarme William", pensó Anabela intrigada.

…

Candy estaba haciendo su maleta para marcharse a Boston. Con la intensión de seguir ayudando a James, después de todo le tenía mucho cariño al niño y quería verlo completamente recuperado.

Termino de hacer su maleta y se colocó un abrigo de color verde ya que la tarde estaba un poco helada. Busco su cartera de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abrió primero.

—¡Albert! –lo nombro al ver la presencia de su príncipe de la colina.

Él miro la maleta.

—¡A donde crees que vas Candy!

—Me regreso a Boston.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas a Boston –le dijo Albert quitándole la maleta de la mano.

—Albert entiende que tengo que regresa, James me necesita.

—¿James o Fred?

—Albert por favor…

—Es la verdad Candy, Fred está dispuesto a conquistarte a pesar que sabe que tú eres mía.

—Albert comprende que lo nuestro no puede ser.

El la tomo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué pequeña? Hasta cuando me vas a ocultar lo que realmente pasa.

—No puedo decirte nada Albert, algún día lo entenderás –le dijo ella apartándose de él –Ahora déjame irme a Boston.

—¿De verdad quieres irte a Boston después de lo que paso entre nosotros?

—Si…

—Ok Candy vete a Boston quédate con Fred y se muy feliz con él –le dijo Albert dolido –Pero no te atrevas a regresar, te había perdonado que te negaras a casarme conmigo, pero esto no te voy a perdonar nunca.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Albert y se marchó del departamento lleno de dolor.

"Perdóname mi amor, algún día sabrás la verdad", pensó Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

Anabela se encontraba en el salón, esperando que Albert llegara ya que estaba muy intrigada por lo que tenía que contarle. En ese momento llego Elisa que venía a visitar a la tía abuela.

—Hola Anabela –la saludo.

—Hola Elisa.

—Vengo a ver a la tía abuela.

—Ella está descansando en su habitación, dijo que no quería que nadie la molestara, no se siente muy bien –le dijo Anabela que después que la tía abuela llego del departamento de Candy se encerró en su recamara.

—Claro cómo no va estarlo, si después de lo que paso en la fiesta de tío William.

—¿Y qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Anabela confundida.

Elisa la miro ya que sabía que Anabela no sabía de la relación que tuvieron Candy y Albert.

—¿Como no te enteraste que la ex novia de tío William apareció en la fiesta?

Anabela la miro sorprendida.

—¿Esa mujer estuvo en la fiesta?

—Si…

—¿Pero William no me dijo nada?

Elisa sonrió.

—Claro que no te dijo nada, porque él no quieres que tu sepas la verdad.

—¿De qué estás hablando Elisa?

—De que Candy White es la mujer con la que tío William se iba a casar.

Anabela negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Eso no puedo ser!

—Si puede ser. Ellos se conocen hace mucho años. Candy era una pobre huérfana que trabajo en mi casa como sirvienta, después tuvo la suerte de que tío William la adoptada hasta que pasaron los años y ellos se terminaron enamorando.

—¡No puedo creerlo William y Candy!

—Así es querida…Me imagino como debe sentirte, por que tu está enamorada de tío William ¿verdad?

—Si…muy enamorada –contesto Anabela aturdida por lo que se había enterado.

—Lo siento, ojala que Candy no te lo quite nuevamente. Bueno me voy adiós Anabela –le dijo Elisa saliendo del salón con una risa burlista.

—Entonces era eso lo que William me tenía que contar que él y Candy –se dijo Anabela –Pero no le voy a dejar el camino a Candy, William va ser solo mío.

Minutos después Albert llego a la mansión, con el rostro pálido y el corazón herido, por culpa de su pequeña que lo había despreciado nuevamente.

—William que bueno que llégate –le dijo Anabela acercándose –Ya sé que Candy fue tu novia y que se iba a casar.

El la miro sorprendió.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? –le pregunto.

—Elisa.

—Si Candy y yo nos íbamos a casar, ella es la mujer que amado toda mi vida. Siento no habertelo ocultado Anabela.

—Debierón ocultar que se conocian, con razon Fred estaba tan molesto.

—Se que Candy y yo actuamos de la mala manera.

—¿Me imagino que vas a regresar con ella?

—No eso se termino para siempre.

—¿En serio?

—Si…ella eligió otro camino, regreso a Boston y espero que nunca más se atreva a volver –dijo Albert subiendo a su habitación.

"Que tonta Candy me dejo el camino libre con William", pensó Anabela con una amplia sonrisa.

...

 **Boston un mes después…**

—¡Candy mira ya puedo jugar como antes! –le grito James que estaba en el jardín corriendo detrás de una pelota alegremente.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que ya James estaba completamente recuperado.

—Juega mucho James, tienes que recuperar todo el tiempo que no pudiste hacerlo –le dijo Candy.

—Me emociona ver a mi hijo recuperado –dijo Fred que llego en ese momento.

—Ahora es un niño alegre y travieso.

—Si solo le falta el cariño de una madre.

—Fred…

—Candy hace un mes que regresaste a Boston, has pensado en lo nuestro.

Ella lo miro nerviosa.

—No es fácil para mí tomar una decisión.

—¿Es porque sigues enamorada de William?

—Si lo amo, creo que siempre lo voy amar, a ti no puedo mentirte Fred.

El dio un suspiro.

—Te entiendo Candy y te agradezco tu sinceridad, sin embargo aun así estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias Fred eres un hombre muy bueno.

—Ya es hora de comer, James entremos a la casa –le grito Fred a su hijo –Candy por favor dile a la sirvienta que sirva el almuerzo.

—Si voy enseguida –dijo Candy cuando repentinamente cayo desmayada al suelo.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la nombro Fred asustado.

Jimmy corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Papa que le paso a Candy?

—Se desmayó hijo, voy a llevarla a su habitación.

Fred tomo en sus brazos a la rubia y la llevo a la habitación de ella donde la dejo en la cama. Pero ella rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar.

—¿Que me paso? –pregunto.

—Te desmayaste Candy, voy a llamar a un médico.

—No es necesario, ya me siento mejor.

—Pero si estás muy pálida.

—Estoy bien.

—No Candy voy a llamar un médico –insistió Fred.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien juntos a sus seres vieron en este capitulo la tia abuela se salio con la suya y nuevamente separo a Candy de Albert, pero que no se confie ya que no se imagina que viene una gran sorpresa.  
**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos review.**

 **paulayjoaqui –gladys –Stormaw -nelly -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Marisol 92 -skarllet northman -JENNY -candice ledezma –flaquita -sayuri1707 -Josie –Guest –Denis -Netep(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favorita)**

 **Me despido con un megaabrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 14**

El doctor llego a ver a Candy, donde la examino y le hiso algunas preguntas.

—¿Se ha desmayado en otra ocasión? –le pregunto tomándole el pulso.

—No doctor, yo siempre he sido una chica muy fuerte, pero si he sentido algunos mareos –le explico ella.

—¿Ha comido bien?

—Bueno estos días no, porque también he sentido un malestar en el estómago.

El doctor dio un suspiro, imaginándose lo que podría tener la rubia.

—Parece que ya tengo su diagnóstico.

—¿Que tengo doctor? –le pregunto Candy un poco preocupada.

—Me extraña señorita White que usted siendo enfermera no se haya dado cuenta de lo que tiene.

—¿De qué habla doctor?

—Hablo de que usted está embarazada.

—¡Embarazada! –repitió Candy sorprendida.

—Si va tener un hijo.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron intensamente y su corazón sintió una gran emoción. Iba tener un hijo, un hijo de su príncipe de la colina, tendría un pedacito de él que llenaría sus días de felicidad.

—¿Parece que la tomo de sorpresa la noticia? –le pregunto el doctor.

—Bueno si no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo me ha hace la mujer más feliz de este mundo saber que voy a tener un hijo –dijo Candy colocándose una mano en su barriga.

—La felicito, la llegada de un hijo es algo maravilloso.

—Gracias doctor.

—Bueno yo me retiro.

—Gracias por haber venido.

—De nada señorita White. Cuídese mucho y aliméntese bien –le dijo el doctor saliendo la habitación.

—Si doctor.

Fred entro rápidamente.

—¿Candy como te encontró el doctor? –le pregunto acercándose a la cama donde estaba ella.

La rubia lo miro un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo iba tomar que ella estaba embarazada.

—¿Tienes algo malo? –le pregunto Fred al ver que ella no respondía.

—No Fred al contrario es algo maravilloso.

—No entiendo.

—Fred yo…voy a tener un hijo.

El quedo pálido como un papel.

—¡Estas embarazada!

—Si…yo sé que te debe sorprende y que quizás me vas a juzgar mal. Pero yo me siento muy feliz porque voy a tener un hijo del hombre que amo.

—¡De William!

—Si…

Fred se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

—Vaya la verdad no me esperaba algo así, pero te veo tan feliz que lo único que me queda es felicitarte.

—Gracias Fred…-le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—¿Me imagino que ahora que sabes que vas a tener un hijo de William vas a regresar con él?

Candy se quedó pensando en la promesa que le había echo a la tía abuela.

—Yo no puedo regresar con Albert.

—Pero vas a tener un hijo de él ¿Acaso tampoco piensas decírselo?

—No lo sé…me siento muy confundida.

—Bueno mejor descasa y piensa bien lo que vas hacer con tu vida Candy –le dijo Fred marchándose de la habitación dandose cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con la rubia.

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

—Archie no puedo creer la locura que vaya a comer Albert –le dijo Annie que estaba recostada en su cama, tejiendo una ropita para su bebe.

—Que podemos hacer Annie, mi tío William está decidido a casarse con Anabela.

—Lo está haciendo por despecho.

—Candy tiene la culpa, ella le ha causado mucho sufrimiento con su rechazo y más encima se regresó a Boston sabiendo que Fred está enamorado de ella.

—Lo se Archie y créeme que no comprendo la actitud de Candy. Ni siquiera tuvo la confianza de decirme que le pasa realmente.

Archie se acercó a su esposa y se recostó a su lado.

—Tranquila mi amor, ya no te preocupes tanto por Candy, después de todo ella sabe lo que hace con su vida.

—Pero es que Albert y Candy van hacer muy infelices a no poder estar juntos –dijo Annie afligida.

—Lo se Annie. La única persona que está feliz con la boda de tío William es la tía abuela.

—Claro si ella nunca quiso que Albert se casara con Candy.

—Si…ella nunca la ha querido.

—Archie quisiera que pasaremos unos días en casa de mis padres.

—¿Por qué no te sientes bien aquí?

—Bueno si con esto de la boda de Albert y Anabela me siento un poco extraña que prefiero no estar aquí.

—Bueno mañana nos vamos a casa de sus padres.

—Gracias mi amor –le dijo Annie dándole un beso.

…

Elroy por fin estaba respirando aliviada, ahora sí que faltaba muy poco para cumplirle la promesa que le hiso a su hermano, aunque tuvo que valerse de una gran mentira para sacar del camino a Candy. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de aquello, porque sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por el bien de los Andrey. Ahora solo deseaba que los dos meses que faltaban para la boda de Albert y Anabela pasaran rápidamente, se fueran de luna de miel a Escocia como tradición de la familia y que llegaran a encargar el heredero que necesitaba los Andrey.

En el salón se encontraba Anabela muy feliz con Elroy, mirando una revista de vestido de novias.

—Este te quedaría muy bien Anabela –le dijo Elory indicándole uno muy elegante.

—¿Usted cree? –le pregunto Anabela mirándolo.

—Si…vas a parecer una reina con ese vestido de novia.

—Si…me gusta, entonces este me mandare a confeccionar.

—Voy a mandar a pedir la tela a París.

—Perfecto señora Elroy.

—Ya es hora que me digas tía, pronto vas a ser la esposa de mi sobrino –le pidió Elroy cerrando la revista.

—Tienes razón tía –dijo Anabela con una sonrisa –Aun no puedo creer que me vaya a casar con William, es como un sueño.

—Lo se querida. Yo te dije que tú eras la elegida para ser la esposa del patriarca de los Andrey.

—Cuando Fred se entere no lo va poder creer.

—¿Cómo todavía no les avisado?

Anabela se puso seria.

—No he querido hacerlo por Candy, tengo miedo que ella me eche a perder mi boda con William.

—Eso no pasara…William ahora sí que no quiere nada con ella. El te eligió a tí para ser su esposa.

—Eso me deja más tranquila. Aunque prefiero no contarle a Fred hasta que falten poco días para mi boda.

Albert llego al salón.

—Mi amor estábamos mirando los vestidos de novia –le dijo Anabela parándose del sillón y acercase a él.

—Me da gusto –contesto él sin mucho interés –Yo voy a la biblioteca.

—No te demores mucho William que vamos a comer –le dijo Elroy.

—Si tía.

Albert rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaba George esperándolo.

—Ya revise los documentos –le dijo George que estaba sentando en el escritorio –Solo falta que los firme.

—Más tarde lo hago –dijo Albert asechándose a una mesita donde había una botella de wiski, se preparó un trago y lo tomo de golpe.

George lo miro con preocupación, ya que en los últimos días Albert estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta.

—William no crees que estas bebiendo demasiado –le dijo.

—Lo hago para calmar la ansiedad.

—William eso no está bien, desde que la señorita Candy regreso a Boston. Has cambiado mucho.

—No me nombres a Candy, ahora lo único que siento por ella es odio.

—No la odia la amas y eso te está haciendo mucho daño, y lo peor de todo que estás haciendo cosas que no deseas. Como vas a casarte con la señorita Anabela si no la amas, vas arruinar tu vida.

—No tengo por qué arruinarla, al menos Anabela si me quiere de verdad, no como Candy que lo único que ha hecho es lastimarme –dijo Albert con amargura.

George se levantó del escritorio y camino hasta donde Albert que se sirvió otra copa de wiski.

—Comprendo por lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que pensar bien las cosas, no puedes casarte solo por despecho –le dijo tomándole un hombro.

—¡Ya George no me digas nada, yo sé que hago con mi vida! –dijo Albert sintiendo que su George tenía toda la razón, pero no quería reconocerlo.

…

 **Boston varios días después.**

Candy después de pensarlo por varios día, sobre si debería decirle a Albert que iba tener un hijo el, llego a una sola conclusión que se lo iba a decir. Aunque sabá que eso significara romper la promesa que le había echo a la tía abuela. Sin embargo ya no podía pensar solamente en la anciana, ahora tenía que pensar en la felicidad de su hijo, que también iba hacer Andrey.

"Voy a regresar a Chicago y voy a contarle a Albert que vamos a tener un hijo", pensó Candy caminado hasta un ropero para sacar una maleta, pero Leticia entro repentinamente a la habitación.

—¿Leticia que desea? –le preguntó la rubia.

—Ya sé que vas a tener un hijo.

—Si…voy hacer mama.

Leticia dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—Es de Fred ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué piensas eso Leticia?

—Yo se que es de él. Te embarazaste para que Fred se casara contigo, pero eso no te lo voy a permitir –le dijo Leticia apuntándole con un cuchillo –Fred es mío, solo mío.

—Qué te pasa Leticia te has vuelto loca –le dijo Candy asustada.

—¡No estoy loca! Solo voy a defender lo que es mío. Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Fred y tú me lo quieres quitar, pero antes te mato –le grito Leticia atacándola con el cuchillo, cuando Fred entro a la habitación.

—¡Leticia! –le grito el acercándose a ella por la espalda y quitándole el cuchillo antes que hiriera a Candy –¿Que pretendías hacer matar a Candy?

—Lo siento yo no quise, no quise –dijo Leticia saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Fred se acercó a Candy y la llevo hasta la cama donde la sentó.

—¿Cómo te sientes Candy? –le pregunto.

—Un poco asustada, pero estoy bien.

—¿Leticia porque hiso algo así…?

—Por qué está enamorada de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Que Leticia te ama y por eso me ataco, pensaba que el hijo que espero es tuyo y que me había embarazado para que tú te casaras conmigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo Leticia enamorada de mí! –exclamo Fred sorprendió.

—Si al parecer hace mucho tiempo que te ama.

—Yo nunca me di cuenta de eso. Sin embargo eso no justifica lo que te hiso, voy a despedirla.

—Lo siento por ella.

—Eres muy buena Candy. Voy a echarla ahora mismo.

—Fred hay algo que tengo que decirte –le dijo Candy tomándole el brazo.

—¿Que pasa Candy?

—Voy a regresar a Chicago.

Los ojos de Fred se entristecieron.

—Va a contarle a William que vas a tener un hijo de el ¿verdad?

—Si…él tiene que saberlo.

—Es lo mejor, aunque eso signifique te vaya perder.

Candy lo miro con cariño.

—Fred tu eres una persona maravillosa y has sido tan bueno conmigo que siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón.

—Lo se Candy –le sonrió él –Lo único que me queda decirte es que seas muy feliz con William.

—Gracias Fred, yo también deseo que tú seas feliz y que algún día encuentres una buena mujer que cuide de ti y de James.

—Sabes Candy voy a ir contigo a Chicago.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué tengo que traerme a Anabela de vueltas.

—Lo siento por ella está enamorada de Albert.

—No te preocupes por Anabela ella lo superara ¿Que te parece si viajamos mañana a Chicago?

—Me parece muy bien –dijo Candy una amplia sonrisa.

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

—Tía abuela así que tío William se casa con Anabela –le pregunto Elisa que llego de visita a la mansión.

—Así es Elisa no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy.

—Cómo no va estar feliz si logro sacar de la vida de tío William a Candy.

—Si…fue difícil, pero lo logre.

—¿Dígame tía abuela como logro eso deshacerse de Candy? –le preguntó Elisa que quería saber más sobre aquel asunto.

Doroty que iba llegando a la habitación de Elory para llevar más te, se quedó en la puerta escuchando.

—Bueno te lo voy a contar. Tuve que inventarle a Candice que me voy a morir.

Elisa la miro sorprendida.

—¿En serio hiso algo así?

—Si…era la única manera que ella me cumpliera la promesa que me hiso de no casarse con William.

—Vaya tía abuela nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así –le dijo Elisa tomando un sorbo de té –Pero no la juzgó era la única manera de deshacerse de esa huérfana de Candy.

"No puede ser es mentira lo que le dijo la señora Elroy a Candy, pensó Doroty realmente asombrada.

Doroty se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que la tía abuela le hubiera mentido a Candy que se iba a morir para que se alejara de Albert. Realmente Elroy era una mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos que estaba arruinado la vida de Candy y también la de su sobrino. Sin embargo ahora que ella sabía la verdad, no podía permitir que Elory se saliera con la suya, aunque fuera despedida de la mansión estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo.

Doroty rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con Albert.

—Señor Andrey podemos hablar –le pregunto Doroty desde el lumbar de la puerta.

—Si pasa ¿que necesitas? –le pregunto Albert desde su escritorio.

Ella camino hasta él.

—Yo tengo que hablarle de Candy.

—¡De Candy!

—Es muy importante que sepa algo de ella.

—Lo siento Doroty, pero no me interesa saber nada sobre ella –le dijo Albert con molestia –Candy ya no es parte de mi vida.

—Pero es importante señor Andrey.

—Doroty por favor no insistas…estoy muy apurado tengo que irme a Lakewood.

—Es que usted tiene que saber que…

En ese momento entro Anabela.

—¿Mi amor ya te vas a Lakewood?–le pregunto.

—Si me voy.

—Entonces te acompaño a la salida.

—Vamos –dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca con su prometida.

Si el señor Andrey no me quiere escuchar entonces tendré que mandarle una carta a Candy contándole todo, pensó Doroty yéndose nuevamente a su habitación.

...

 **Al dia siguente...**

—Fred te doy las gracias que me haya acompañado –le dijo Candy cuando llegaron a su departamento.

—De nada Candy…

—¿Tú vives aquí? –le pregunto James mirando el departamento.

—Si…James…

—Me gusta…

—¿Candy cuando vas a ir a hablar con William? –le pregunto.

—Hoy mismo…

—Me parece muy bien…

—Pero antes de ir vamos voy preparar algo de comer me imagino que James tiene hambre ¿verdad?

—Si Candy –contesto el niño.

—Yo también con esto del embarazo me dan unos antojos –dijo Candy riéndose.

…

 **Mansión Andrey.**

Anabela se encontraba con la modista en su habitación, que le estaba tomando las medidas, para confeccionarle el vestido de novia.

—Quiero que le haga el vestido igual como sale en la revista –le ordeno Elroy que estaba en la habitación sentada en un sillón.

—Si señora Elroy –contesto la modista –¿Y para cuando me tendrá la tela?

—La próxima semana llega de Paris.

—Ya me estoy sintiendo nerviosa con esto de la boda – comento Anabela.

—Es normal señorita a todas las novias le pasa lo mismo - le dijo la modista.

—Lo que pasa que esta no será cualquier boda, Anabela se casa con mi sobrino que es el patriarca de los Andrey –añadió Elroy con orgullo –Por lo que será una boda por todo lo alto, vendrán invitados de todo el país y también de Escocia y Londres.

—Como extraño a William, ojala que regrese pronto de Lakewood –dijo Anabela.

—No te preocupes, me dijo que solo se va quedar un par de días.

—Espero que cuando estemos casados me lleve a conocer ese lugar.

—Por supuesto Anabela, en Lakewood tenemos una hermosa mansión que te va encantar.

—Ya termine señora Elroy –dijo la modista guardando la guincha en una pequeña maletita que anda trayendo.

—Perfecto. Cuando llegue la tela se la envió de inmediato, para que comience a confeccionarle el vestido a Anabela.

—Bien señora Elroy. Hasta luego –se despidió la modista saliendo de la recamara.

Anabela se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, donde miro hacia el jardin llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

—¡No puede ser! –exclamo.

—¿Que pasa Anabela? –le pregunto la tía abuela.

—Tía Elory Candy viene llegando a la mansión.

Los ojos de la anciana de abrieron enemente.

—¡Candice aquí!

—Si…

—¿Cómo se atrevió a venir?

—¿A que abra venido? ¿que no estaba en Boston?

—No lo sé, pero lo voy averiguar.

—No tía Elroy yo voy hablar con ella –dijo Anabela dispuesta a todo para defender su boda con Albert.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas Chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo donde Candy esta embarazada y viajara a Chicago para recuperar el amor de Albert. Al parecer a la tia abuela sus planes se le van arruinar.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y les agradesco que sigan comentando mi fic. Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo las quiero mucho.  
**

 **Jahzeel –Stormaw –flaquita -skarllet northman -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Gladys -marisol 92 -candice ledezma -sayuri1707 –Josie –Denis –JENNY -Paulayjoaqui -Rose De Grandchester -mercedes -mariaelena**

 **maria1972 -Fandcya(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Anabela bajo al jardín donde se encontró con Candy frente a frente.

—Vaya que sorpresa Candy –le dijo en forma irónica.

—Vengo hablar con Albert –le contesto la rubia.

—Lo siento, pero mi prometido no se encuentra.

—¡Tu prometido! –repitió Candy confundida.

—Si…William Andrey es mi prometido, en dos meses más nos vamos a casar.

Candy se quedó helada, ya que no se esperaba algo así.

—Tú y Albert se van a casar…

—Si Candy, así que es mejor que te vayas de aquí.

—Yo no me iré hasta hablar con Albert –dijo Candy con firmeza.

—Tú no tienes nada que hablar con él. William ya no te ama, así que es mejor que te olvides de él.

—¡Yo sé que él me ama…!

—Lo siento Candy, pero ya no. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad con él, así que no voy a permitir que arruines nuestra boda –le aclaro Anabela.

—Tú no puedes casarte con Albert porque yo…-dijo Candy apunto de decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero se contuvo.

—¿Por qué no me puedo casar con William? –le pregunto Anabela.

—No importa…

Candy dio la media vuelta y con sus ojos llenos de la grimas y se fue de la mansión, cuando se encontró a Doroty que la estaba esperando.

—Doroty que alegría de vete –le dijo Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—A mí también me da gusto de verte ¿Ya te enteraste de la boda del señor Andrey con la señorita Anabela?

—Si…no puedo creer que ellos se vayan a casar.

—Así es…pero tú tienes que impedir esa boda. Candy tienes que saber que la señora Elroy te mintio, ella no está enferma y menos se va a morir.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No se va morir…

—Si…se lo escuche decírselo a la señorita Elisa.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo algo así…?

—Lo hiso para obligarte a que tu renunciaras al señor Andrey. Pero ahora que sabes la verdad no debes permitir que se salga con la suya.

—No lo permitiré Doroty. Además hay otro motivo por el que tengo que luchar por Albert.

—¿Cuál?–le pregunto Doroty

—Voy a tener un hijo de él –respondió Candy tomándose su barriga con una de sus manos.

—¡Oh Candy felicidades! –la abrazo Doroty emocionada.

—Gracias…por eso regrese para contárselo a Albert, pero Anabela no me dejo verlo.

—Es que él está en Lakewood.

—Entonces iré a buscar a haya.

—Si ve lo antes posible y cuéntale toda la verdad sobre la promesa que le hesite a la señora Elory.

—Doroty después de esto la tía abuela te va despedir –le dijo Candy preocupada.

—No me importa Candy, ya me encontrare otro trabajo.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a mi departamento?

—¡Irme contigo! –repitió Doroty.

—Si…te puedes quedar ahí todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Bueno…me voy contigo. Voy arreglar mis cosas.

—Ok Doroty así me quedare más tranquila.

...

Una hora después Candy llego junto a Doroty a su departamento, donde Fred la estaba esperando ansioso por saber por lo que había pasado.

—Candy que bueno que llegaste estaba preocupado por ti –le dijo Fred al verla entrar junto a Doroty –¿Que paso?

—Anabela y Albert se van a sacar –respondió la rubia con tristeza.

—¡Se van casar! –repitió Fred sorprendido.

—Si la misma Anabela me lo dijo.

—¿Y hablaste con William?

—No puede es se encuentra en Lakewood.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer?

—Viajar a Lakewood. Ahora más que nunca tengo que verlo, porque aparta de decirle sobre mi embarazo, tienes que saber sobre la promesa que le hice a su tía.

—¿Que promesa Candy?

—Es una larga historia que después te voy a contar. A Fred quiero presentarte a Doroty es una buena amiga que siempre me ha ayudado, trabajaba en la mansión Andrey, pero ahora no podrá seguir haciéndolo por eso la traje conmigo.

—Mucho gusto conocerla señorita –la saludo Fred cortésmente.

—El gusto el mío señor Scott, durante el viaje hacia aquí Candy me hablo mucho de usted.

—¿Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas?

—Por supuesto…Fred no tengo nada malo que hablar de ti, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo que nunca lo voy a olvidar. –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa –¿Y James?

—Se quedó dormido, lo deje en tu habitación.

—Debe estar muy cansado por el viaje.

—¿Y cuando te vas a Lakewood?

—Mañana temprano.

—Candy hay algo que tienes que saber –le dijo Doroty.

—¿Que amiga?

—Que el señor Andrey no quiere saber nada de ti, yo trate de decirle la verdad sobre su tía, pero se negó a escucharme.

—Es normal que actué así yo le he hecho mucho daño. Ojala me pueda perdonar.

—Lo ara Candy cuando él sepa la verdad te perdonara –le dijo Doroty.

—Bueno me voy a la cuidad para buscar un hotel donde quedarme con James –dijo Fred.

—¿Pero no te vas a quedar aquí? –le pregunto Candy.

—No Candy no quiero darte molestia…

—Pero Fred si no es ninguna molestia aquí hay dos habitaciones, tú te quedas con James en una y yo en la otra con Doroty.

—Gracias Candy, pero…

—Pero nada tú te quedas aquí y punto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que me has ayudado –le dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa.

—Ok Candy me quedo aquí.

…

 **Lakewood.**

Albert pensaba para un par de día solo en Lakewood. Un lugar muy especial para él, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, de su hermana Rosemary de Anthony y también de Stear, personas que ya no estaban junto al él, pero que siempre llevaba presente en su corazón. Por otro lado en Lakewood lo hacía sentirse muy bien donde podía ser simplemente Albert, que podía disfrutar de la naturales de los animales, poder hacer realmente lo que llenaba su corazón de felicidad.

Esa tarde había decido salir a dar un paseo a caballo, donde recorrió gran parte de las tierras de Lakewood. Disfrutaba de la belleza del paisaje, del olor a bosques, el sonido de los pájaros y de una suave y fresca brisa, que acariciaba su rostro triste, porque a pesar de todo se sentía triste, al no poder estar con la mujer que amaba, su pequeña. Pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por ella, Candy no se lo merecía por haberlo lastimado en la forma en que lo hiso. Ahora tenía que pensar en Anabela la mujer que sería su esposa y aunque no la amaba esperaba llegar amarla y poder llegar ser feliz a su lado.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió regresar a la mansión, ya que pronto caería la noche.

—Como estuvo el paseo señor Andrey –le pregunto el jardinero el señor Withman que estaba regando las rosas de la mansión.

—Maravilloso…me hiso muy bien tomar un poco de aire –le respondió Albert bajándose del caballo.

—Señor Andrey tiene una visita.

—¡Una visita! –repitió Albert sorprendido.

—Si…

—¿Quién es…?

—Es mejor que vaya a ver.

—Bueno, señor Withman puede llevar el caballo al establo.

—Por supuesto…

Albert pensando que podría ser George que había llegado, entro rápidamente al salón encontrándose con Candy que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Que hace tu aquí? –le pregunto Albert como si no le importara su presencia.

—Albert tenemos que hablar.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Candy vete por favor!

—No Albert tienes que escucharme, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte –le insistió la rubia.

—Lo siento Candy ya es demasiado tarde, ahora no quiero escuchaste, me has hecho mucho daño, ya no te amo –le dijo Albert subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.

Candy sentía un dolor muy grande en su corazón, por el rechazo del hombre que amaba y con razón ella le había echo mucho daño a Albert y eso él no se lo iba perdonar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo tenía que lograr hablar con él y contarle toda la verdad y sobre todo decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

La rubia rápidamente subió a la habitación de Albert, donde este se encerró con la cabeza llena de confusión por la llegada de su pequeña.

—Albert por favor ábreme tenemos que hablar –le pidio Candy tocándole la puerta.

—¡No voy abrirte vete de mi vida Candy White! –le grito Albert que caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación.

—Es importante voy a contarte toda la verdad de por qué me negué a casarme contigo.

—Ya no me interesa, te di muchas oportunidades y todas las desperdíciate, preferiste marchaste a Boston a luchar por nuestro amor. Para que lo sepas voy a casarme con Anabela.

—Ya lo sé ella mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Entonces a que viniste…?

—A contarte la verdad y decirte algo muy importante que van a cambiar nuestras vidas.

—Candy por favor déjame ser feliz al lado de una mujer que si realmente me ama.

—Yo también te amo Albert…y ahora más que nunca.

—¡No Candy tú nunca me has amado!

—Te amo Albert y tú también me amas aunque digas lo contrario.

—¡Ya no sigas Candy! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! –le grito Albert alterado.

Candy dio un suspiro dándose cuenta que Albert no le iba abrir la puerta, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Sin embargo era mejor dejarlo solo y que pensara mejor las cosas, ella se sentía casada por el viaje así que se fue a otra habitación descansar un poco, para mas tarde volver a intentar hablar con su principe de la colina.

...

 **Chicago.**

Elroy se sentía muy intranquila con la llegada de Candy, por otro lado Doroty se había marchado de la mansión sin ni siquiera avisarle, era algo muy extraño que la estaba haciendo pensar que Candy iba romper la promesa que hiso. Pero ella no iba permitir que la rubia le arruinara sus planes, si Candy le contaba la verdad a su sobrino lo negaría hasta el final.

Anabela por otro lado se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que termina que su boda con William se arruinara por culpa de la rubia.

—Anabela yo no voy a permitir que Candy se salga con la suya –le dijo la tía abuela para calmarla.

—Es que no dejo de tener miedo, si ella regreso es para recuperar a William –dijo Anabela que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su habitación.

—Mi sobrino no va regresar con ella, él es un hombre de palabra y se va casar contigo.

—Si no lo hace yo me voy a morir de tristeza –dijo Anabela sollozando.

Elroy se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

—Tranquila eso no va a ocurrir.

Una sirvienta entro a la habitación.

—Señorita Anabela tiene una visita –le anuncio.

—¿Quién me busca? –pregunto Anabela parándose de la cama.

—Su primo Fred.

—Fred aquí.

—Si…desea verla.

Anabela de inmediato bajo al salón para hablar con su primo.

—Fred que sorpresa –le dijo ella.

—Anabela vine a llevarte conmigo de regreso a Boston.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que tienes que regresar a Boston?

—Lo siento, pero yo no voy a regresar. Tienes que saber que voy a casarme con William.

—Eso ya lo sé, me lo dijo Candy.

—¿Cómo viajaste con Candy?

—Si vine a acompañar para que recupere al hombre que ama.

—Ose que ya te diste por vencido de conquistarla.

—Si…ella ama a William y el a ella, así que tú y yo estamos de sobra.

—Lo siento pero yo no voy a dejar a William –le aclaro Anabela –Voy a casarme con él.

—¡No puedes casarte con él!

—¿Por qué tú lo dices?

—No Anabela, porque William con la única mujer que tiene que casarse es con Candy, es a ella a la que ama.

—¡Ella lo rechazo, se negó a casarse con él!

—Candy tubo un motivo muy importarte para hacerlo. Además hay otro motivo por el que ellos tienen que estar juntos.

—¿Qué motivo? –le pregunto Anabela.

—Eso ya lo sabrás…

—De todos modos no me iré contigo, luchare hasta el final por William.

Fred suspiro.

—Bueno prima si te quieres quedarte hazlo, pero ya te darás cuenta que vas a perder tu tiempo.

…

 **Lakewood.**

Candy que se había quedado profundamente dormida en cima de la cama en otra habitación de la mansión. Repentinamente despertó cerca de las doce de la noche, así que de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Albert, pero esta seguía con llave. Bajo al la plata baja de la mansión y busco a una de las sirvientas por si tenía otra llave para abrir la puerta. La sirvienta rápidamente busco la llave y se la paso a la rubia.

Al llegar Candy entro la habitación donde Albert estaba durmiendo encima de la cama. Ella con paso lento camino hasta él y con una de sus manos le acaricio el cabello.

—Te amo tanto mi príncipe de la colina –le dijo en voz baja.

El al escuchar la voz de su pequeña despertó de inmediato.

—¿Candy como entraste?–le dijo con molestia.

—Le pedí a la sirvienta que me pasara otra llave para poder entrar, ya que tú no me quisiste abrir.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar sin mi permiso?

—Tú no tienes moral para decirme eso, se te olvida que tú también entraste a mi habitación cuando estuvimos en el rancho de Anabela.

—Me arrepiento de eso…por que por mas que luche para que regresaras conmigo, fue inutil-dijo Albert bruscamente levantándose de la cama.

—Lo siento se que me porte muy mal contigo, pero por favor dame la oportunida de remediar mi herror.

—No Candy no voy a escuchaste –dijo Albert queriendo salir de la habitación, pero Candy se le puso por enfrente.

—No voy a dejar que salgas…

—Candy no hagas que te saque a la fuerza.

—No vas hacer algo así, tu jamás me aria daño, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti –le dijo Candy acercándose a él –Aunque tu boca me diga que con no quieres escucharme, tu corazón dice.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Candy volverme loco?

—Si quiero que te vuelvas loco, pero por mí –le dijo Candy besándolo sorpresivamente.

Albert quiso romper aquel beso, pero el amor que sentía por su pequeña era tan grande que lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Comenzó a besarla colocando sus manos en el cabello de ella y sentido esa misma pasión de cuando la hiso suya el día de su cumpleaños. Pero en ese momento recordó todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de ella que bruscamente decidió romper el beso.

—No Candy, voy a casarme con Anabela –le dijo dándole la espalda.

—No puedes casarte con Anabela.

—No podrás impedirlo.

—Claro que puedo, porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo –le dijo Candy tocándose su barriga.

Albert volteo su cuerpo quedando en asombrado con la noticia.

—¿Que estás diciendo…?

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Que vas a ser papa William Albert Andrey!

Los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo una gran emoción en su corazón.

—Pequeña vamos a tener un hijo –le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola con todas sus fuerza.

—Si mi amor….estoy embarazada, por eso regrese porque tenía que decírtelo. Y pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado yo te amo Albert, eres el amor de mi vida.

Él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Yo también te amo pequeña, pero estaba tan herido que no quería vete ni escuchaste.

—Lo se…hay tantas cosa que tenemos de a qué hablar.

—Si mi amor….pero antes déjame sentir a mi hijo –le dijo Albert que se colocó de rodilla y puso su oreja en la barriga de Candy, ella con cariño le acaricio el cabello.

—Está feliz con la noticia ¿verdad?

—Si pequeña lo que más he querido tener un hijo, un hijo tuyo amor mío.

—Yo también me siento muy feliz Albert –dijo Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Albert se puso de pies.

—Si pequeña tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

—Te voy a contar todo Albert, aunque te voy a causar una gran decepción.

—¿A qué te refieres pequeña?

Ella dio unos pasos por la habitación.

—Albert yo no me case contigo por que la tía abuela me hiso prometerme que me alejaría de ti.

—¡Tía Elroy! –repitió Albert desconcertado.

—Si…días antes de nuestras boda me sito a la mansión. Donde me dijo muchas cosas que yo no era mujer para ti, que los integrantes de consejo de ancianos te iban a quitar la presidencia si te casabas conmigo y que eso perjudicaría a los Andrey y que ella no iba poder cumplirle la promesa a su hermano, ose a tu padre Albert.

—¿Una promesa a mi padre?

—Si la tía abuela me conto que antes de morir tu padre, él le hiso prometerle que cuidara de ti, te educara bien y que te casaras con una mujer de tu mismo nivel social, para que le diera herederos a la familia.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Pero pequeña porque te dejaste convencer por las palabras de tía Elroy. Si yo con la única mujer que quería casarme es contigo, más allá de lo que pensara ella y el concejos de ancianos o quien sea. Yo te amo solo a ti.

—Lo se mi amor…y ahora me siento tan estúpida, tan tonta en haberme dejado por convencer por ella. Por qué mas encima me mintió.

—¿En que te mintió?

—Me dijo que se iba a morir.

Albert se tomó la cabeza sintiéndose realmente dolido al darse cuenta que su tía Elory estuvo a punto de arruinarle su vida, al querer separarlo a la mujer que amaba.

—Como tía Elory fue capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, inventar que se iba a morir. Nunca pensé que fuera tan malvaba contigo, conmigo por su culpa estuvimos a punto de separarnos para siempre….

Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

—Ya mi amor no sufras por culpa de ella…

—Pequeña eres tan buena, tía Elory lo único que consiguió con su maldad es que ahora te amo más que antes –le dijo Albert abrazándola con fuerza –Pero esto no se va quedar así, porque tía Elroy se va resentir de lo que hiso.

Continuacion...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Bueno por fin Candy y Albert estan juntos y el se entero de la maldad de su tia. Ya veremos que hara Albert para hacerla pagarle a su tia lo que hiso...por que no va dejar que ella se quede tan tranquila.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y mandarme sus lidos review. Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes y nos estaremos leendo pronto.**

 **Paulayjoaqui -Stormaw –JENNY -skarllet northman -Josie -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Rose De Grandcheste -Patty -candice ledezma -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 -Mercedes -sweetpea81572(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Cuando Candy se despertó en la mañana, en la cama donde había dormido con el hombre que amaba. Se encontró con una bandeja con un rico y abúndate desayudo, donde había un vaso de leche, huevos, queso, tostadas con mermelada y una plato de fruta.

—¿Albert y esto? –le pregunto Candy a él que estaba recostado a su lado.

—Es tu desayuno, ahora que estas esperando a nuestro hijo tienes que alimentarte muy bien.

—Pero Albert no creo que sea capaz de comerme todo.

—Tienes que hacerlo mi amor –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

—Ok Albert –dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de leche –¿Y tú no vas a desayunar?

—Por supuesto pequeña –dijo Albert tomando una tostada.

—¿Mi amor que has pensado sobre la tía abuela?

—Candy no tengo nada que pensar sobre ella, lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre. Nunca pensé que tía Elroy fuera tan malvada.

—No quiero que te peles con ella por mi culpa.

—Pequeña no te sientas culpable, la única culpable de todo es ella.

—¿Y que va pasar con Anabela?

—Anabela es una buena joven, siento haberla utilizado para tratar de olvidarte.

—Me da tristeza por ella, Anabela te quiere mucho –dijo Candy comiendo fruta.

—Lo se…pero tendrá que entender que con la única mujer que tengo que casarme es contigo ¿Por qué me imagino que ahora tu…?

—¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo mi amor! Siempre quise hacerlo, pero la promesa que le hice a la tía abuela lo arruino todo.

—¡Una promesa de amor!

—Si…Albert.

—¿Pequeña que te parece si nos casemos aquí en Lakewood?

—¡Aquí!–repitió ella parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si….Yo mando a buscar un cura y nos casamos. Para que vamos a esperar más…

—Pero así tan de repente…

—Pequeña no podemos esperar mucho, vamos a tener un hijo –le dijo Albert colocándole la mano en la barriga de ella.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es verdad, pero al menos déjame avisarles a mis madres, a Tom y Jimmy.

—Por su puesto mi amor, ellos no acompañaran en este día ¡Te amo Candy!

—Yo también te amo Albert –le dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos –Y perdoname por todo el daño que te hice.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte…-le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos –Pero no vayas a llorar, recuerda que te vez más lindas cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

…

 **Dos días después…**

—Señor William Albert Andrey acepta como esposa a la señorita Candy White para amarla y respetarla todo los días de su vida –le pregunto el cura.

Albert miro a su pequeña con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si acepto –respondió.

—Señorita Candy White acepta como esposo al señor William Albert Andrey para amarlo y respetarlo todo los días de su vida.

—Si acepto –respondió Candy mirando a su príncipe de la colina con sus ojos iluminados.

—Entonces antes Dios los declaro marido y mujer. Señor William puede besar a la novia.

Albert le levanto el velo a Candy y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sellando el compromiso de su amor.

—Te amo pequeña –le dijo al romper el beso.

—Y yo a ti mi príncipe de la colina.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionado por la feliz pareja entre ellos la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Tom con su padre, Jimmy y los niños del hogar.

—¡Vivan los novios! –grito Tom con alegría.

—¡Que sean muy felices! –añadió Jimmy.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros –le dijo Candy muy emocionada.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se acercaron y abrazaron a la pareja de recién casados.

—Les deseamos toda la felicidad de este mundo –le dijo la señorita Pony.

—Que formen una familia muy bella y llena de amor –añadió la hermana María.

Candy y Albert se miraron, ya que debían decir que iban a tener un hijo.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María hay algo que tenemos que contarle –le dijo Candy un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo se iban a tomar que estaba embarazada.

—¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto la hermana María.

—Bueno hermana María, señorita Pony lo que pasa que, Candy y yo vamos a tener un hijo –se apresuró a responder Albert.

Amabas mujeres se miraron sorprendida.

—¿Como que van a tener un hijo si se acaban de casar? –dijo la señorita Pony un poco ingenua.

—Bueno es que…Albert y yo…pues sé que no debió pasar, pero –dijo Candy sonrojada.

—Ya no me expliquen más, se lo que paso –dijo la hermana María –Aunque no debieron estar juntos si no estaban casado, pero bueno ya no podemos reprocharles nada, solo me queda decirle que los felicito por la llegada de su hijo.

—Gracias hermana María –le dijo Candy dándole un abrazo –Vamos a tener la llegada de dos niños a este mundo el hijo Annie y ahora el mío.

La señorita Pony se puso a llorar.

—Oh me siento como si fuera ser abuela.

—Y lo será señorita Pony y hermana María serán las mejores abuelas del mundo –les dijo Albert –Sé que hicimos mal, pero estamos realmente felices por la llegada de nuestro hijo.

—¿Cómo van a tener un hijo? –pregunto Tom que llego en ese momento.

—Si Tom –contesto Candy.

—Vaya parece que ustedes se adelantaron la luna de miel –dijo Tom en tono de broma.

Todos se echaron a reír.

El resto de la tarde todo estuvieron celebrando con un gran banquete, acompañado de champaña y una buena música para bailar. Por la noche ya todos los invitados se marcharon dejando solo a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

—Bueno pequeña que te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación –le dijo Albert tomándola por cintura.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Me siento un poco nerviosa…

—Pero porque mi amor, si estás conmigo, además ya hemos estado juntos.

—Bueno si…pero esta noche es muy especial.

—Eso si, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡Una sorpresa! –repitió Candy parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si subamos y lo sabrás.

Albert tomo en sus brazos a Candy y la llevo a una de los cuartos de la mansión. Donde al entrar la rubia pudo ver que la recamara estaba decorada con velas y la cama llena de rosa formando un bonito corazón. Albert camino con ella hasta la cama donde deposito a su esposa.

—Te quedo muy hermosa la recamara –le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esto es todo para ti mi pequeña, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para tí.

—Lo será Albert, te amo tanto…

—Yo también te amo y a nuestro hijo –dijo Albert colocándose una mano en la barriga de ella –Gracias mi amor por este hermoso regalo.

—La que tiene que darte las gracias soy a ti. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí en todo estos años, por tu protección, tu amista y tu gran amor hacia mí.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme señora Andrey, por que amarla es un placer–le dijo Albert besándola con mucha pasión para comenzar a fundirse en el cuerpo de su esposa, disfrutando de su hermosura y dejándose embriagar por el perfume de la delicada piel de su pequeña, la madre de su hijo y la mujer con la que iba compartir el resto de su vida.

…

 **Chicago varios días después…**

Después de pasar unos hermosos días en Lakewood, disfrutando de su amor ahora como marido y mujer. Candy y Albert decidieron regresar a Chicago, para enfrentar de una de vez por toda a la tía abuela y encararla frente de todos. Ya que Albert le había mandado un telegrama a George pidiéndole que reuniera a toda la familia en la mansión.

—Bienvenido William, señorita Candy –los saludo con formalidad.

—Señora Andrey George –le corrigió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Verdad que ya están casados.

—George me imagino que todos me están esperándome.

—Así es William, les dije que hoy llegabas como me anúnciate en tu telegrama.

—¿Pequeña te sientes preparada para entrar?

Ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de vivir. Sin embargo no sentía temor porque a su lado estaba su príncipe de la colina, que la amaba y que no iba a perimir que nada malo le pasara.

—Si Albert a tu lado no tengo nada que temer –le dijo tomándolo de la mano con fuerza.

—Gracias mi amor por confiar en mí.

Con paso firme Candy y Albert se dirigieron al salón, donde al entrar se encontraron con las presencia de la tía abuela sentada en un alto sillón, los señores Legan sentados en un largo sofá, junto a sus hijos Elisa y Neil. Por otro lado estaban Archie de pies junto a su Annie que al ver a su amiga de la infancia le mostro una amplia sonrisa, que Candy correspondió. Y en otro sofá esta Anabela que haber la presencia de la rubia, sintió que ya su matrimonio con Albert se había arruinado.

—Buenas tardes a todos –los saludo Albert con una voz segura.

—Qué alegría tenerte de regreso William –le contesto Elroy echándole una mirada dura a Candy, sintiendo el temor que esta había roto la promesa que hiso.

—¿William se puede saber qué hace Candy aquí?–le pregunto Anabela con molestia.

—Ella no debiera estar aquí, Candy hace tiempo que no es parte de los Andrey –añadió Elisa.

—En eso te equivocas Elisa, porque Candy sigue siendo una Andrey –contesto Albert mirando a su esposa.

—¿Cómo adoptaste de nuevo a Candy?–le pregunto Niel en forma irónica.

—No Niel no adopte nuevamente a Candy. Por qué ahora ella es mi esposa.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

—¡William Andrey tú no puedes haberte casado con esta chiquilla! –le grito Elroy roja de la rabia –Se te olvida tu compromiso con Anabela.

—¡William tú no puedes hacerme algo así! –le reclamo Anabela parándose del sillón.

—Lo siento y perdóname por favor, pero con la única mujer con la que tenía que casarme es con Candy.

—¡Esto es una humillación no podre resistirlo! –exclamo Anabela saliendo corriendo del salón.

—¿Cómo pudiste cambiar a Anabela por esta chiquilla? –le dijo Elroy indignada.

—Por favor tía Elroy con que moral me bienes a reclamar lo que hice, después de que inventaste que te iba a morir para obligar a Candy hacerte una promesa para que no se casara conmigo.

Elroy lo miro como si se fuera a desmayar.

—¡Eso no es verdad, yo jamás aria algo así, es un invento de Candice!

—Candy está mintiendo como puede inventar algo así de la tía abuela –dijo Elisa para apoyar a la anciana.

—¡Cállate Elisa deja de encubrir a tía Elroy! –le grito Albert –Estoy seguro que tú lo sabias todo.

—Yo no entiendo nada –dijo Archie confundido.

—No te preocupes yo les voy a contar lo que hiso tía Elroy para separarme de mi pequeña.

Albert relato todo lo que Candy le había contado sobre la promesa que le hiso a la tía abuela. Archie, Annie, los señores Legan y hasta George quedaron entre sorprendidos y horrorizaron, ya que nunca se imaginaron que Elroy fuera capaz de algo así.

Elroy con la cabeza agachada y apretando su vestido con sus manos. Lo único que quería era que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara al escuchar las duras palabras de su sobrino William, al que siempre quiso como a un hijo.

—¡Cómo pudiste ser capaz de algo así tía Elroy! –le reclamo Albert mirándola fijamente –¡Querer separarme de la mujer que amo, inventando que te ibas a morir! ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón de Dios!

—William todo lo hice por ti, eres un Andrey como iba dejar que te casaras con una pobre huérfana que no sabe comportase, ibas hacer la burla de todos y sobre todo los ancianos te iba a sacar del consejo–se defendió Elroy llorando –Yo le prometí a tu padre que sería un Andrey con toda sus letras y eso también significaba que te casara con una joven de tu mismo nivel social, de la que te sintieras orgulloso llevar de tu brazo.

—Por favor tía tú sabía que yo nunca me iba a fijar en esa clase de jóvenes. Yo siempre quise que Candy fuera mi esposa, ningún otra mujer.

—Pero es que ella no es una mujer para un hombre como tú –dijo Elroy mirando a Candy con ojos de odio –¡Parece que se te olvida que eres un Andrey!

—Claro ese es problema que soy un Andrey, pero ya no te preocupes por eso tía Elroy, porque desde hoy dejo de ser William Albert Andrey.

Todos se miraron unos a otro horrorizados con la confección de Albert. Hasta Candy que no sabía sobre eso.

—¡Tú no puedes hacer algo así! –le reclamo Elroy.

—¿Que locura es esa William? –le dijo el señor Legan –No puedes renunciar a ser un Andrey.

—Por supuesto que puedo, desde hoy seré simplemente Albert, un hombre sencillo, con una vida normal, sin lujos ni dinero. Pero feliz –dijo Albert abrazando a Candy- Por qué voy a poder estar tranquilamente, sin que nadie se oponga al lado de la mujer que amo con la que voy a formar una hermosa familia.

—¿Pero tío William que va pasar con las empresas de la familia quien va administrarla? –le pregunto Archie.

—Eso podrás hacerlo tú y George. Yo sé que lo aran bien.

—¡William deje de decir tonterías, tú tienes que manejar los negocios que te dejaron tus padre!–le grito Elroy.

—Lo siento tía, pero mi decisión está tomada. Ahora mismo me voy de esta mansión junto a mi esposa.

—¡No puedes irte William!–le grito Elroy alterada.

—No podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, yo ya no quiero volver a verte nunca más en vida ¡Adiós para siempre tía Elroy!

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por la gran acogida que le han dado a este fic, muchisimas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo, eso es muy importante para mi.**

 **Paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, Josie, skarllet northman, glenda, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Gladys,Jahzeel La Castaaneda, candice Ledezma,brigge,sayuri1707, Mercedes, luka gottchalk, hikarulantisforlove lady susi, Marisol 92, leihej, Rocio Cr, chidamami**

 **Brendarvazquez, Kellyelin(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

 **Bueno me despido con un fuerte abrazo para todas ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **Varios meses después…**

Candy se sentía muy contenta ordenando su departamento, donde vivía con Albert modestamente, pero muy feliz porque estaba junto al hombre que amaba y al padre de su hijo que faltaba poco para nacer.

—Cuando llegue tu papa, va encontrar limpio y ordenado el departamento –le dijo Candy a su hijo colocando una rosas en un florero que Albert le había regalado.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién será? –dijo la rubia caminado hasta la puerta donde al abrir se encontró con su amiga Annie, que ya había tenido una hermosa niña llamada Lucy.

—Annie –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Vine a visitarte y a traerte una sorpresa.

—¿Que sorpresa?

—Mira quien vino conmigo –le dijo Annie.

Cuando apareció Patty.

—¡Patty! –la abrazo Candy con alegría.

—Candy quería tanto verte…

—Yo también, pero pasen.

Annie y Patty entraron al departamento, donde se sentaron en unos sillones para platicar.

—Que hermosa te ves con tu barriga, está muy grande –le dijo Patty.

—Gracias…ya quiero que nazca pronto mi hijo –dijo la rubia tocándosela.

—Sera un niño muy bello como la hija de Annie.

—¿Y Annie por que no la trajiste a Lucy? –le pregunto Candy.

—Es que anda un poco refinada, la deje con mi mama ¿Y Albert?

—Trabajando llega más tarde…

—¿Annie me conto que Albert renuncio a ser un Andrey? –le pregunto Patty sorprendida.

—Así fue, aunque yo le he dicho que tiene que regresar, él es el patriarca de los Andrey. Pero está empeñado en no hacerlo.

—Es increíble que Albert siendo un millonario ahora este trabajando en un zoológico –comento Annie.

—Si…pero le encanta ese trabajo como es amante de los animales. Además me dijo que cuando nazca nuestro hijo nos iremos una temporada al rancho que le compro a Anabela.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo Candy? –le pregunto Patty.

—Claro que si, yo con Albert me voy hasta el fin del mundo.

—Cuando la tía abuela lo sepa se va deprimir más de lo que está -le dijo Annie.

—Yo a pensar de todo siento tristeza por ella –dijo Candy –Pero Albert se niega a perdonarla.

—Es que lo que hiso contigo fue muy malo.

—Lo se Annie, pero yo ya la perdone ¿Pero Patty cuéntame sobre ti, como está la abuela marta?

—Ella está muy bien, te nada muchos saludos.

—Ya Patty cuéntale a Candy –le pidió Annie.

—¿Que pasa chicas? –pregunto la rubia.

—Lo que pasa que Patty tiene algo que decirte –le respondió Annie.

—Dime Patty…

—Candy tengo novio.

—¡Vaya que alegría saber algo así! –exclamo Candy feliz por su amiga –¿Pero como se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Bueno…se llama Jack y lo conocí en la escuela donde estudio para maestra.

—¿Ósea que va ser maestro como tú?

—Si…al también le gusta mucho enseñar a los niños.

—Me alegra por ti Patty que te hayas vuelto a enamorar.

Patty suspiro.

—Gracias. Me siento muy feliz al lado de Jack, es un chico atento que se preocupa mucho por mí. Después de lo de Stear no quería volver a enamorarme, pero cuando conocí a Jack me di cuenta que debía darme otra oportunidad para el amor.

—Stear desde el cielo debe sentir muy feliz por ti.

—Lo se…-dijo Patty emocionada.

—Ojala que algún día pueda conocer a tu novio.

—Claro que si Candy, la próxima vez que venga a Chicago Jack vendrá conmigo para que lo conozcan.

—¿Chicas que les parece si les preparo un rico té con galletas –le sugirió Candy.

—Claro amiga mira que tenemos mucho que platicar –dijo Patty.

—¿Oye Candy y has sabido algo de Doroty? –le pregunto Annie.

—Si me mandó una carta diciéndome que está trabajando muy bien en casa de Fred , que el la trata muy bien y que James la quiere mucho.

—Me alegro por ella es una buena chica.

—Es muy buena y Fred también es un buen hombre, ojala que encuentre una mujer que lo haga feliz.

—¿Y qué paso con Anabela?

—Bueno por lo que me conto Doroty Anabela se fue de viaje a recorrer Europa.

—Ósea que ya se le paso la tristeza que sentía por no poderse casar con Albert.

—Así es, quien no dice que en Europa se vuelva a enamorar de otro hombre. Bueno voy a preparar él te –dijo Candy parándose del sillón.

…

 **Boston.**

Doroty y Fred se encontraban caminados por el jardín de la residencia, mientras que James jugaba con una pelota.

—¿Y te llego respuesta de la carta que le mandaste a Candy? –le pregunto Fred.

—Si señor Scott Candy me escribió.

—¿Y que cuenta?

—Que pronto va nacer su hijo y que se sentiente muy feliz al lado del señor Andrey.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos, ambos merecen ser felices.

—Si…han pasado muchas dificultades, pero ahora están junto disfrutando de su amor.

Fred detuvo el paso y miro a Doroty de frente.

—Doroty tengo que decirte algo –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Que pasa señor Scott? –le pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno…lo que pasa Doroty, que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella sintió una emoción en su corazón, ya que también sentía lo mismo por él.

—¿Está seguro de lo que me dice, yo soy la niñera de su hijo?

Fred le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Claro que estoy seguro, poco a poco me fui enamorándote de ti. Eres tan tierna Doroty cuidas tan bien de mi hijo, como si fueras su propia madre. Eso es muy valioso para mí.

—Es muy halagador para mí escuchar decirme todo eso, pero yo no soy una mujer para un hombre como usted.

—¿Por qué dices eso Doroty? Yo te amo y deseo que esas mi esposa.

—¿A pesar de mi condición de niñera?

—Eso no me importa, por favor acéptame ¿O caso no sientes nada por mí?

—Por supuesto que siento algo por usted señor Scott yo también lo amo –le confeso Doroty emocionada.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema para que seas mi esposa?

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno ninguno…

—¿Eso significa que te vas a casar conmigo?

—Si…señor Scott voy a casarme con usted.

—Te amo Doroty –le dijo Fred dándole un tierno besos en los labios.

—Yo también señor Scott.

—Fred…

—Te amo Fred –le dijo ella abrazándolo sintiéndose realmente feliz –Creo que tendré que escribirle nuevamente a Candy contándole la notica.

—Ella se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa.

—Si…gracias a Candy te conocí Fred…

—Eso es verdad gracia a ella ahora estamos juntos.

…

 **Chicago.**

Después de que sus amigas se fueron del departamento. Candy se fue a recostar a su cama, ya que se sentía un poco cansada por el embarazo, quedándose profundamente dormida. Hasta que llego Albert de su trabajo donde la despertó con un tierno beso en la frente.

—Mi amor llegaste –le dijo ella al ver el rostro de su esposo.

—Si pequeña ¿cómo está mi hijo? –le pregunto recostándose al lado de ella.

—Bien, sabes vino Annie y Patty a visitarme.

—Qué bueno ¿Y cómo esta Patty?

—Muy bien, tiene novio.

—Me alegra por ella, debe estar feliz.

—Si…lo está ¿Y a ti como te fue en el zoológico?

—Bien mi amor…

—Voy a servirte la cena, debes de traer hambre –dijo Candy con intención de pararse de la cama, pero Albert la detuvo.

—Primero quiero que me des un beso.

—¡Un beso!

—Si…pequeña, muero por besarte –le dijo Albert besándola con todo el amor y pasión que sentía por ella.

—Te amo Albert –le dijo Candy terminar el beso.

—Y yo cada día que pasa te amo más…

—Bueno ahora si te voy a servir la cena…

—Pequeña no te levantes, yo puedo servirla.

—De ninguna manera Albert yo soy tu esposa –dijo Candy bajándose de la cama, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor –¡Hay me duele!

—¿Qué te pasa Candy? –le pregunto Albert asustado.

—¡Me duele mucho el vientre!

—¡No puede ser…!

—¿Parece que va nacer nuestro hijo?

—¿Pero si todavía falta un mese…?

—Bueno…creo que nuestro hijo se nos va adelantar. Albert tendrás que llevarme a un hospital.

—Si…pequeña, tranquila todo va salir bien –le dijo Albert muy nervioso–Voy buscar una ambulancia.

—Estoy tranquila Albert, el que está nervioso eres tu –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

…

 **Hospital Santa Juana.**

—Ya Albert tranquilízate –le dijo George.

—No puedo, no sé por qué no me dejan ver a Candy –dijo Albert que caminaba de un lado para otro.

—Es que debe estar en trabajo de parto –dijo Annie que estaba con Archie y Patty.

—Ojala que salga todo bien –dijo Patty preocupada por su amiga.

En ese momento llego un médico.

—¿Quién es el señor Andrey? –pregunto.

—Yo doctor –le respondió Albert –¿Cómo está mi esposa y mi hijo?

—Muy bien su esposa es muy valiente.

—¿Y fue niño o niña? –pregunto Annie.

—Fueron dos niños.

—¡Dos niños! –repitieron todos.

—Si la señora Andrey tubo gemelos.

—¡Oh gemelos! –dijo Albert emocionado –¿Quiero verla y a mis hijos?

—Por supuesto venga conmigo.

Albert llego a la habitación donde estaba Candy con el rostro pálido, pero muy feliz con sus dos hijos uno a cada lado.

—¿Mi amor como te siente? –le dijo Albert.

—Bien, mira nuestro hijo.

Albert miro a los dos niños que era muy blancos y rubios.

—Son tan hermoso como tu…

—Y como tu mi príncipe de la colina.

—Te amo tanto Candy, soy tan feliz.

—Yo también soy feliz a tu lado y ahora mas con nuestros hijos.

—Ahora tendremos que pensar en dos nombres para nuestro hijos.

—No te preocupes por eso, porque ya sé cómo se van a llamar.

—¿Cómo mi amor? –le pregunto Albert.

—Se llamaran Anthony y Stear en recuerdo de esos dos chicos maravillosos que estuvieron en nuestras vidas ¿Qué te parece?

Albert sonrió con nostalgia.

—Me parece muy bien pequeña, son los hombres indicados para nuestros hijos.

…

 **Un mes después…**

—Ya los niños se durmieron –dijo Candy al salir de la habitación de los gemelos.

—Yo tengo lista la cena –dijo Albert colocando los platos en la mesa.

—Qué bueno tengo mucha hambre.

—Te prepare un rico pavo con arroz.

—¡Que delicioso mi amor! –exclamo Candy sentándose a la mesa.

Albert también se sentó al lado de tu esposa.

—Mi amor tengo que contarte que la próxima semana nos vamos a Texas.

—¡Tan pronto Albert!

—Si…para que vamos a esperar más, quiero que mis hijos se críen en un ambiente lleno de naturaleza –dijo Albert probando la comida.

—Pero primero quiero que vayamos al hogar de pony, para que mis madres y los niños, Tom conozcan a los gemelos.

—Por supuesto pequeña, además tengo que hablar con Tom y su padre quiero que me den algunas indicaciones de como administrar el rancho.

—Yo te voy ayudar Albert entre los dos sacarnos adelante el rancho.

Albert le tomo la mano a su esposo.

—Gracias mi amor, por apoyarme en esto…

—Tu sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo apoyándote en toda tus decisiones…

—Te amo pequeña –le dijo Albert dándose un beso en los labios.

Cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién será? –dijo la rubia.

—No se…voy abrir.

Albert se dirigió abrir encontrándose con la presencia de la tía abuela.

—Tía Elroy –la nombro sorprendido.

—William podemos hablar –le pidió la mujer.

—Pasa tía…

Elroy entro al departamento.

—¿Cómo esta tía abuela? –le pregunto Candy.

—No muy bien Candice….

—¿Tía a que has venido? –le pregunto Albert.

Elroy dio un suspiro y dijo.

—Primero que nada yo…quería pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les hice.

—No se preocupe yo no le guardo rencor…-le dijo Candy.

—Yo aún sigo muy dolido contigo –le dijo Albert –Lo que hiciste no es fácil de perdonar.

—Yo lo se William –dijo Elroy humillándose –Pero si no me va a perdonar al menos regresa a la mansión.

—Lo siento tía Elroy, pero no voy a regresar. Además la próxima semana me voy con Candy y mis hijos a Texas.

—William entiende que no puedes dejar de ser un Andrey, tiene muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, hazlo por la memoria de tus padres. Además yo me iré a Escocia para que no me vuelvas haber.

—No tía…mi decisión está tomada yo me voy a Texas, donde comenzare una buena vida con mi familia.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aquin con este fic que ya esta terminando, espero que lo hayan difrutado. El proximo capitulo es el final.**

 **Como siempre tengo que agradecerles su gran apoyo con este fic y bueno tambien con los otros. Realmente para mi y para todas las chicas que nos gusta escribier historias es muy valioso su apoyo, ya que gracias a sus comentario y sugerencia nosotras nos motivamos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Stormaw, Guest, Marisol 92, Glenda, chidamami, skarllet northman, Jahzeel, JENNY, candice ledezma, La Castaaneda, Josie, sayuri1707, luka gottchalk, Rocio CR**

 **Mgoh, Serena Candy Andrew Graham(gracias chicas por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

 **Me despido con un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes y nos estarmos leendo pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Promesa de Amor**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **Texas cinco años después…**

Los años pasaron y Candy y Albert vivían felizmente juntos a sus gemelos, que ya tenían cinco años. Albert se dedicaba administrar el rancho, algo que hacía muy bien. Y Candy cuidaba de sus hijos que le daban más de un dolor de cabeza, ya que eran unos niños muy traviesos. Sin embargo se sentía muy feliz de tenerlos a ellos y a su príncipe de la colina, que ha sido un excelente esposo y un gran padre de familia.

—¡Anthony, Stear bajen de ese árbol!–le grito Candy a sus gemelos, que tenía la costumbre de subirse a los árboles que estaban en el rancho.

—¡No mama!-le grito Stear.

—Estamos jugando –añadió Anthony.

—¡Si no bajan yo subiere a buscarlos!

Albert se acercó a ella, vestido con una camisa vaquera, un pantalón café, botas negras y un sombrero. Vestido como todo un vaquero, dejando atrás los finos trajes que lucía cuando era un hombre de negocios.

—¿Pequeña que pasa? –le pregunto.

—Tus hijos que no quieren bajar de ese árbol.

—Jajaja pequeña con que moral le dices a nuestros hijos que se bajen del árbol, si tú también hacías lo mismo cuando eras una niña.

—Eso es verdad mi amor –le dijo Candy riéndose y abrazándolo, recordando sus travesuras de cuando era una niña.

—Ya niños bajen –les pidió Albert.

—Si papa –dijeron los gemelos bajando del árbol.

—Vamos para que se den un rico baño y se cambien de ropa. Antes de que lleguen sus tíos –le dijo Candy tomándole de las manos.

—¿Vendrán los tíos mama? –le pregunto Anthony.

—Si vienen a pasar a unos días al rancho. Así que vamos hacer un rico asado para celebrar.

—Que rico mama, vamos a jugar con nuestros primos.

—Si hijos –les dijo Albert –Bueno yo me voy a ver el ganado, nos vemos más tarde pequeña.

—Ok mi amor –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en los labios.

...

Por la tarde el rancho se llenó de invitados. Archie y Annie con su hija Lucy. Ellos seguían viviendo en Chicago junto a la tía abuela.

Patty con su esposo Jack, ellos se había casado hace tres años y tenía un hijo de dos años llamado Tommy. Ambos seguían viviendo en Florida donde trabajan como maestros de una escuela.

Fred con Doroty, que se había casado hace cinco años y tenían una hija de tres años y James que ya tenía diez.

Por otro lado George que seguía soltero, dedicándose a administrar las empresas de los Andrey con Archie.

Y Tom con su novia Jane, con la que pronto se iba a casar. Una joven hija de un ranchero amigo del padre de Tom.

—Este rancho cada día está más hermoso –comento Fred mirando a su alrededor.

—Es que Albert lo a administrado muy bien –contesto Candy que se había colocado un bonito vestido estampado en color vede, zapatos del mismo tono y una bonita flor en su cabello que llevaba suelto como una cascada.

—Tú también me has ayudado mucho pequeña –dijo Albert.

—Eso es verdad, entre los dos hemos sacado el rancho adelante.

—Quien diría que el millonario William Albert Andrey se convertiría en todo un ranchero –añadió Annie.

—La verdad esto me gusta más que los negocios –reconoció Albert.

—Pero ya no crees que es tiempo de regresa a Chicago –le dijo George –Archie y yo ya no damos a vasto con tanto trabajo.

—Lo se George y a ti y a mi sobrino Archie les agradezco menormente que se hayan hecho cargo de mis negocios.

—¿Entonces tío vas a regresar? –le pregunto Archie…

Albert miro a Candy ya que no tenía muy claro ese tema.

—Bueno…no lo sé. Me encanta vivir aquí en el rancho, mis hijos se han criado de forma más natural. Pero sé que algún día tengo que retomar mis responsabilidades como cabeza de los Andrey.

—¿Y tú qué opinas Candy?–le pregunto Patty.

La rubia dio un suspiro.

—Bueno yo preferiría quedarme aquí. Pero si mi esposo quiere regresar yo lo apoyo. Donde Albert vaya yo iré con él.

—Gracias mi amor…-le dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo el apoyo de su esposa.

—A mí me gustaría mucho que regresaran –dijo Annie –Los extraño de verdad.

—Bueno eso lo vamos a pensar –dijo Albert -¿Fred y como esta Anabela?

—Ella está muy bien se casó hace un par de meses con un millonario francés.

—¡Vaya que afortunada! -exclamo Candy -Debe estar muy feliz.

—Si lo está..-dijo Fred con una sonrisa -Por fin encontró al hombre de su vida.

—Me alegro por ella -dijo Albert -Pero comamos antes que se enfrié el asado.

Todos se sentaron en la larga mesa, para disfrutar de un rico almuerzo al aire libre y familiar. En medio de un ambiente alegre donde las risas y las bromas se escuchan a cada instante, mientras desguataba del asado, acompañado de un buen vino y jugo de fruta para que tomaran los niños.

Después de comer el sonido del violín que Tom se puso a tocar, ya que su padre le había enseñado, se comenzó a escuchar provocando que Candy y Albert salieran a bailar, para hacerlo casi de inmediato las otras parejas, mientras que los gemelos con la hija de Annie también bailaban por su lado, provocando las risas de todos.

—¿Mi amor como te sientes? –le pregunto Albert a su esposa mientras bailaban.

—Feliz con la llegada de nuestro amigos.

—Yo también extrañaba mucho a todos.

—Lo bueno es que todos están bien y felices. Sabes les escribí a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, para que vengan con los niños como lo hicieron el año pasado.

—La pasaron muy bien los niños, jugaron mucho con los gemelos.

—Si…por eso quiero que vengan, además quiero ver a mis madres las extraño mucho.

—Lo se pequeña –le dijo Albert pasándole una mano por el cabello de ella –Te vez muy hermosa mi amor con ese vestido.

—Tú también estas muy guapo.

—Gracias señora Andrey por el cumplido.

—Albert te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Que sorpresa pequeña?

Ella sonrió coqueta…

—Bueno te la digo con una condición.

—¿Que condición? –le pregunto mirándola extrañado.

—Que me acompañes al lago que está cerca de aquí.

—¿Ahora pequeña?

—Si…quiero estar sola con mi esposo –le dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

—¿Pero nos vamos a tener que escapar de la fiesta?

—Cuál es el problema, todos están tan entretenido que no se darán cuenta que no estamos.

—¿Y los gemelos?

—Ellos están jugando con sus primos, no notaran nuestra ausencia –contesto Candy que miro a sus hijos como corrían con los demás niños detrás de una pelota.

Albert sonrió y también miro hacías sus hijos.

—Tienes razón pequeña vamos.

Ambos tomados de la mano se fueron hasta el hermoso lago que estaba cerca del rancho y donde años atrás estuvieron con Anabela y Fred. Era un lugar maravilloso donde los árboles se reflejaban en el agua dulce y cristalina.

—¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? –le pregunto Albert.

—Antes que te la diga ¿quiero saber algo?

—¿Que pequeña?

—¿Si piensas regresar a Chicago?

Albert dio un suspiro y dijo.

—La verdad creo que es tiempo de que regresemos. Han pasado cinco años desde que no venimos a vivir al rancho, donde hemos sido muy felices juntos a nuestro hijos. No quisiera marcharme de aquí, pero soy un Andrey y tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios que me dejaron mis padres. No puedo seguir abusando de la bondad de George y Archie para que lo hagan por mí. Además quisiera ver a tía Elroy y decirle que hace tiempo ya la perdone de lo que hiso.

Candy abrazo a su esposo con mucha fuerza.

—Te entiendo mi amor. Yo te seguiré donde tu vayas, sé que en cualquier lugar que vivamos seremos felices.

—Gracias pequeña, realmente has sido una gran esposa.

Ella se aportó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿A pesar que todavía no cocino muy bien?

—Jajaja a pesar de eso pequeña. Te amo y si tuviera que casarme contigo nuevamente lo volvería hacer.

—Yo también mi príncipe de la colina –le dijo Candy dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Ahora que regresemos a Chicago, podrá retomar tu profesión de enfermera, yo sé que eso es mi importante para ti –le dijo Albert al romper el beso.

—Me encararía, pero creo que tendré que dejarlo para más adelante.

—¿Por qué mi amor?-le pregunto Albert.

Ella sonrió tocándose la barriga con una de sus manos.

—Por qué vamos a tener otro hijo.

Los ojos celestes de Albert se iluminaron intensamente.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si esa es la sorpresa que te tenía, que estoy embarazada.

Albert la abrazo dando vuelta con ella.

—Mi amor vamos a tener otro hijo.

—Si Albert y presiento que esta va ser una niña más traviesa que los gemelos.

Albert detuvo la vuelta y le tomo el rostro con amaba manos.

—Gracias pequeña por darme tanta felicidad –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—No tienes nada que agradárseme mi príncipe de la colina –le dijo Candy con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, pero de felicidad - Tú te mereces esto y mucho más por todo lo que haces echo por mí. Te prometo que siempre voy hacer todo para hacerte feliz.

—Y yo te prometo que siempre cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijos, nunca permitiré que nada les falte y siempre les daré todo mi amor –le dijo Albert besándola para sellar esa promesa de amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Bueno aqui con el fin de este fic donde los rubios estas felicies juntos a sus hijos, como siempre el amor tienen que triunfar ante la maldad.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo y un especial agradecimiento a todas las chicas por haberme apoyado a este fic. Muchas gracias por pasiencia de leerlo y comentarlo, tambien a las chicas que lo colocaron en sus favorita.**

 **Me despido mandarle un megaabrazo y nos estaremos leendo en mi otro fic.**

 **Que Dios las bendiga siempre.**


End file.
